Fusion Ha!
by Chuquita
Summary: Goku and Veggie are accidentally killed together..by Chi-Chi. While a terrified Chi-Chi sets off on a way to hide the bodies and bring the two saiyajins back, Goku and Veggie are on an adventure of a different kind. In otherworld! Enma kicks Veggie into h
1. Saikyou no Fyuujon! Gokou to Bejita!

4:18 PM 11/20/2003

E-mail: lac31685@aol.com

By: Chuquita

Quote of the Week: -from dbz Movie 12 "Rebirth of Fusion, Goku and Vegeta!"

Gokuh: You're the second person after Majin Buu that's forced me to do this!

Chuey's Corner:

Goku: (grins) And that's fuse with VEGGIE!

Vegeta: (shudders) Ohhhhhh...

Chuquita: (grins) I'm so geared up for this fic it's not even funny.

Goku: (happily plops his hand on Veggie's head) VEGGIE is funny, huh Veggie?

Vegeta: (sweatdrops)

Chuquita: (to audiance) Welcome to the fic everyone! This is the lil Pre-fic thing we call the Corner!

Vegeta: (looks up at quote) So this movie DOES happen after Buu.

Chuquita: Son-kun mentions it a couple times. In the preview, later on in the movie, and here. (to audiance) Now everyone

probably wondered at one point or another while watching this movie, HOW can Goku & Veggie be dead AGAIN if this is after

Buu is beaten. Well I've come up with a solution! AND I've also come up with a solution on how they can both get killed even

though Veggie had them both wished immortal a while ago in my fics.

Vegeta: (dryly) Loophole, huh?

Chuquita: I can't help it, I like this movie too much to do what I planned out at first--which was "pretend it's on another

timeline like the actual animé does" but a few days before I started writing this I figured out how to make it fit in

addition to how Shenlong's all better now when I just used him in the last story. Of course you have to read the fic to find

out. The WAY in which you and Son-kun get killed I had planned out long in advance.

Goku: (pales) It is not a painful death, is it Chu-sama?

Chuquita: NO! (smiles at him) I wish I didn't have to have you two temporarily killed off in the first place, but, that's

how the movie goes. (shrugs). It's a quick and painless death btw. Accidental actually. AND, as I've said before, that I

would only bump a fic up to PG-13 if someone got killed off or if Veggie's attempts became more extreme; well, the two main

characters get killed off so this one's my sole PG-13 fic.

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Thank God it's not the latter one.

Chuquita: There's also TWO Gogetas in this movie.

Goku: (cheers) YAY! More fusion-babies for me-n-Veggie!

Vegeta: (grimaces at the thought) Ohhhhh...

Chuquita: The first Gogeta is the one that's been in the fics and the 2nd one is the one that Son-kun and Veggie form while

fighting Janemba. Also! Raditsu and Nappa are two of the many people who come back from the dead in this!

Vegeta: That didn't happen in the movie.

Chuquita: And THAT'S one of the reasons this fic's under humor/**parody**.

Vegeta: Ah...

Chuquita: Raditsu has his body w/the exception of the hole in his chest (they're all undead, not back to life) and Nappa

doesn't have his body because when he was killed by Veggie Veggie blasted him into pieces.

Vegeta: (evil snicker) Heh-heh-heh.

Goku: (grins) Veggie was SO LITTLE back when I met him then...

Vegeta: Hai, Toriyama DID have the curtosy to allow my height to grow throughout the series, though I'm not sure why...

Goku: (thinking) Maybe Veggies have magical height-growing powers and didn't know it.

Vegeta: Kakarrotto, if I had "magical height-growing powers", I would have made myself TALLER THAN YOU by now.

Goku: ... (imagines a giant godzilla-sized Veggie standing cluelessly infront of Capsule Corp) Heeheehee.

Vegeta: (twitches, sweatdrops) TALLER, not LARGER, baka.

Goku: (imagines really hard) Ahhh........... (pouts in defeat, points up at all he could come up with which is a normal-sized

Veggie standing next to a chibi-sized Goku in his thought-bubble) Nope. Sorry. (thought-bubble pops)

Vegeta: (flatly) Is it really THAT HARD to invision me TALL.

Goku: Yes, yes it is. (pouts)

Vegeta: (twitches) Just start the story already!

Chuquita: Alright. Here's the story everyone!

Summary: Goku and Veggie are accidentally killed together--by Chi-Chi. While a terrified Chi-Chi sets off on a way to hide

the bodies and bring the two saiyajins back, Goku and Veggie are on an adventure of a different kind. In otherworld! Enma

kicks Veggie into h.f.i.l. without Goku's knowledge, however it ends up that Veggie just happens to be the person they need

to help Goku destory Janemba, an evil monster who has possessed one of the local Onis. Just how do they plan to do it? By

using the one of the few things Veggie dreads, the Fusion Dance. Will Gogeta be able to stop Janemba? Will Chi-Chi be able to

bring back Goku and Vegeta? And what DID Gogeta do during those 28 minutes between beating the bad guy and splitting back

in two? Find out!

Gogeta: (grins) I did lotsa stuff!

Goku: (happy) HI Goggie! (waves)

Gogeta: HI Kaasan! (waves back)

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Oh brother...

*****************************************************************************************************************************

      **Prologue...**

      " WHEEEEEE! " Goku squealed as he slammed Vegeta into the grass and dirt just 10 feet from his house. The two were

visible from the kitchen window where Chi-Chi happened to be washing dishes. While Goku had forgiven her for her temporary

blink of insanity, which wasn't any real surprise considering he was Goku, Chi-Chi was still beginning to worry just as much,

if not more about the goings on before the incident occured. Everything seemed basically back to normal with the exception

that Goku had started inviting the smaller saiyajin over to his house more often. A lot more often. Chi-Chi had figured it

was just Goku's way of showing her Vegeta wasn't a threat to her, or the whole incident had just produced the opposing effect

she had wanted and instead brought the two saiyajins closer together.

      " HAHAHA, WOOO! " Goku laughed as he wrestled on the ground with Vegeta for a bit only to yelp as the ouji finally

kicked him off and bolted up into the sky where the two exchanged punches and kicks back and forth.

      It HAD brought them closer together.

      Chi-Chi glanced slightly at the bazooka sitting against the wall in the corner of the room. She and Goku had agreed

to confiscate all of her ammunition until she was completely back to normal. She felt normal enough. It had been a full two

weeks after all, right?

      " BWAHAHAHAHA! Slowing down so soon, are you Kakarrotto? " Vegeta snickered as he flew about the yard, Goku hot on

his trail. He noticed they were approaching the nearby river and hurtled himself downward, timing it just right so that the

instant he made his sharp turn away from the water, Goku landed straight into it, dunking himself. Vegeta grinned and hovered

over the river, then paused and blinked for a moment when he realized Goku hadn't come up to retaliate yet. The ouji narrowed

his eyes and teleported just slightly above the water and stared at it. Little bubbles started coming up to the surface

around him in a circular shape. Vegeta went into a defensive position, ready to block anything from a punch to a ki-blast.

      " HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! " Goku's voice could suddenly be heard bubbling from under the water. Vegeta quickly formed

a ki ball of his own and held it up over his head to lob it into the river only to freeze in place as a gigantic burst of

water exploded upwards, drenching the little ouji. Vegeta twitched, now completely soaked. His hair temporarily obeying the

laws of gravity due to the extreme wetness. Goku chose that moment to pop his head out from under the water and grin at the

smaller saiyajin, " Hi Veggie! "

      " Kakarrotto. " Vegeta grumbled, a vein bulging on the side of his head. He shook the wetness off of his body like

a dog, instantly drying himself off, for the most part anyway. His hair was back in its normal position, though still damp.

      " Heee~~ we should do this at night too Veggie. I bet night-time sparring would be FUN! " Goku grinned.

      " You already convinced me the other week to spar with you in the afternoons in addition to the morning ones! We

can't spar at night! Do you have any idea how many extra kaka-germs I contract by having TWO sparring sessons per day with

you instead of just one! " Vegeta sweatdropped.

      " Noooooooo. " Goku tilted his head cluelessly.

      " Well, it's a lot! Besides, you go to sleep before its even officially NIGHT-TIME around here! " Vegeta exclaimed.

      " But that's because I need my beau-ty sleep so that I am cheerful and perky and a-lert to do all the fun things I do

with Veggie in the morning! " Goku beamed.

      " You, "beauty sleep". " the ouji sweatdropped again.

      " Mmm-hmm! " Goku nodded sweetly.

      " Then why would you want me to come spar with you at night? "

      " Because it would be more time to have fun with Veggie! " the larger saiyajin grinned, hopping out of the river.

      " Uh-huh. " Vegeta said dryly, " Believe me Kakarrotto, you're the LAST person I want to have an outdoor sparring

night-session with under the moonlight. ANY moonlight. "

      " Ohh. " Goku pouted, then perked up, " HEY! How about instead I just wake up Veggie extra-early and Veggie can learn

how to fish with me and we can fish and eat pre-breakfasts together! "

      " ... " Vegeta thought about it for a moment, " Kakarrotto? Do you still fish, ah, naked like Bulma has told me you

used to as a chibi? "

      " Yup! " Goku chirped, " It keeps my clothes fresh and from smelling non-fishy! "

      Vegeta shuddered, " No thanks. "

      " But Veh-GEE! It'll be fun! " Goku grinned, " Just you 'n me 'n the water 'n the FISH! "

      Vegeta took a deep breath, " NO. " he said bluntly, Goku pouted.

      " The Ouji can't help that he's afraid of going fishing with you Goku. After all the fish that live around here could

swallow him up in one bite. " Chi-Chi called from the open window.

      " Weren't you practicing to be NICER. " Vegeta sent her a death-glare.

      Chi-Chi smirked, " To GOKU, not to YOU. "

      " YEAH! I am practicing sparring with Chi-chan a-gain to see if it will really change Chi-chan's temper-ment back to

normal like Nice Chi-chan's was! " Goku beamed.

      " Is it working? " the ouji asked.

      " Sorta. " Goku replied. Chi-Chi made another glance at her old bazooka, then tried to ignore it and go back to the

dishes, sweat dripping down the side of her face, " Chi-chan feels really bad about trying to kill me, but I do not know if

she is done trying to a-ttack little Veggies or not. "

      " Really? " Vegeta said, smirking at Chi-Chi, who huffed at him.

      " You better watch what you say Ouji. Goku MAY be eager to continuously drag you down here for a reason. " Chi-Chi

said.

      " HA! " Vegeta mock-laughed, " Are you saying Kakarrotto's MIND is complex enough to plot EVIL? You're losing brain

cells faster than I thought, Onna. "

      " Actually I've been helping make THIS little number since last week. " she grabbed something off the table and held

it up infront of the window. Vegeta's eyes bugged out of his head.

      " A little blue gi. " he said, twitching in fright at the sight of one of outfits he had only adorned in his darkest

nightmares.

      " Isn't it CUTE, Veggie! " Goku said happily, proud of the outfit. Vegeta paled.

      " I happen to think it came out well, don't you? " Chi-Chi turned the gi shirt around to reveal a circle similar to

the one Goku wore while under Muten Roshi, only the kanji inside this circle read "Son Goku's little Veggie-chan", " Goku

CUDDLES it everyday. It's LOADED with "kaka-germs". "

      " ...why are you telling me this? "

      " Well Ouji, I figure if Goku won't let me KILL you, and I certainly want to avoid that "oujo" fate for him with YOU

as much as possible, I decided that the one surefire way to stop your evil-ness is to let Goku's "germs" dum-down your brain

so badly that the process would be irreversible and your evil mind would be nothing more than a small blob of brain-jello!

Having Goku be the one in control would likely do wonders for my nerves in the long-run. "

      Vegeta looked terrified.

      " Haha! Way to go! " a tiny Chi-Chi angel appeared on one of Chi-Chi's shoulders, " See! You CAN stop the Ouji

without going completely psychotic on him! "

      " Yeah! " Chi-Chi nodded happily.

      " Ya know, this could backfire on you very easily just like the last plan did. " a tiny Chi-Chi devil appeared on

Chi-Chi's other shoulder.

      " Oh it will not! As long as Goku's in charge and the Ouji's mind is properly numbed into oblivion then there's

nothing for me to worry about. Besides, Goku likes pets, and he likes the Ouji. This way we get both--AND there's no

paper-training involved! " Chi-Chi laughed, " MUHAHAHAHA! "

      " Kakarrotto why is Onna talking to herself? " Vegeta looked slightly disturbed at the sight.

      " I do not know, little Veggie. " Goku tilted his head cluelessly to the right, then smiled warmly at the little ouji

and leaned his body slowly over until he was using Vegeta as resting space, " Mmm, Veggieswarm~~ "

      Vegeta twitched again, then zipped away from him, " CUT THAT OUT!! " he sputtered angrily.

      " Hahaha! " Goku laughed, zipping infront of the ouji, who zipped off again, followed closely by Goku to begin a

sort of chasing race where Goku attempted to tackle Vegeta while the smaller saiyajin continued to dodge him. Each time the

large peasant lept at him Vegeta had a flash-foward of life as a kaka-pet; wearing that little blue gi, stupidly doing pet

tricks for Goku infront of an audiance of the rest of the kaka-family, lapping water out of a little pink dog-bowl with the

word Veggie-chan imprinted around the dish.

      " WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! " Vegeta screamed as he held the sides of his head to avoid a partial mental

breakdown, " NO NO NO! THAT'S NOT HOW IT'S SUPPOSED TO END! IT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO END THAT WAY!! I'M THE ONE WHO'S SUPPOSED TO

BE INCHARGE, NOT KAKARROTTO!! " he screamed hysterically, then screeched to a halt, held out his leg and promptly tripped

Goku who was running at full-speed towards the little ouji. Goku tripped and flipped up into the air, then did a somersault

in mid-air and launched himself at the smaller saiyajin, causing both of them to crash into the ground; Goku grinning and

smushed ontop of Vegeta's body as the ouji's back pushed further into the grass and dirt beneath him.

      " Won't it be wonderful, little Veggie? " Goku mused happily as Vegeta felt his body begin to heat up, " Once

Chi-chan is back to normal I won't have to worry about her hurting Veggie, and then Veggie can come to my home and live with

me! And we can play together all the time and I can teach Veggie tricks and on holidays we can wear matching outfits and

we'll both look so cute and we can get to know each other inside and out so well I bet we'll even be able to finish each

other's sentences without even using psychic powers or anything like that because we'll be so in tune and it will be the most

beautiful thing EVER! "

      Vegeta squinted his eyes shut and looked away, the bright red glow starting to temporarily over-power his ability to

think straight, " NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN--AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! " he screamed

in horror and burst into ssj2, knocking Goku off of him with his ki. Vegeta started backing away, panting heavily and looking

very uneasy and exposed.

      " Ah-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! " Chi-Chi laughed at him as she leaned her arms onto the counter, entertained, " Why

didn't I think of this SOONER. You want Goku, Ouji, you can have him 24/7! But your brain's gonna have to PAY for it! " she

grinned, still laughing, " Maybe you should try that gi on now! I'm sure it would make Go-chan VERY happy. "

      Vegeta growled at her, then turned to Goku who had a sparkily-eyed expression on his face. Vegeta's hair stood on end

, frantic. The ouji took a deep breath, then snorted and proudly strided over to a curious Goku, " Kakarrotto. "

      " YesVeggie! " Goku chirped quickly and excitedly.

      " You don't want to do this--this "scheme" of Onna's, do you? " he smirked, the nervousness still echoing in the back

of his voice from the situation that had appeared.

      " But bringing Veggies to my home to live would be so much fun. " Goku said, surprised at Vegeta.

      " Hai, I see where you're going with that, BUT, if I was your kaka-pet, then you couldn't be my oujo now, could you?"

Vegeta snickered.

      Chi-Chi froze in place, her head still on it's side ontop of her folded arms on the counter. She glanced over at her

bazooka leaning against the wall which was now gleaming brilliantly while the music of a choir of invisible angels seemed to

be surrounding it.

      The tiny Chi-Chi angel flew infront of her, worried, " Don't, even, think about it! "

      Chi-Chi nodded, her determination slightly waivering.

      " Veggie's ~*oujo*~... " Goku's eyes sparkled with delight.

      Vegeta paled at the thought, then quickly shook his head, " Yes, my, ah, my oujo. "

      " Me~~~ ? " the larger saiyajin squeaked out.

      Vegeta checked to make sure Chi-Chi was still watching. Sure enough, she was now slightly peering over the bottom of

the window, her eyes bugging out of her head. The ouji smirked, his confidence restored. He turned back to Goku, " Yes, you,

my "Kakarr**oujo". "**

      " Oh Veggie~~~~~ " by now the large saiyajin was completely entranced and staring off into space w/big sparkily eyes.

Goku hypnotically held out his right hand.

      Vegeta sent an evil grin Chi-Chi's way, then turned his attention back to Goku and promptly grabbed the peasant's

hands and started to waltz with him on the front lawn.

      Chi-Chi's bottom left eyelid twitched, something it hadn't done in 2 weeks.

      " No no no! Don't watch him! Don't listen to him! He's tricking you! He's tricking Goku! He's tricking BOTH OF YOU! "

the tiny Chi-Chi angel waved her arms about frantically.

      " DON'T LISTEN TO HER! " the tiny Chi-Chi devil kicked the other tiny Chi-Chi aside, " THE OUJI'S OUT ON **YOUR**

FRONTLAWN ROMANCING **YOUR** HUSBAND RIGHT NOW AS WE SPEAK! ARE YOU GONNA JUST STAND THERE AND DO NOTHING OR ARE YOU GONNA GET

OUT THERE AND KICK THAT OUJI'S BEHIND!! "

      " I can't. I would go back on my promise to Goku. I would just drive him further into the Ouji's clutches. " Chi-Chi

said in a faraway voice.

      " WELL HE'S DOING A FINE JOB DRIVING HIMSELF THERE WITHOUT YOU!! "

      Chi-Chi squinted her eyes shut and held her hands over her ears, " AHHH, SHUDDUP! "

      " Oh Kakay you're graceful enough to be royalty. " Vegeta said in mock-smoothness while Goku only sopped up more of

the mushiness as he blindly moved along with the smaller saiyajin's steps, " You'd like that, wouldn't you? To be royalty

just like "Veggie"? "

      Goku nodded slightly, a reminder that he was still consious and his brain hadn't completely flown off to Goku-land.

      " Yes of course, just the same way you like what I'm doing now, huh. " Vegeta snickered, " It's nice. Practically

microwaves that mushy kaka-brain of yours like a sedative, huh? "

      " OOOH, LET GO OF HIM!! " Chi-Chi shouted from the window.

      Vegeta smirked and instead pulled the larger saiyajin closer to his body, but not without cringing in fright at the

millions of kaka-germs sitting just inches from his body, " No, I don't think I can do that. Kakay likes this. At least he

seems to, huh? Besides, you both just said you wanted me around more often. You don't know necessarily if the kaka-germs will

dum be down or not. They obey Kakarrotto after all. What they do to me is what he desires of them. It's not YOUR choice. "

      " LET GO!!! " Chi-Chi's bottom left eyelid started to twitch again.

      " Of course, just because you cannot command the kaka-germs like the head kaka-germ himself can, that doesn't mean

our fair peasant here cannot be, say, influenced by those around him? " Vegeta explained, grinning evilly, " So, " he held

his breath as he gave Goku a hug, " impressionable. "

      Goku leaned into the hug like a lead brick, nearly toppling himself and Vegeta back onto the ground and freaking out

the ouji at the same time.

      " ERRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrRRRRRRRrrrrrrr.....how I, dislike, the Ouji. " Chi-Chi gritted through her teeth.

      " Then DO it. "

      Chi-Chi glanced over. The tiny Chi-Chi devil grinning at her.

      " Do it. " she pointed to Chi-Chi's bazooka, " Take a shot at him! Blast his carcass off and show him who's boss! "

      " But, Go-chan, and I promised him I wouldn't use any of my weapons to-- "

      " Exactly! The Ouji's just trying to get your goat. " the Chi-Chi angel pleaded with her, " It's all a trap. He gets

Goku's eyes all clouded with mush and then portrays you as the bad-guy infront of him. You don't want that, do you? Not after

what happened with your self from the past! "

      " Who CARES about the past! This is the PRESENT. And PRESENTLY the Ouji has his arms around Goku and looks not even

10 seconds away from ripping that sash right off his waist! " the Chi-Chi devil hissed, " BLAST HIM! BLAST HIM NOW BEFORE HE

LOCKS LIPS WITH GO-CHAN AND YOU **NEVER GET HIM BACK!! "**

      Chi-Chi twitched again. Vegeta was a good 10 feet away but had his back to her at the moment. She could see the

dazzled and luvstruck expression on Goku's dazed face. Chi-Chi's eyes narrowed into a familiar glare, " THAT'S IT!!! " she

roared in rage as she slid across the room to her bazooka, tossed several bullets into the air and caught them inside the

weapon like clockwork as she dashed up and bounced off the wall to slide back to where the open window was. She cocked the

bazooka and put it over her arm, the sound of the item snapping Goku out of it. He looked up and gasped to see Chi-Chi

preparing to launch one of the smaller settings on her bazooka, " ONE SHOT! THAT'S ALL I NEED TO SCARE HIS EVIL BEHIND

RUNNING BACK TO CAPSULE CORP!! "

      Vegeta froze and pushed himself off of Goku. He spun around just intime to see Chi-Chi pull the trigger.

      " GET AWAY FROM **MY** GO-CHAN, YOU EVIL LITTLE **OUJI!!** "

      " VEGGIE!!! " Goku shouted. He ran off in half circle and grabbed Vegeta tightly to knock the tired ouji away as time

seemingly slowed to a grinding halt. Chi-Chi's eyes widened with horror at the sight. A still-confused Vegeta looked up at a

smiling Goku only to have the larger saiyajin's expression suddenly go into shock. The small, almost bullet-sized missile

ripped straight through Goku's back, out his chest, into Vegeta's chest--at which point the ouji also went into shock and

grabbed onto Goku to recede some of the pain, and out Vegeta's back before it lobbed itself at the old apple tree a dozen

feet behind them and trapped itself inside the bark. Goku and Vegeta collapsed to the ground on their sides, still hugging

onto each other for dear life.

      The ultimate cloud of doom hung over Chi-Chi's head as she did her best not to take that mental leap off the verge of

sanity, " Go...ku? " she dropped the bazooka and lept out the window after them, the arm that had pulled the trigger now

shaking like it was having a seizure, " GOKU-SAN!! " Chi-Chi wailed as she ran over to them and started pulling Goku out of

the tight hug with Vegeta, " GOKU!! GOKU GET UP! GO-- " Chi-Chi froze at him once she freed him from the hold. The missle had

blown directly through his heart. Goku looked like he had fallen asleep, though there were fresh tear-stains coming down the

sides of his cheeks, " --ku? Goku, wake up Goku. You, you can't be. Not again. Not so SOON. YOU'RE IMMORTAL FOR CRYING OUT

LOUD HOW COULD YOU NOT HAVE SURVIVED SOMETHING WHEN THE OUJI USED THE **DRAGONBALLS** TO MAKE SURE NEITHER OF YOU **WOULD** EVER

**NOT** SURVIVE SOMETHING LIKE---THAT'S NOT FAIR!!! YOU HAVE TO BE ALIVE! YOU HAVE TO! " panic started to slowly overcome her.

Chi-Chi grabbed Vegeta with her free hand and held him up, " Ouji? OUJI!! COME ON OUJI YOU'RE MADE OF TOUGHER STUFF THAN

THAT! I **KNOW** YOU ARE!! YOU CAN'T JUST BOTH UP AND LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!! " tears started welling up in her eyes. She dropped

Vegeta and held Goku up with both hands, " GOKU!! **PLEASE** OPEN YOUR EYES GOKU!! TELL ME YOU DIDN'T JUST, die, IN EACH OTHERS

ARMS JUST NOW!! TELL ME YOU'RE ALIVE! **SHOW ME YOU'RE ALIVE! SON GOKU THERE IS NO WAY I COULD ACCOMPLISH KILLING OFF **BOTH****

OF YOU AT ONCE--SOMETHING **NONE OF THE VILLAINS THAT ATTACKED THIS PLANET HAVE EVER ACHIEVED! FREEZA, CELL, BUU, NONE OF**

THEM WERE ABLE TO KILL YOU BOTH OFF THIS EASY!! "

      _::You shot them when they were both tired. They sparred for 6 hours straight without any senzu beans, you know:: a_

_little__ voice in the back of Chi-Chi's head mocked her, ::The Ouji was WALTZING with him. They both had their guard down and_

_they__ were both dead tired::_

      " No. " Chi-Chi said in a small voice, shaking.

      _::Died "romantically" in each other's arms like a cheesy romance novel. It's a good thing that you got to them_

_intime__ before they went rigor mortise. You would have had to bury them in the same coffin together::_

      " NO. " Chi-Chi squeaked out a little louder.

      _::__"Shot through the heart, and you're to blame, you give love a bad name", eh?:: the voice laughed at her._

      " NOOOOOOOOOO!! SHUDDUP!! " Chi-Chi screamed hysterical, " I DIDN'T KILL THEM! I DIDN'T!!! "

      _::YOU DID!::_

      " NO!!! " Chi-Chi dropped Goku, who landed ontop of Vegeta. Chi-Chi shrieked again and pushed them off of each other.

She gulped and started to calm down a bit as the initial shock wore off, " I have to bring them back. There, there's gotta

be a way. They're immortal! They can't, they can't really be dead, can they? I mean, their both still warm. I'll, I'll just

have to figure out how to bring them back. But first, I have hide the bodies. No one can know. NO ONE. Goku's stupid friends

will send me off to the nuthouse for SURE for this one! Then I'd never see him again! Dead OR alive. There has to be some

place I can put them! SOMEWHERE! " she panicked, then looked down at her watch, " Gohan's school is done in 3 hours, and he's

picking up Goten at Capsule Corp, that gives me plenty of time. Three hours to find a place to store the bodies and keep them

from decaying. Simple enough. I mean, if Bulma was able to keep Kuririn, and Muten Roshi, and Chaoutzu's dead bodies in

perfect shape for a full year, certainly I can keep Goku and the Ouji's bodies safe until I figure out a way to fix them,

right? " she grabbed Goku by the collar of his gi and shook him, " RIGHT?! "

      " ... "

      " RIGHT! " Chi-Chi nodded, nervously setting him down and nodding determindly, " Because there is NO WAY I'm going to

be responsible for YOUR death, and there is NO WAY your last word alive is going to be "Veggie"!!! "

"Saikyou no Fyuujon! Gokou to Bejita!" 

      " Ughhhhh, where am I? " Vegeta groaned. The ouji had a splitting headache and everything around him seemed to be

only aiding in the pain by blasting light at him from every direction.

      " I think we're, _dead,_ Veggie. "

      Vegeta blinked, then glanced to his right to see Goku standing next to him, worried. The large saiyajin indeed had

a halo over his head, as did Vegeta himself, " Dead?... " it took a little while for the idea to recognize itself in his head

, " AHHHHHH!!! HOW CAN WE BE **DEAD!!** WE'RE IMMORTAL!! "

      " I do not know. " the large saiyajin sniffled, " Now I will **never** get to be Veggie's oujo and travel the stars

with him. "

      " You weren't going to do that in the first place. " Vegeta said flatly.

      " Unless--AHH! " Goku brightened up and squealed, temporarily startling the ouji, " The dragonballs! "

      " We just USED the dragonballs in the last story, baka. " Vegeta sweatdropped.

      " No, I mean the Namekian dragonballs! Our friends and families will know we're dead once they realize our ki

signatures have disappeared and once we get back to Grand Kaio's planet we can get Kaio-sama to tell the others what to do!

Then they will go to Namek-sei, call Porunga, and wish us back! " Goku beamed proudly.

      " You know, that's a surprisingly intellegent plan you have there, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta said, impressed and a little

frightened. He calmed down, " But, you forgot one little thing. " Vegeta nodded, " HOW ARE THEY SUPPOSED TO **GET TO**

NAMEK-SEI!! WE'RE THE ONLY ONES WHO CAN TELEPORT AND BULMA DOESN'T HAVE A SPACESHIP ADVANCED ENOUGH TO LAST **THAT SORT OF**

TRIP! "

      " Easy! We can have Goggie and Ji-chan teleport everybody! They can teleport people too Veggie. " Goku grinned,

" Right? "

      " ... "

      " Right? " his grin grew wider.

      " Your knowledge is starting to scare me, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta said in a small voice, now a pale green.

      " Cookies are YUMMY Veggie! " the large saiyajin chirped randomly.

      " And now I feel better. " Vegeta smirked.

      " NEXT! "

      Both saiyajins blinked, then glanced over at the voice, which happened to be an Oni with a microphone.

      " NEXT! " he shouted again. Goku and Vegeta glanced at each other, then suddenly noticed they were infront of the

door to Enma's, a long like of squiggly ghosts behind them.

      " Here we ago again! " Goku said happily as the duo entered through the doors which led to the room containing Enma

himself. The huge red man sat at his desk, stamping things in a semi-bored way. Goku cocked his head curiously.

      " Well, say something! " Vegeta said to Goku.

      " Hm? Oh! " he said, then took a deep breath, " HI-ENMA-SAMA!!! "

      " WAHHH! " the giant red ogre exclaimed, his heart beating out of its chest. He paused and looked down to see Goku

grinning up at him from down on the floor while Vegeta stood there with his arms folded, glaring, " Ah, Son Goku. " he smiled

, then narrowed his eyes slightly, " Vegeta Oujisama. "

      " Why does EVERYBODY except YOU and my family have some bizarre dislike for me? " Vegeta twitched in annoyance.

      " I do not know. " Goku glanced over at him, " Veggie seems so nice, it is very strange for so many people to dislike

Veggies when they are generally good and sweet in nature. "

      " He's blew up planets from the age of 7 to his mid 20's, of COURSE people dislike him. " Enma commented.

      " IT'S NOT LIKE I HAD A CHOICE! " Vegeta snapped. The ogre ignored him.

      " Now, let's see. Son Goku and Vegeta Oujisama. Killed by a missile-launched shot-gun bullet through the heart. Huh.

Seems you were both killed by the same bullet. " Enma observed his paper, " Ironic. "

      " Ah, Enma-sama. " Goku teleported to the edge of the Ogre's desk, " Enma-sama, there has been a mistake. You see,

Veggie and I, Veggie wished us both immortal about a year ago and we were just a little curious-- "

      " --WHY WE'RE DEAD IF WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE INCAPABLE OF DYING!! " Vegeta ranted, finishing off the sentence.

      " Oh, that was just the minor result of a time-skip, that's all. " Enma said while taking out all the papers he had

on the two saiyajins, " You're both still immortal alright, you were just un-immortal for a few seconds due to the

time-skip. "

      " Time-skip? " Goku blinked.

      " Hai. It's what occationally happens when you people start splitting off too many alternate timelines. Time has to

refresh itself and it just happened to do so while that bullet was going through the both of you. It's like when you have a

lightbulb that flickers every once in a while. "

      " So, everything really did slow down for a lil bit back there? " Goku asked curiously.

      " Yup. "

      " And, that means it's a mistake that we're here. " Vegeta cocked an eyebrow.

      " Pretty much. "

      " Great! " Goku clasped his hands together, " Come on Veggie, let's go see Kaio-sama and get him to tell the others

what happened for us! "

      " I don't think so. " Enma said.

      " Huh? "

      " Sure, it was an unfortunate accident. But you two ARE dead. Meaning you have to go by the rules the way everybody

else does. " Enma explained.

      " YOU BAKAYARO!! YOU KNOW WE'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE AND YOU'RE STILL NOT LETTING US LEAVE! " Vegeta fumed.

      " Hm, " Goku looked at his fingers and started to count them. Vegeta glanced over at him.

      " And what are YOU doing? "

      " I am counting how many time-lines we have created, little Veggie. " Goku nodded, " There's Mirai's, the one Cell

came from, the one Goggie came from, the one where I am a girl, the one where I have super-psychic powers and keep Veggie

captive, the one Nice Chi-chan is from, and, if you count it, the one where I become Veggie's ~*oujo*~ in the future and

we journey into outer-space adventures! " Goku grinned.

      " OH I count that one alright. " Vegeta shuddered.

      " That makes....7 other timelines! " Goku beamed, proud of himself as he held out the number of fingers, " Ooh, that

IS a lot. "

      " Yes, it is. " Vegeta nodded, then snapped at Enma, " BUT THAT'S NO REASON TO KEEP US HERE! "

      " Rules are rules. " Enma smirked back at him, " A lot of people in h.f.i.l. and on Earth have been waiting for you

to kick the bucket, Vegeta. "

      " No kidding. " Vegeta said flatly.

      " Son Goku, " Enma snapped his fingers, two huge white angel wings appeared out of the large saiyajin's back, " I

assume you know where you're headed--it IS the same place as the last two times. "

      Vegeta gawked at the size of Goku's wings.

      " Yup! " Goku chirped, " I'm goin to heaven! Again! " he grabbed Vegeta and picked him up, " But this time I get to

bring my little Veggie along for the ride! " Goku hugged the smaller saiyajin tightly, " Oh Veggie you will just LUV

heaven! AND after I show you around there you can come to the Grand Kai's planet and be my room-mate until the others wish

us both back! " he gushed, " I just know you'll be the best room-mate EVER!! "

      Vegeta's face glowed bright red.

      " I'm sure he would be for you, if he was going. " Enma said, only to freeze in-place at the look of pure shock on

Goku's face; Vegeta still being squeezed tightly against the larger saiyajin's body, " Ah, Son Goku? "

      " No. " Goku said in a little voice, " No no no! You, you can't. You can't throw my sweet little Veggie-chan into,

into H.F.I.L! " he hugged Vegeta even tighter, " Don't you know who's in h.f.i.l?! FREEZA'S in h.f.i.l! And CELL! And

Babadi! And the Ginyu Force! And every other terrible EVIL person who's hurt Veggie! LOOK AT THIS! " he flipped the still

bright red and dazed Vegeta over his shoulder and pulled up the back of the ouji's training shirt, exposing quite a few

faint lines whipped across his back, some even dug into the skin a bit, " FREEZA DID THAT! I WILL **NOT LET YOU PUT ****MY**

LITTLE VEGGIE ON PAR WITH SOMEONE LIKE **HIM!! "**

      " But Vegeta's records of his past crimes show that he has-- "

      " --butVeggiesSORRY! " Goku pleaded.

      " That doesn't matter. And besides you won't have to worry about his back getting whipped anyway. It's not like he's

allowed to keep his body you know. "

      " ...**WHAT?!** " Goku dropped Vegeta to the floor and burst into ssj2½, " YOU WANT TO SEND LITTLE VEGGIE DOWN TO HFIL

FOREVER **WITHOUT** HIS A-DORABLE LITTLE VEGGIE-BODY!! "

      " Wahh? " Vegeta shook his head, trying to get his wits about him. The ouji cleared his head, then stood up and

dusted himself off, " What just happened? " he sweatdropped.

      " OH VEGGIE! " Goku gushed at him, big sparkily eyes welling up into tears, " Enma-sama is going to send you to hfil

all because of those mean mean things you were forced to do when you were an even littler Veggie then you are NOW! "

      " WHAT?! " Vegeta shouted angrily. He sent a death-glare at Enma, then glanced back at Goku, who's hands were shaking

in the familiar motion signalling Vegeta was about to get glomped onto in less than 10 seconds, " Kakarrotto, sit down. " he

said, in control of the situation.

      " Yes Veggie. " the larger saiyajin nodded sweetly, plopping himself on the floor indian-style and still in ssj2½.

      " Now. " Vegeta turned back to Enma, " You want to send me to hfil, huh? "

      " No actually, you see, Son Goku didn't let me finish and jumped to the conclusion that that's where you were going."

Enma explained. Vegeta looked at him warily, " You see Vegeta, most villains in hfil are deeply evil, there's nothing we can

do for them and that's part of the reason why they're there. You, on the other hand, are NOT pure evil, at least, not as

evil as the first time you died. "

      " Hmph, that's more like it. " Vegeta smirked, puffing out his chest boastfully.

      " BUT, you're no angel either. "

      Vegeta sweatdropped and slumped back into place.

      " I suppose you could call your kind of person, someone who's part of the gray area, and, as planned for the 2nd time

you died--but due to having to send you back because of Buu so we couldn't do it--we're going to have to reset you. " Enma

nodded.

      " "Reset" me? " Vegeta cocked an eyebrow.

      " You know how when you hit the reset button on a videogame, it erases the game you were playing and sets itself back

to the opening screen. Well that's what we plan to do, **with your soul.** " Enma smiled.

      Both saiyajins eyes widened large enough to fill up their entire eye-sockets.

      " ... " Vegeta's body twitched.

      " AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! "

Goku screamed in horror, the continuous, loud, high-pitched sound nearly destroying all ear-drums within 1000 miles.

      " ERR, IF YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING TO DO TO ME WHAT YOU DID TO KID BUU THEN YOU'RE SORELY MISTAKEN! " Vegeta snarled,

bursting into ssj2. Enma twitched in slight nervousness.

      " That's how the rules go Vegeta. It won't be that bad. Besides, having your mind and soul reset means you also get

to go back to the living world, only to start out as someone else someWHERE else in the universe. "

      " **Well**** I'm NOT forfeiting my BODY! Not after all I've been through! Not after how far I've come! Doing so would be**

**just**** as bad as me disappearing from existance! You may think I'm a bad person, but I sure as heck know I'm not! And I will**

**NOT allow you to brainwash me like you did Kid Buu! I'm not like HIM, not at all!** "

      " Piccolo warned you about being "reset" before you died the 2nd time, didn't he Vegeta? " Enma reminded the ouji.

      " I don't care. I'M NOT LETTING YOU SEND ME AWAY FROM KAKARROTTO! " Vegeta snapped, then froze and clasped his hands

over his mouth the moment he said it. The large, ssj2½ glomped him from behind.

      " Aww! I luv u too Veggie! " Goku said happily. Vegeta sweatdropped.

      " Vegeta if you try to force your way out of it I will make sure your brainwashed soul ends up on some peace-loving

planet as a flower-picking-loving little girl. " Enma threatened with a smirk.

      Vegeta mentally shuddered, then regained his composure as an idea hit him. He glanced once back at the happy, content

peasant latched onto his back and wagging his tail, " You know, it isn't wise to threaten the great and powerful saiyajin no

ouji. " he smirked.

      " Oh really. " Enma scoffed.

      " Yes. I am going to get out of here with Kakarrotto whether you like it or not. "

      " And just HOW do you plan to do THAT? "

      " It's simple really. You either allow me and Kakarrotto to journey to Kaio-sama's without sending me to hfil or

brainwashing my soul, or I sick my large, loyal peasant back here on you AND your cronies. " Vegeta grinned evilly.

      " Hahaha, you're going to have SON GOKU, one of the nicest angels on this entire plane, attack ME? "

      " Show 'um, Kakay. " Vegeta smirked, then sent a mental message to the larger saiyajin, ::Power up as high as you can

without exploding! You don't have to kill anyone::

      ::Oh-kay little Veggie!:: Goku cheerfully said back, then started powering up while still holding on tightly to the

ouji. He burst into ssj3 and started to power up his ki around him until the entire building started to shake apart. Enma

grasped onto his chair tightly while he and the onis watched the sight in shock. When Goku finally finished he had a blinding

yellow aura flowing around him and only the most trained eye could see there was a ssj3 beneath all that light, " Heehee! "

Goku grinned at Enma, " If you hurt my Veggie, I will have to hurt you! "

      " Ah... " Enma twitched, " Fine. I won't reset Vegeta. "

      Goku instantly powered down to normal and squealed, " GREAT! " he gave Vegeta one last squeeze, then hopped off and

cheerfully skipped towards the exit, " Come on little Veggie! Let's go find Kaio-sama and get back to being a-live again! "

      " Hai, Kakay! " Vegeta gave him a huge mock-grin, then glanced over at Enma, " Heh. "

      " You're good, I'll admit that. " Enma said, impressed with the show, " Son Goku! "

      " Hm? "

      Enma blinked to see Goku no longer skipping out of the room. He scratched his head and glanced back over to his left

and shrieked to see Goku staring him in the face, curious, " AHH-HAH! " he sputtered, " Don't, do that! "

      " Do what? " Goku smiled, tilting his head.

      " Just, go wait for Vegeta outside while I re-file his papers. " Enma said, frustrated.

      " Oh-kay! " Goku gave him a thumbs-up, then flapped the large white wings on his back and flew off the desk and out

of the room.

      " He is one bizarre saiyajin. " Enma shook his head.

      " I like to think of that particular peasant as **special, myself. " Vegeta grinned.**

      " How nice. " Enma said, then pulled a nearby lever and Vegeta's body instantly disappeared and reappeared inside one

of the containers in a nearby wall, leaving him bodiless.

      " HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!! " Vegeta fumed, enraged, " WE MADE A DEAL!! "

      " Yes. We did. I said I wasn't going to have you reset. I never said ANYTHING about sending you to HEAVEN either! "

a trap-door opened up beneath the little fluffy white cloud that was Vegeta's soul, " Have fun in hfil. " Enma grinned.

      " WHAT?! " Vegeta gasped in terror, then let out a scream as he fell through the hole and plummeted downward.

      Enma snorted, then let out a few chuckles as he put Vegeta's papers back into his file, " What a nasty little soul

he has. " he said, then paused and glanced in slight fear at the exit door to snakeway, " I hope Goku doesn't find out about

this. "

      " UGH, this is so CREEPY! " Chi-Chi shuddered, " It's been almost an hour and they're both still WARM. " she had

lumped Goku and Vegeta's bodies onto seperate couches in the living room, " Maybe, it's a saiyajin thing. "

      " ... "

      " ... "

      Goku and Vegeta's immortal-yet-somehow-dead bodies were unable to reply.

      " Maybe they're not dead at all. They ARE supposed to be immortal. What if that missle I shot through them sent them

both into comatose, vegetative states? " Chi-Chi paled at the thought, then shook it off, " No, not that's not what happened.

They're dead. I mean, not even the tails are moving. " she grabbed Bibishii and held her up, then shook the tail a bit and

dropped it like a limp sausage, " Where should I PUT them? Gohan and Goten will be home in a few hours, I need to stash them

both away somewhere. " Chi-Chi rubbed her chin, then bolted to attention and grinned, " I GOT IT! "

      " There. No one will ever know! " Chi-Chi said happily as she tucked Goku's body into bed, making sure the covers

went up above the gaping hole through his heart so no one could see it. Chi-Chi glanced at the hanger in her hand, which

held one of those long black bags you put expensive, newly bought coats in. She had hung Vegeta's body in the bag, slipping

his shoulder-straps on his navy tank-top onto the rungs of the hanger to keep his weight from breaking though the bottom of

the bag, " And as for the Ouji. " she opened the closet in Goku's room where she kept the few 'fancy' suits and such the

large saiyajin was forced to wear on holidays and hung the hanger containing Vegeta inside it. Seeing as Goku owned few suits

, the coat-bag fit nicely inside it. Chi-Chi smirked as she closed the closet door, " Ah, poetic irony. " she walked back to

Goku, " NOW, to journey to the local supermarket and purchase some, coffin capsules like Bulma used to hold Kuririn, Choutzu,

and Muten Roshi that one time! I'll keep you both in those until I can find a way to bring you back. " Chi-Chi patted Goku on

the cheek, " That's good. Keep a steady plan Chi-Chi, and you won't lose your mind over this one. " she said to herself.

      " CHI-CHI! I'M BACK FROM GROCERY SHOPPING! ARE YOU HOME? " the Ox-King's voice came from downstairs.

      " AHHH!! " Chi-Chi shrieked, " TOUSSAN! I can't let him see what I've done! He'll come up here and KNOW something's

up with Goku! Because Goku NEVER naps this early! He's usually eating LUNCH by now! " her teeth chattered. Chi-Chi's eyes

focused on the nearby window to Goku's bedroom, " Ha! " she beamed, then grabbed Goku out of his bed, unhooked and grabbed

Vegeta as well, then kicked open the window and jumped out of it, lightly landing on her feet even though the weight of

having a saiyajin under each arm would soon start to take its toll, even with how strong of a human Chi-Chi was. She quickly

ran over to the family car and plopped Goku down in the front passanger's seat, then lobbed Vegeta into the back and buckled

both saiyajins in. Chi-Chi took her car keys out of her pocket.

      " I'd love to help you unpack the groceries Toussan but I don't think you're ready to find out your daughter just

accidentally exterminated the last of the saiyajin race. " Chi-Chi gulped. She turned on the car and froze, " Oh crap! I

didn't EXTERMINATE them all! Those, those Goku/Ouji spawns, they're still out there somewhere! If they come here looking for

their "parents" and see them like this, I'm as good as DEAD! " she shook paranoidly, then paused in silence for a moment as

if expecting one or both of the fusions to suddenly pop up somewhere saying "Yes you are!". Chi-Chi let out a sigh of relief,

then turned shifted into drive and slammed her foot on the gas-pedal, causing it to fly down the mountainside and out towards

the nearest city, " Now what am I gonna tell the others once they notice Goku and the Ouji's ki's have disappeared? "

Chi-Chi thought outloud to herself, " Hn....AH! I know! I'll just say they went training off-planet to spar with each other

in some galactic sparring match to shake the heavens--in which Go-chan would surely win! " she smiled, " That's partially

true. They ARE off-planet and they are probably sparring off in the heavens somewhere at the moment. "

      _::Or MAYBE the Ouji's trapped your clueless Go-chan in some exotic room and is slowly seducing him into--::_

      " NO NO NO!! " Chi-Chi screamed at the top of her lungs at the umpteenth little voice in the back of her head,

" The Ouji wouldn't go THAT far!--would he? " she paled, then shook it off, " O--of course not. After all, it's otherworld.

They wouldn't lump both Goku and the Ouji into the same place anyway. Goku's an angel, and the Ouji's an evil little monster

who goes around blowing things up and trying to steal away my Go-chan!! " she drove by a small village. Several people

glanced in disturbment to Chi-Chi's speech she was giving herself. Chi-Chi twitched and drove faster along, " Do they know

the other two people in my car are corpses? " she gulped, " Oh I WISH this stupid care came with tinted windows!!! "

      " Ah, here we are. Waterfall City! " Chi-Chi smiled happily as she reached the city, which, while obviously not a

village by the looks of the buildings, was much smaller than West City where Vegeta and Bulma lived. Chi-Chi beamed at the

local Capsule Store and parked her car on the side of the road, " Good. Everything's going as planned. No one here will

bother to question me about anything. They're all to busy with their daily city lives and-- "

      " --Chi-Chi! Hi there! "

      Chi-Chi froze in place and looked out the side of her driver's window to see Hercule and Fat Buu, " Ahhh...wha--what

are you two doing here? " she managed to choke out.

      " Oh, we're filmin a commercial. " Hercule grinned, " It's for my latest promotion ad. " he snagged something out

from behind him and struck a pose with it, " HERCULEADE! "

      Random people appeared and snapped many photos of him, then disappeared again.

      Hercule stood like he was looking at a camera, " IT'S THE INTENSE TASTE OF LEMONADE MIXED WITH THE CARBONATION THAT

WOULD PUT MOST SOFT DRINKS TO SHAME! " he struck another pose, " HOO-HA! "

      Chi-Chi sweatdropped.

      " LOOK FOR THE BOTTLE WITH THE MY FACE ON IT AND BUY **YOUR BOTTLE OF HERCULEADE TODAY! THE CHAMP SAYS SO! OH YEAH! "**

Hercule struck a final, victory pose. He looked down at Chi-Chi, who had a completely baffled look on her face, " I'm still

working on my delivery. How'd I sound? "

      " Loud. " Chi-Chi stuck her fingers in her ears with an attempt to pop them so she could hear clearly again.

      " Loud like a heroic savior of the world? " Hercule asked, blinking.

      " Loud like a super-sonic jet taking off. " Chi-Chi said lamely.

      " Oh. " Hercule said, " Well, we're not shooting for another 45 minutes. I still have time to practice. "

      " Huh? " Fat Buu blinked as he smushed his face against the front passanger's side window and stared at Goku and

Vegeta, " Why they dead? "

      " WAHHHH!! " Chi-Chi shrieked in paranoia, " They're-not-dead!-Who-says-they're-dead!-Of-course-they're-not-dead-and

I-certainly-didn't-kill-them-by-accident-with-my-bazooka-and-I'm-not-here-to-buy-coffin-capsules-to-hide-them-in-if-that's

what-you're-thinking-because-it's-not-true,-REALLY! " she rattled off quickly.

      " Boy and I thought I was talkin too fast. " Hercule commented.

      " But, they dead. " Buu looked confused.

      Chi-Chi hopped out of her car, " Here! Have a lollipop! " she handed the treat to Buu, who eagerly excepted it, " Now

, Goku and Vegeta are just taking a nap, they're not dead at all. I want you two to make sure nobody touches the car OR them

while I'm inside buying a few things. Can you do that? "

      " Uh, sure. " Hercule said, leaning against the car and taking out what looked like a script for the commercial.

      " They still dead. " Buu said, muffled with the lollipop in his mouth as he poked Goku in the head.

      Chi-Chi yelped and quickly pulled out her car remote. She hit the window button and the windows on all sides of the

car instantly closed upwards, " Ah, hahaha. " she let out a forced, nervous-sounding laugh, " I'll be right back. Enjoy your

nap Goku and Ouji. " Chi-Chi waved, then bolted into the Capsule Store.

      " Oh my GOD I can't believe they're HERE! Of all people. I mean, Hercule with all the cameras and the media and Buu

who has that ki-sensing ability all of Goku's other friends have! This is CRAZY! " Chi-Chi wailed as she journeyed through

the eisles of the Capsule Store in search of two coffin-capsules. All the eisles were labeled alphabetically to make it

easier for people to find what they needed in the many-eisled store. Chi-Chi made her way down the C eisle and smiled with

relief when she saw the row containing Coffin Capsules. She slowly reached forward to pick them up.

      " Killed somebody? " a laugh came from behind her.

      Chi-Chi whipped around and held her bazooka out, " WHAT-DO-YOU-KNOW!! "

      " ... " the store employee gulped, then nervously backed away, " It was..just a joke... " he managed to squeak out,

then ran out of the eisle and out into the hall.

      Chi-Chi twitched, " Oh no! What if he KNOWS? I can't just try and blast a worker here into pieces and then go buy

COFFIN capsules at the register. I have to think of a plan! "

      " Next? " the cashier said.

      " Here you are. " Chi-Chi put the two coffin capsules and a large bag of potato chips on the counter. She cunningly

now wore a pair of sunglasses on her face.

      " Hey aren't you that lady who tried to kill Joe back in eisle 9? " the girl at the register asked curiously.

      " NO! IDIDNTKILLANYONEISWEAR!! " Chi-Chi shrieked in terror, waving her arms about frantically. She noticed the

cashier's disturbed reaction to her. Chi-Chi gulped, then adjusted her sunglasses, " It, wasn't me, trust me. I mean, the

woman who attacked your friend, she wasn't wearing sunglasses, was she? "

      " Those are from our store, the tags are still on them. " the register girl observed, pointing to Chi-Chi's head.

      Chi-Chi sweatdropped, then took the sunglasses off to see the tags were indeed still attached and hanging onto

the glasses. She twitched, ::That evil little Ouji would be laughing so hard at me right now if he wasn't dead!::

      _::You mean if you hadn't **killed** him:: the little voice in the back of her head snickered._

      ::SHUDDUP!!:: Chi-Chi mentally shrieked, then noticed by the truely bizarroed-out expression on the cashier's face

that she had been making expressions while talking in her head, " Ah, I was just, trying them on. Haha, yeah. " Chi-Chi

put the sunglasses on the pile, " Here you go. "

      " Umm, yeah, thanks. " the girl marked up the items and put them in a bag, which she handed to Chi-Chi, " Uh, thank

you for shopping. Have a, nice, day.. " she said, slightly frightened.

      " Ah haha, ahh. Thanks. " Chi-Chi quickly gave her a salute and dashed out of the store, then ran out to the car and

hopped inside. Hercule and Buu were still standing by the car, " Thanks for watching the car for me! " she said brightly,

still nerve-shot.

      " Why you kill them? Buu think they nice. " Buu asked curiously.

      " I DIDN'T KILL THEM! THEY'RE **NOT DEAD! " Chi-Chi wailed, then sent him a death-glare, " So? What are YOU doing**

here, Buu? "

      " OH! Buu the announcer! " Buu grinned, then put his hands on his face and quickly molded it into the bishounen shape

he had used before, " Buy HERCULADE! The drink whose taste packs almost as big a punch as the champ himself! " he said in the

suave voice that came with the bishounen face-shape. Buu's face instantly popped back to normal, " It GOOD! " he said in his

normal voice.

      Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " You frighten me, you know that? "

      " Buu! "

      " Uh-huh. " Chi-Chi said flatly, then started up the car, " Hey Buu? One last favor before I go back home. You can

sense ki, right? "

      " Buu can sense ki. That is why Buu can tell **they are dead. " Buu said, pointing to Goku and Vegeta. Chi-Chi**

shivered.

      " Ah, haha. Hai, well, can you tell me where Gogeta and Vejitto are at the moment? "

      Buu paused, then sensed for the fusions' ki's, " Ah! Buu senses Vejitto and Gogeta out near Bulma's house! " he

answered brightly.

      " Great! " Chi-Chi clasped her hands together, " See you later Buu! " Chi-Chi waved, then slammed her foot on the

gas pedal and drove off back up to Mount Paouzu.

      Buu frowned slightly, " Poor dead guys. Buu liked them. "

      " Oh Veggie, where ARE you? " Goku sniffled as he sat on his ground on the Grand Kaio's planet next to Pikkon, who

was in a deep meditative state, " Pikkon, I miss **Veggie.** "

      " I'm sure your equally annoyingly perky little counterpart will be joining us soon, Goku. " Pikkon said, twitching

slightly. The last and first time he had met Vegeta was back during the 7 years Goku was living on the Grand Kaio's planet

and the ouji had managed to teleport himself there on his birthday--with which Goku had pre-set-up dozens of "Happy Birthday

Veggie!" decorations. The two saiyajins were so excited to see one another they played and had fun until Enma discovered

there was a living person on the planet and Vegeta was sent home. While the ouji had not been in one of his more normal

mental states during the visit; the impression left upon Pikkon and the other fighters there was that Vegeta was just a

smaller, equally cheerful version of Goku.

      " I miss Veggie really **bad, Pikkon. " the larger saiyajin's eyes watered, " I need to hug something. " he sniffled,**

the glanced over at Pikkon, " Pikkon can I give you a-- "

      " --NO! " Pikkon yelped. He looked around nervously, then pulled something out of his pocket, " AH! Hey! How, how

about while your waiting for "Veggie" to show up so you can hold **him, not random people who happen to be nearby, you and I**

can go participate in the Otherworld Tournament. " he held up the ad poster for it, " The Tournament's starting in about 15

minutes. I signed up yesterday. You can, ah, sign up too. You know, last-minute entry. " he nervously held out the paper as

Goku swiped it from him and looked at it confusedly, " I mean, I'm sure your little friend'll be here by the time it's over,

and he'll be pretty impressed if you win and the trophy they're offering this year. "

      " Impress little Veggie with something big and shiny and spark-i-ly...? " Goku trailed off.

      :::" Look what I won little Veggie! Isn't it PRETTY! " Goku beamed as he held a gigantic trophy 10 times the size

of himself over his head.

      " It's BEAUTIFUL Kakay! " Vegeta said in awe, then grinned, " And such a beautiful achievement deserves a beautiful

award! " the little ouji whipped out the saiyajin oujo crown and plopped it ontop of Goku's head, " Isn't that right, my

oujo? "

      " Veggie's oujo REAALLLLY? " Goku's eyes sparkled excitedly.

      " Mmm-hmm! I dub you the offical saiyajin no oujo from now on! " the ouji grinned, " AND you get to keep that nice

shiny crown! "

      Goku beamed, " HOORAY!! ":::

      Goku lept to his feet, startling Pikkon, " I'LL **DO IT!! "**

      Pikkon sweatdropped.

      " I will win the tournament and then the trophy and then Veggie will crown me his oujo and we will have lots of royal

fun together! " Goku cheered, then gave Pikkon a quick glomp, " Thank you Konny! " he said ecstatically, then zipped off.

      Pikkon twitched, disgusted as he dusted himself off, " Don't mention it. "

      " And Frog, the of the south quadrant advances to the Quarter Finals!! " the mushroom-headed announcer standing on

the platform shouted into his microphone. The crowd cheered him on as he staggered off the grounds.

      " OOH! YOU LOSER! " East Kaio gritted her teeth in resentment.

      North Kaio smirked, " It's so like you not to stand by your fighters when they're down. "

      " HA! At least I'M still alive, you old fart! " East Kaio retorted.

      " Who are YOU calling "old fart" you old hag! " North Kaio yanked her wig off. East Kaio gasped and grabbed it back,

both glaring at each other.

      " You two can fight all you want, it won't be of any use anyway since MY fighters are going to pound both of yours

into dust anyhow. " South Kaio laughed.

      " DON'T BE STUPID! MY GREATEST FIGHTER SON GOKU HAS RECENTLY BEEN KILLED AND HE'S GOING TO EASILY BEAT EVERY OTHER

COMPETITOR IN THIS ARENA! " North Kaio snapped.

      " SON GOKU IS NO MATCH FOR MY FROG! "

      " YEAH RIGHT, LIKE HE'D EVEN GET A PUNCH ON GOKU! "

      " Hey! " West Kaio popped up from between them, " Another match is about to start! Stop fighting so we can listen! "

      All four kaios glanced down at the arena. East Kaio straightened her wig.

      " And Son Goku EASILY advances to the Semi Finals! " the announcer said.

      " HA! WAY TO GO, GOKU! " North Kaio cheered, then blew a raspberry at the other three kaios.

      " Pikkon ALSO advances to the Semi Finals! " the annoucer added.

      " Alright Pikkon! " West Kaio cheered.

      " The only reason he got so far was because he kept being put up against such weak opponents. " North Kaio commented.

      " ARE YOU CALLING MY FIGHTERS WEAK! " East Kaio exclaimed.

      " Well, the Eastern galaxy HAS been near-completely destoryed, if you wanna talk evidence. " North Kaio smirked.

      " Now! " the Grand Kaio announced, " The final match of the competition! Let's see who's the best between Goku-chan

and Pikkon-chan! "

      " Heh, if I wasn't up for the challange, I'd be kicking myself right now for mentioning the tournament to you. "

Pikkon smirked at the large saiyajin infront of him.

      Goku grinned widely, " No, I am happy you told me! I'm lookin forward to beating you! "

      " Getting a tiny bit cocky, are you? "

      " Me-n-Veggie rub off on each other all the time! " Goku chirped, then bent down into a fighting position. He and

Pikkon launched themselves at each other and began to fight, the roar of the crowd cheering them on enveloping the

background.

      Meanwhile, back at Enma-Daio's, the red ogre continued to carry out his daily duties. Unaware of the madness that

would soon awaken...

      " Oh-kay! Everybody stay in line and wait your turn! Remember, if you get out of line or try and cut infront of

another person, we'll only send you to the back of the line and you'll feel like you're waiting for even LONGER than eternity

! " a red Oni with a microphone announced.

      Enma sat at his desk, stamping files for each person in line, " Heaven, heaven, hfil, hfil, hfil, hfil, hfil.. " he

mumbled under his breath to himself as he stamped.

      " Congradulations! You good souls are able to enter heaven! Please follow me and we'll escort you on our private

airplane! " a blue Oni said happily as he led a large group of fluffy white clouds out of the room.

      Another blue Oni led more clouds out through another door, " And for those of you going to hfil, your evil hearts

will undergo a therough cleaning! Please stay in a line and enter the laundry washing machine outside. " he motioned to a

large contraption which looked more like something made by Acme than a washing machine. The fluffy white clouds were pushed

and pulled throughout the machine, which drained a creepy-looking glowing pink liquid from the clouds and into a container.

The young, teenage Oni working the device bounced my with his headset on and playing an air-guitar, oblivious to the world.

      " Hfil, hfil... " Enma continued to stamp.

      " Well, you're a real pleasure today. " one of the Oni's remarked sarcastically.

      " Ever since Vegeta came down here earlier I've been like this. " Enma grumbled, annoyed.

      " Did you send his soul through the washing machine with the others? "

      Enma paused, his eyes widened, " Oh, crap! " he slapped himself on the forehead, " He got me so ticked off I sent his

soul straight down to hfil without purifying it first! He's probably down there reeking havoc or trying to escape somehow! "

he groaned, " Let's just hope he doesn't get any ideas down there... "

      " Ye-ye-ye-ye-YEAH! Ye-ye-ye-ye-YEAH! " the young Oni at the tank sang as he continued to play his air guitar.

      " HEY! Quit fooling around! You're supposed to be working the tank! " an older, blue Oni marched over to him.

      " I am. " the young Oni continued to dance around, blasting music from his headset.

      " No, you're moving around like an idiot and going deaf from these things! " the blue Oni reached to grab the red

one's headset, who easily ducked the attempt and went back to dancing, " If you keep this up I'm going to have to report

this to Enma-sama and he'll have your pay lowered even more! You're his son for crying out loud! "

      The young oni frowned, " Dock my pay any lower and I'll be working for free. "

      " Well then. I suggest if you want even a snowball's chance in hfil of getting a raise you better work harder. " the

blue oni said, them walked away, " The tank doesn't look too good. Better clean it. "

      The young oni face-faulted, " Oh....I'm not really a slacker. I'm just not a bad guy. " he sighed, then put his

headset back on and started to dance around happily again, singing along with the lyrics while unheard crackles of energy

erupted from the machine behind him. He pumped his fist into the air and froze when a gigantic explosion came from behind

him.

      " WAHHHHHHHHH!!! " Enma shouted as the backlash from the blast outside sent him falling backwards out of his chair

and onto the floor, " What the--? "

      " ENMA-SAMA! " one of the onis came running inside, " THE WASHING MACHINE HAS EXPLODED!! "

      " WHAT?! " Enma gasped.

      " I don't get it....I didn't even leave it alone or anything. " the young red oni whimpered covered with blotches of

smoke and holding a fire extinguisher in his hands. The blue oni dashed back outside and gawked at the sight.

      " YOU IDIOT!! WHY DIDN'T YOU CHANGE THE TANKS!! NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!! " he exclaimed, half repremanding and

half terrified.

      Another part of the machine exploded, covering the young oni in a reddish-purple smoke-cloud. When the smoke cleared

parts of the oni's body were mutating into a giant yellow blob-like monster. The blue oni shrieked and dashed back inside

while more and more things outside continued to explode.

      " That washing machine has been cleansing evil auras since the day we bought it! " Enma stood up, " It would be

terrible if something were to awaken within that mass... "

      The giant yellow blob-like monster that was now outside the building began to chant Janemba, causing the world to

warp before him. The blue oni from before dashed down the hallway to Enma's room, " ENMA-SAMA! THE GASES ARE TRANSFORMING

THE ONIS INTO MONSTERS--! " he let out a strangled yelp before a thick layer of ice that was being sent down the floor

reached him and froze him in place.

      Enma twitched in shock, recognizing the powers, " That guy was a dai-mao crook! A ringleader that ruled the entire

spirit world! If someone was possessed by his evil aura... "

      " Enma-sama, how could that have happened? " the remaining oni beside him asked, worried.

      " He must have put a barrier up around my domain...he's possessed by all that is evil. " Enma said, " If anyone could

take control over the spirit world, he can. " Enma paced the floor, increasingly worried.

      " Enma-sama, isn't there anything you can do? " the oni pleaded.

      " Somehow or another, we have to find a way to defeat that thing that's imprisioned us in here, " Thanks to myself, I

could have caused this world to fall to whoever displays the greater strength. Now that I cannot maintain control, our world

and the other world's natural laws will change drastically. Random dead people will return to life, and it would cause a

great disturbance. "

      The oni backed up, petrified, " You--you mean--? "

      " YAHHHHH!!! " Goku and Pikkon exchanged kicks to each other while the Kaios continued to watch with anticipation.

      " Will you two settle down. " the grand Kaio said to North and South Kaio.

      High above the ring, the asteroids that littered the skies began to change into large, multicolored jellybeans.

Back on Earth...

      " AHHHHHHHHHH! A GHOST! " a woman screamed as she backed up, " O--ojichan!!? " she and her family gawked at the old

man sitting ontop of his tombstone.

      " I've been dead for 5 years now, and suddenly I'm alive again. And I have my legs back. " he said in surprise,

stretching one of his legs out for the other three family members to see. The woman backed up two steps and fainted.

      " JULIETTE! " a man ran happily up to the stone he was praying infront of to see a young girl in her 20's standing

there, " You're alive! "

      The girl stared at him, " Aren't you, Romeo? "

      " Yes Juliette! " he came out into the light.

      Juliette gasped, " Romeo! You're old enough to be my grandfather!? "

      The man gawked, then cocked an eyebrow, " Juliette you died over 60 years ago! Didn't you age in the afterlife?! "

      " Huh? " the large saiyajin blinked as he opened his eyes to see he was covered in dirt, " WAHH! " Raditsu shoved his

arm upward and paused to feel it grasping air. He poked his head up out of the soil and climbed out. He was just a few feet

away from where Piccolo had killed him and his brother, " Hey, I'm alive. " he blinked, then grinned, " HAHA! I'm ALIVE! I'm

not in HFIL anymore! " he cheered, then felt something cold blow through his chest. Raditsu looked down and gawked to see

the hole Piccolo's ki-blast had shot through his heart was still there, " I'm a ZOMBIE? " he sweatdropped, " Eh, it's better

than being in hfil. Heck, ANYTHING'S better than being in hfil. " he stretched his arms and legs as if warming up for a

sparring match, " It's a good thing we saiyajin DECAY as slow as we AGE. " he said to himself, sweatdropping at the thought

of waking up in nothing but a skeleton. Raditsu shuddered, then reached for his scouter only to gawk to feel it no longer

there. He twitched, " They steal my scouter, and bury me. Hn... " he grumbled, " Well, as long as I'm here, I better get

something to eat. I haven't eaten since I was alive, I'm probably starving! " the saiyajin said, walking off and leaving

the spot in the ground open, " Finding food's going to be a lot harder without my scouter. " Raditsu sighed, then shrugged

it off. He floated up and blasted off into the sky, beneath him nothing but miles and miles of grass and a tree every once in

a while. He sighed, then smiled when he noticed a small house plopped down in the middle of nowhere, " Heh-heh, perfect! "

*****************************************************************************************************************************

2:12 PM 11/25/2003

END OF PART ONE!

Chuquita: HOORAY! Part one is finished! And just intime for our three-year anniversary!

Goku: YAY!

Chuquita: (to audiance) It's been three whole years since I started my account and my first fic here, "Veggienapped"!

_Neat stuff fanfiction.net used to have: Forum, use whatever font you like, those different colored skins named after_

_different__ types of fruit, pictures 'n links in the fics, profile pictures. (Mine was one of a confused-looking Goku)_

_:D_

_Neat stuff fanfiction.net has now: The preview-fic-before-you-upload-it feature, the add-chapters featuer, the search_

_engine__, and the different languages setting in the sections._

Goku: (toots little horn) *TOOOT*!

Chuquita: (points to fic) I can't wait til the dub of this movie comes out!

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) The actual "movie" portion of the story didn't even start til 2/3rds of the way through this fic!

Chuquita: Yeah, I know. (grins) But I had to put in the filler because there's way too many plot-holes in this movie!

Vegeta: (smirks) I enjoyed how Onna was the one to accidentally kill us.

Goku: Poor Chi-chan must be having a TERRIBLE mental trama right now.

Chuquita: Hai, in the beginning I was actually starting to feel a lil sorry for her, you know, cuz of what happened in the

last fic and some people really liked Past Chi-Chi. SO! To solve my dilema of how I can still have her undergo humiliation

next chapter and not feel bad (which I suddenly felt not even a few days ago) I'm going to have a mini-scene where Bulma and

Mirai get a few postcards sent through her time-snap machine from Past Chi-Chi once her timeline is insync w/the present,

meaning her timeline's Bulma has finally invented the same machine so she can thank them. Anyone curious as to how that

timeline's present turned out will be revealed in the next chapter!

Goku: I liked NICE Chi-chan!

Chuquita: At first I had trouble on exactly how that timeline would go, and almost decided not to write the mini-scene at all

, but then I got a great idea last night that'll wrap it all up together!

Vegeta: (big evil grin) I'm the idea, aren't I?

Chuquita: (happily) Yes, you are!

Goku: (curious) What's Raditsu doing here? (points to fic)

Chuquita: Oh! He and Nappa meeting up w/the Son family (the remaining living members, anyway) is going to replace the really

really short so-short-you-could-blink-and-miss-them parts where Goten and Trunks are fighting that army. They and the others

WILL still be fighting zombies though, and Gotenks WILL appear at the end where he does in the movie.

Vegeta: You can tell where the movies would've started seeing as how small the scenes get halfway though.

Chuquita: Haha, hai! (to audiance) I have two things to go on while I'm making this parody. A subbed version of it and a

script (which doesn't necessarily match the script in the sub, but I take from both).

Goku: Hee~~ my sub voice is very KAWAII!

Vegeta: (grumbles) AND very annoying.

Chuquita: I recently near-finished getting back all the subs-n-dubs I lost! (grins) All I have left is subs 267, 268, 269, &

277! So all my movies and other episodes and clips are all back! (pats Goku's shoulder) I missed Son-kun's "heeheehee" song

in 275 so much!

Goku: (beams, opens his mouth super-wide as if he's about to sing)

Vegeta: (yelps and quickly covers Son's mouth from singing)

Goku: (blinks) ...?

Chuquita: We'll see you in part 2 everybody! (waves) Bye!

Goku: (muffled) Mmphmmph!

Vegeta: (big smirk) (salutes) Goodbye!


	2. Chu should not write a Corner while test...

8:15 PM 11/25/2003

E-mail: lac31685@aol.com

By: Chuquita

Quote of the Week: -from dbz Movie 12 "Rebirth of Fusion, Goku and Vegeta!"

Gokuh: Vegeta, we don't have much time so I have to train you fast!

Chuey's Corner:

Goku: (w/big grin on his face) (cracks whip) Yah mule, yah!

Vegeta: (frightened) Where did Kakarrotto get a big black whip?

Chuquita: (blinks) I'm not sure, (to audiance) Welcome to part 2!

Goku: (now standing up and holding his chair in one hand, the whip in the other) YAH! YAH! (nearly snaps the desk in two)

(happily) This is fun! Just like a lion trainer at the circus!

Vegeta: (nervous laugh) Ah, Kakarrotto, why don't you be a good little peasant and put that thing, ah, down.

Goku: (pouts) But I like my pretty black rope.

Vegeta: But it's, (watches whip snap at floor and leave a large mark) (twitches) ...dangerous.

Chuquita: (equally nervous) What Veggie means is you could seriously injure somebody with that, namely us.

Goku: (grins) Aw, you do not have to worry about being injuried, Veggie and Chu-sama! I have it allllll under control! (snaps

whip again, nearly chopping off Veggie's feet)

Vegeta: HOLY--Kakarrotto PUT IT BACK!

Goku: (frowns) Aw.... (drops chair, claps his hands together)

(Random parade of Circus animals and people march through, blasting circus music)

Chuquita: ...?

Vegeta: ...?

Lion Tamer: My whip, Son Goku!

Goku: (pouts) Here you go. (sadly hands it over) (watches as Lion Tamer and circus march off) (calling out) THANK YOU FOR THE

TEMPORARY USE OF YOUR PRODUCT!

Lion Tamer: (calling back) ANYTIME!

Chuquita: ...?

Vegeta: ...?

Goku: (sits back in his chair and pouts) NOW what am I going to train Veggie with? (sniffles)

Vegeta: (pats him on the shoulder) There there, Kakarrotto.

Goku: (perks up, leaps to his feet) How about, MY **BIGGER PRETTY BLACK ROPE! (whips out whip 5 times bigger than previous**

one)

Vegeta: (shrieks) AHH-HAH!! (leaps back away from Son) NO KAKARROTTO! NO NO NO! PUT IT AWAY! (nervously grabs whip and tosses

it off into the distance) Here. (hands a common everyday pillow to Son) You can "train" me with this. Ah, haha. (still

shaking slightly)

Goku: (swings pillow back and forth, testing it out) (happy-smiles) I think this will work JUST FINE, little Veggie!

Vegeta: (sighs with relief) GOOD.

Goku: (smacks Veggie across the back of the head with the pillow)

Vegeta: OOF! (head slams into the desk from the force made by Goku's pillow) Oww...

Goku: (whacks Veggie again with the pillow)

Vegeta: (sits up) OWW!

Goku: (blows little whistle now around his neck) NOW! DO YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW TO DO THE FYUU-JON DANCE OR NOT!

Vegeta: (rubs his head in pain) (glances at Son and shrieks to see the large saiyajin is now wearing a white tank-top similar

to Veggie's blue one, light blue tights, and ballet shoes) **WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU TODAY!!**

Goku: (blinks) What does little Veggie mean?

Vegeta: Well, let's see, HOW ABOUT THE FACT THAT YOU ALMOST MURDERED ME WITH A CIRCUS WHIP AND NOW YOU'RE DRESSED IN

SOMETHING EVEN TIGHER THAT MOCK-TRAINING-OUTFIT BULMA MADE FOR ME TO FIGHT CELL IN!

Chuquita: (chimes in) Don't forget those funny little black pants and the random sneakers.

Vegeta: Hai... (narrows his eyes) I dislike sneakers, their laces confuse me.

Chuquita: WHICH is why you wear boots?

Vegeta: Exactly. (nods) Now, back to Kakarrott----o? (looks up to see Goku trying to pose Veggie's arms for him) (twitches)

(leaps to his feet) WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT!

Goku: (giggles at Veggie) Heeheehee.

Chuquita: (giggles as well) Heeheeheehahaha!

Vegeta: (pales) What'd he do now?

Chuquita: (points to Veggie.

Vegeta: (looks down to see he's suddenly wearing a pink tutu and tights) AHHHHH!! HOLY CRAP HOW'D YOU DO THAT!! (gawks at

Son)

Goku: (cheerful and clueless) My mind works in mysterious ways, little Veggie!

Vegeta: ...I'm offically scared.

Chuquita: Aren't you glad we don't do PG-13 ALL the time, Veggie?

Vegeta: (blunt) VERY. (walks off-screen and rips off tights and tutu, walks back in regular navy blue training clothes)

Goku: (opens his mouth)

Vegeta: (points at him) (threateningly) DON'T. SAY. ANYTHING!

Goku: (closes his mouth, still full of hair puffing his cheeks up)

Vegeta: Now let's start part 2 before I have yet another permanent trama to add to my already-growing list.

Chuquita: (smiles) You got it Veggie! (to audiance) Here's part 2!

Summary: Goku and Veggie are accidentally killed together--by Chi-Chi. While a terrified Chi-Chi sets off on a way to hide

the bodies and bring the two saiyajins back, Goku and Veggie are on an adventure of a different kind. In otherworld! Enma

kicks Veggie into h.f.i.l. without Goku's knowledge, however it ends up that Veggie just happens to be the person they need

to help Goku destory Janemba, an evil monster who has possessed one of the local Onis. Just how do they plan to do it? By

using the one of the few things Veggie dreads, the Fusion Dance. Will Gogeta be able to stop Janemba? Will Chi-Chi be able to

bring back Goku and Vegeta? And what DID Gogeta do during those 28 minutes between beating the bad guy and splitting back

in two? Find out!

Gogeta: (pouting) Don't I have a line?

Chuquita: Oh, you and Jitto are in THIS chapter. You have lots!

Gogeta: (cheers) HOORAY!

Vegeta: What was with the weird kaka-stuff up there anyway?

Chuquita: I was trying out "diet vanilla pepsi" instead of regular pepsi when I typed this corner. That stuff does weird

things to your brain. (tosses diet vanilla pepsi over her shoulder and into the recycle bin, then pops open regular can of

pepsi).

Vegeta: (glaring at used can in the bin) You BETTER stay in there.

*****************************************************************************************************************************

      " There. Fine. Of course. Hahaha. " Chi-Chi laughed nervously as she stared at the two open coffin-capsules. She

had parked her car deep in the brush of the woods outside her house so no one could witness her temporarily disposing of the

bodies. Chi-Chi opened the car door and nervously took Vegeta out, seeing as he was the lighter of the two, much less heavy

than picking up Goku, " Here we go, Ouji. You can just nap safely in here while I figure a way to bring you and Goku back to

life and hopefully Goku won't hate me forever, right? " she layed him down on the cot, " I mean, you've killed lots of people

before, and he doesn't hate YOU for it. Because, because it was an accident. Just like what I just did earlier. " she closed

the top and re-capsulized it. Chi-Chi put the capsule in her handbag, then went to go get Goku, " Accident. Right. Just keep

telling yourself that Chi-Chi and you'll be fine.

      " Come on Goku-san. " she picked him up around the waist and nearly had her knees collapse, " OH GOD! " Chi-Chi

shakily stood up again, " You were much lighter earlier today, you know that....or maybe I'm just getting hungry. Or tired,

or something. " she layed Goku gently down on the remaining cot and closed the glass cover, " I hope you can forgive me for

this. I thought I was over attacking the Ouji. I guess I'm not. " she said outloud, then smirked determindly, " Well you just

wait til you both come back! I'll beat him at his own game WITHOUT having to harm you! It's alright if I wage war against the

Ouji as long as you don't get mixed up in it or I actually kill him again like I did....this morning.... " she trailed off

uneasily, " ..right. " Chi-Chi capsulized Goku's container and put that in her purse as well, " Well! Now that that's over, I

better head back home. Gohan's due back in, " she looked at her watch, " AHHH! A HALF-HOUR!! " Chi-Chi quickly looked left,

then right, then lept into her car, spun it around, and drove hastily back to her home.

      " Kaasan? Hey Kaasan! " Gohan called out as he wandered around the inside of his house with Videl and Goten.

      " I don't think your mom's here, Gohan. " Videl observed, then noticed something on the table and picked it up,

" "Dear Chi-Chi, put away groceries, went out to buy more duct tape and a hammer for that pipe, love Toussan.". " she held

up the note, " Well, your grandpa was here, that's for sure. "

      " YAY! We got more food! Haha! " Goten ran over to the fridge and opened it up only to ooh and ahh at all the brand

new unopened and fresh treats inside.

      " NOBODYMOVE! " the front door slammed open. Chi-Chi froze to see the trio staring at her blankly, " I mean, hi!

Gohan, Goten! You're home! Oh and you brought Videl with you that's so nice! "

      " Kaasan? You feelin alright? " Gohan said uneasily.

      " Me? Of course I'm alright! I'm just fine! Hahaha! " she let out a forced laugh.

      " Where were you? "

      Chi-Chi froze, " I was, uhh, out buying you some potato chips! " she whipped out the bag she had bought at the

Capsule Store, " Haha, yeah. "

      " But we already have 3 bags. Ojichan went food-shopping, remember? " Goten blinked, confused as he held up the three

other bags of potato chips.

      " Well, we, ah, needed one more! You know, since there's four of us in the family. Hahaha! " Chi-Chi force-laughed

again, " SO! How about I make you three a snack, huh? " she said, setting her handbag down on the couch she had plopped Goku

earlier and headed out into the kitchen.

      " Where's Toussan? " Gohan asked.

      " He's out. "

      " Out? "

      " WiththeOuji. " Chi-Chi said quickly.

      " If he's out with Vegeta, wouldn't you be trying to stop them by now? " Gohan looked baffled and concerned.

      " Oh you know I'm trying to cut back on my stress, Gohan. " she said, taking things out of the fridge, " Be--besides,

it's getting cold out there you know. "

      _::Yes, cold and DEAD!:: the little voice in her head shouted._

      " STOPTHAT!! " Chi-Chi shrieked, holding either side of her head while looking upward. She froze in place and looked

down to see Gohan and the others staring at her, bizzaro'd out, " Ah, headache. "

      " You should take something for that. " Videl said, sitting down.

      _::Hai...something like a BULLET!::_

      " YOU BE QUIET THIS IS ALL THE OUJI'S FAULT NOT MINE!! " Chi-Chi snapped.

      " ... " Videl got up again and backed up out of the room ever-so-slowly; her eyes bugging out of her head. Videl

dragged Gohan aside, " Uh, Gohan-kun, I don't want to sound offensive or anything, but think your mom's losing her mind. "

      " I still blame Vegeta. " Gohan said flatly.

      " HA! SEE! GOHAN-CHAN AGREES WITH ME! " Chi-Chi shouted at the air.

      " Course he saved my butt almost a dozen times on Namek and was the one who distracted Cell so I could defeat him...

and then the whole plot of his to save us from Buu which actually WORKED....so I guess I feel too thankful for all that to

really go over there and beat the stuffings out of him. " Gohan sighed, then shrugged, " Besides, I'm a nice guy. I don't do

stuff like that unless seriously provoked into the inherited rage I've gotten from Kaasan. "

      " Hey look! Capsules! " Goten grinned as he pulled the two capsules containing Goku and Vegeta's bodies out of

Chi-Chi's handbag.

      " AHHH! DON'T TOUCH THOSE!! " Chi-Chi rushed over to him and snagged them away.

      " Why? " Goten tilted his head with a very Goku-esque expression on his face.

      " BECAUSE, they're for Goku and the Ouji. See! " Chi-Chi flipped over the capsules which she had written each one's

occupant's name on one side of it in permanent black marker.

      " They aren't part of some bizarre plan to get revenge on Vegeta, are they Kaasan? " Gohan sighed.

      " NO! " Chi-Chi snapped.

      _::Of course they're not, you've already gotten your "revenge" upon HIM, haven't you?:: the little voice mocked._

      Chi-Chi's bottom left eyelid twitched. She put the capsules back in her handbag, " SAY! Let's all go eat now, hmm? "

she said, walking back to the kitchen. Goten curiously reached for her handbag again. Chi-Chi grabbed his arm and dragged

him off into the kitchen after her, " Come on YOU. "

      " NNANNANNANNA!! " Gohan made a quick chomping sound as he practically gorged down his noodles. Six hours was WAY too

long to wait to have a good meal, and he knew if he brought a saiyajin-sized lunch to school one day he'd get dozens of

stares at his appetite, " MORE PLEASE! " he grinned and held up his empty bowl.

      " ME TOO ME TOO! " Goten held up the plate which once held half a dozen different entreés.

      " I can't believe you two aren't full yet! " Chi-Chi sweatdropped, then heard an odd bubbling sound behind her and

glanced over her shoulder to where a mess of dirty dishes sat in the sink. She shuddered, " Eeew. Stupid dirty dishes. " she

mumbled.

      _::I'm sure Goku would help you with them, if he wasn't DEAD!::_

      " I'm NOT listening to you. " Chi-Chi stubbornly folded her arms, " Infact, I'm going to ignore you. Just a stupid

little voice caused by me not getting enough sleep. Hai. " she nodded.

      " ... "

      " ... "

      Gohan and Goten stared at her for a moment.

      " Ah, Kaasan are you oh-kay? "

      " GOHANIMFINE! "

      " More please! " Goten chirped again.

      " Ohhhh, I hate having to clean all this up without Go-chan here. He's so much FASTER than me at cleaning dishes,

even though he does break about a third of them by the time he's done. " Chi-Chi sighed sadly.

      " I'll help you, Chi-Chi-san! " Videl said, getting up.

      " NO NO! Videl I can't have you doing that! You're a guest after all. " Chi-Chi waved her hands in the air, then

turned to the boys at the table, " Why I'm sure that Goten would-- "

      Goten's eyes widened and the little chibi instantly plunked his head down on the side of the table and started to

fake-snore as if he were asleep.

      Chi-Chi twitched, " Oh-kayyyyy. " she glanced to the other son at the table, " Gohan? "

      Gohan was suddenly in the middle of a deep-thought-provoking math problem in his math book which had just appeared.

      Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " Are you THAT afraid of your own mess! "

      " I said I'd help. "

      Chi-Chi glanced over at Videl, who was waving to her.

      " Hi there! "

      Chi-Chi sighed, " Alright, but you have to be careful, such strange things grow out of the sink sometimes. "

      " Yeah! Like that hairy lizard! " Goten chirped. Videl turned a pale green. Chi-Chi shot a glare at Goten who went

back to pretending to be asleep.

      " "Hairy lizard"? " Videl said flatly, looking shocked.

      " Oh that was just that one time! And it's not like it bit anybody! Why Goku caught it when it tried to escape, then

cooked it up and had it as a snack and he was just fine the next day. " Chi-Chi lightly brushed it off.

      Videl paled at what she had gotten herself into, " ...uh-huh. "

      " WOW! Videl-san you're fast at this! " Chi-Chi gasped.

      " VERY fast. Almost as fast as me! " Goten oohed as he looked over Chi-Chi's shoulder. Chi-Chi sweatdropped and

glanced at the chibi. Goten instantly closed his eyes and pretened to be asleep again while still hanging over her shoulder.

      " I wonder how you do that, Goten-chan. " she said in mock-surprise.

      " ...sleepwalking. " he said, then went back to snoring.

      " *CRASH*! Oh! I'm sorry! " Videl gasped, accidentally dropping a plate.

      " Oh, its alright! I'm sure once you can Gohan are married, you'll both be WONDERFUL at cleaning things! " Chi-Chi

said happily.

      " WAHHH! " Gohan fell out of his chair and Videl fell over.

      " Don't you think we're a little YOUNG! " Videl's face flushed, gawking.

      " AHHHHhhh... " Gohan's own face flushed brightly with embarassment.

      " Heeheehee. " Goten giggled. Chi-Chi glanced over at him again.

      " ...sleeplaughter. "

      " *SIGH*! "

      " *beep*BEEP*beep*! " Videl's walkie-talkie-watch started beeping. She blinked and pressed a button on the watch,

" Hello? "

      " Videl! This is the chief! We have a terrible situation! Random dead people are coming back to life and reeking

havoc upon the cities! You have to come save us!! "

      " Random dead people coming back to life? " she murured in shock.

      Chi-Chi's eyes widened to the size of saucers and the saucer that was in her hands slipped from her grip and

shattered against the kitchen floor, ::Oh my GOD. It's the OUJI. It HAS to be! He's opened up a portal between this world and

the next and he's sending evil zombies to seek revenge on me for killing him!!::

      " Well, come on, Saiyaman. " Videl glanced over her shoulder at Gohan, who lept out of his chair and hit the button

on his own watch, transforming him into 'Saiyaman'.

      " I'm READY, Videl! " Gohan said in his superhero voice.

      " You don't need to talk in that accent here, we all know who you are. " Videl sweatdropped.

      " But, this is what Saiyaman sounds like. " Gohan blinked.

      Videl sighed, " Alright. Let's go! "

      Gohan looked over his shoulder, " Kaasan? Goten? You should come with us. "

      " What?! " Chi-Chi gawked.

      " ALRIGHT! We get to be superheroes just like Gohan! " Goten cheered happily, jumping off of Chi-Chi's shoulder and

to the ground.

      " Listen Okaasan. " Gohan explained, " If random people and creatures are being brought back to life, that means that

even animals and people around **here can be affected too! You and Goten don't want to be chased around the mountain by a**

herd of undead dinosaurs, do you!? "

      " No, not really-- "

      " --then come with us! You can help us fight off the zombies! " Gohan offered.

      " Alright. " Chi-Chi agreed.

      " Great! Grab your weapons and follow us! " Videl said cheerfully, getting ready to leave.

      " WHAT ARE YOU, CRAZY?! I'M TRYING TO GIVE THEM UP SO I DON'T KILL ANYONE EL---yeah. Haha. " Chi-Chi laughed

nervously.

      " Maybe you should though, Kaasan. It's not like Vegeta's going to be there. "

      _::Yeah, he's DEAD::_

      " Well... " Chi-Chi trailed off.

      " You seem pretty nervous lately, and that type of thing, though potentially dangerous if you don't control it, seems

to calm you down. " Gohan said.

      " And...it's oh-kay with you? " Chi-Chi checked, slightly suspicious.

      " Yeah, sure. " Gohan shrugged, " After all, we need all the help we can-- "

      Chi-Chi now stood before him grinning evilly with belts of bullets around her waist, her bazooka over one arm and a

machine gun in the other. The laundry-room door swung back and forth, revealing that's where she had retrieved the items.

      " ... " Gohan's eyes widened, " Ah, yeah. " he blinked, " Well, uh, come on, let's....get, going. "

      Videl watched as Chi-Chi marched out of the house, then glanced back at the Son brothers, ::I hope that isn't

genetic::

      " HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!! " Goku shouted as he and Pikkon exchanged a flurry of punches, the large saiyajin excited

over the ever-growing-in-length prospect of what would happen if he won the trophy and Vegeta had crowned him his oujo.

Pikkon looked a little frightened at the huge grin on the saiyajin's face.

      Both fighters froze in place as the entire arena suddenly shook. A large jut of ice had suddenly popped out of the

middle of the arena floor. Goku paused and glanced up at the Grand Kaio.

      " Dai-Kaio-sama! What was that? " he asked curiously.

      Grand Kaio adjusted his sunglasses, " It came from Enma-chan's place. "

      " The old Enma? HE did that? " Goku gasped, staring at the object, he reached out to grab it.

      " DON'T TOUCH IT! " Pikkon snapped, causing Goku's pointer finger to freeze in place just an inch away from the

object, " YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS! "

      Goku glanced back at the object, then backed away from it and turned back to the Grand Kaio.

      " Why don't you go check it out? " the Kaio proposed.

      Pikkon tapped the large saiyajin on the shoulder, " I'll be right back, I'm going to see what it is. "

      Goku's bottom lip wobbled, " HEY!! " he grabbed Pikkon's hand and latched onto it, " You cannot just leave like that!

Unless I beat you I cannot win that pretty trophy to show Veggie who will then make me his oujo so we can go on a-mazing

royal adventures together!! "

      " Goku-chan would you go together? It's alright to settle this later. " Grand Kaio said. The large saiyajin oohed at

him.

      " Oh-kay. " Pikkon sighed.

      " Hahaha! What a nuisance, huh Pikkon! " Goku grinned as he elbowed Pikkon twice.

      " Not the only nuisance around here if you ask-- "

      " --grabmyshoulder! " Goku chirped, holding it out. Pikkon cocked an eyebrow, then did so.

      Goku put his fingers on his forehead, " Wow, Enma-sama's ki feels so weak. Well, I know where I'm goin. " he nodded,

then teleported Pikkon and himself to Enma's, which was now littered in giant multicolored jellybean-like objects. Both

warriors gasped. Enma's house was now warped within one of the large jellybeans.

      " GOKU! " Enma appeared upside-down and warped bigger than his house, " Thank goodness you're here! My world and the

spirit world have been taken over! "

      " That is terrible! " Goku gasped, then perked up, " Do not worry though! We'll get you out of that big jellybean

EASILY! " he grinned and gave Enma a thumbs-up, " Pikkon! Let's break open that giant jellybean! "

      " Right! " Pikkon nodded.

      Both of them formed ki and sent the blasts at the huge yellow jellybean.

      " It absorbed our ki. " Pikkon gawked.

      " Well then we'll have to try again! " Goku formed another ball of ki.

      " SON GOKU! THE CAUSE OF THIS IS THE GUY ON THE ROOF!! " Enma shouted, causing Goku to power down the ball of ki in

his hand.

      " Oh the roof? " Goku and Pikkon glanced upward. They flew up above the jellybean and both let out shrieks of shock

at the sight of the huge yellow blob sitting ontop of the building.

      Both warriors hovered there in shock for a moment.

      " Oh! He's a big fellow! " Goku exclaimed, finally breaking the silence. Pikkon sweatdropped at him, too frighened

by the creature's massive size to say something about Goku's obvious observation.

      " That's him? " Pikkon blinked, then narrowed his eyes, " Alright! He's mine! " he flew up to the blob, then waved

his limbs in a random anger, " HEY! You took over the spirit world! " he pointed at the blob's face.

      The blob only tilted its head and happily chanted, " Janemba Janemba! "

      " "Janemba"? " Pikkon said, " Ah, Janemba! Be a good kid and release the spirit world, huh? "

      " ... " the blob only stared out into space.

      Pikkon's temper steamed and he waved his limbs about again in frustration, " HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU!

RELEASE THIS PLACE BEFORE I INJURE YOU SO BAD YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO!! "

      " ? " Goku blinked.

      Janemba turned to the audiance and grinned again, " Janemba! "

      " HEY!!! DO YOU TAKE ME FOR A FOOL!! " Pikkon yelled at him.

      Janemba smiled and flicked Pikkon way with his finger, causing him to go careening through the air before he hit one

of the jellybeans and bounced off it.

      " Pikkon! " Goku gasped floating up. He turned to Janemba and beamed, " Hey! You're strong! What's your name? "

      " Goku! Be careful! " Pikkon flew back over to him with his hands over his face in pain, " You gotta watch that guy,

there's something seriously wrong with him. "

      Janemba blasted an armful of wind at them, nearly knocking the duo backwards. Both Pikkon and Goku managed to hold

their own through the wind.

      " Incredible! I am beginning to see just how strong he really is! " Goku said in awe. He clasped his hands together

and grinned at Pikkon, " In order to beat him, we'll have to be CREATIVE! " Goku wiggled his hands and fingers.

      Pikkon paled, " Oh GOD.. "

      " I'll be his playmate while YOU go save the old Enma! " Goku beamed.

      " "Playmate"?? " Pikkon twitched, sweatdropping.

      Goku pointed off in Enma's house's direction, " Off u go! "

      " Goku! " Pikkon exclaimed, " Haven't you thought that **I may have a good idea of my OWN for us to use!? "**

      The large saiyajin stared at him cluelessly, then watched as Pikkon flew off.

      " Janemba Janemba Janemba! " the creature pointed at Goku.

      " Me? " Goku blinked, " You want to see ME fight? That is a bad thought! " he said happily with sparkily eyes and

still wiggling hands and fingers. The large saiyajin grinned and flew off towards the monster. He spun upside-down as he

flew upward, then landed on the giant yellow jellybean incasing Enma's home.

      " HURRY UP AND GET ME OUTTA HERE ALREADY!! " Enma screamed from inside, startling the duo.

      " OH! The old Enma! I forgot about you! " Goku laughed, putting his hand behind his head.

      " WAHH! " Pikkon fell over, " HOW COULD YOU FORGET **HIM! HE'S THE WHOLE POINT WE'RE HERE YOU NUMBSKULL! " Pikkon**

shouted.

      " You know, if it was Veggie who was here, VEGGIE wouldn't yell at me for forgetting a-bout Enma. " Goku pouted

stubbornly, " Now! While I lure him away, you keep trying to break open the jellybean, oh-kay? " Goku said seriously, his

serious face freaking out Pikkon slightly. He instantly switched back to a big happy grin and flew off in Janemba's direction

, giggling all the way. Goku hovered inches infront of Janemba's face, then swung his arms foward clapped, startling the

creature and causing it to lose its balance, " Can't catch me! " Goku chirped as he fell downwards.

      Janemba laughed and jumped down as well.

      " Follow the leader! Wave your arms like a birdie! "

      Janemba did so as the two of them fell further down through the sea of floating giant jellybeans, Janemba's giant

body catching some of the beans as he fell. Goku sweetly landed on the ground and looked at his new surroundings. There were

tons of jellybeans everywhere and many of the people in hfil had been turned into 2-D jingerbread cookies that stuck into

the floor.

      " Wow! Hfil sure has changed a lot since the last time I came down here! " Goku said in awe, then nearly fell over

once Janemba's huge body hit the floor, causing a massive earthquake. The monster had fallen onto his back, unable to get up.

      Goku laughed at him, " So funny! All that power and he can't get up! "

      Janemba grinned and easily jumped to his feet, causing the saiyajin's eyes to widen. Janemba put his hands on the

ground. Dozens of mini-Janembas suddenly appeared each time he did it. Goku gasped in surprise.

      " O! " he said, then smiled, " That's a silly thing you did! " he watched as the mini-Janembas started walking

towards him. Goku went into attack mode and stuck a fighting pose as the Janembas all jumped ontop of him at once. The huge

Janemba clapped its hands. Goku powered up and easily kicked them all up into the air. The mini-Janembas fell to the ground,

bouncing in pain.

      Janemba stopped clapping, suddenly confused, " Janemba? "

      " STRIKE! " Gohan shouted in victory as he watched a bowling-ball-shaped-ki barrel down a large group of zombies.

      " Way to go, Gohan-chan! " Chi-Chi exclaimed happily, then rammed through several zombies with her bazooka, using it

in a manner similar to a sword, " HA HA HA!! "

      " WHOOPA! " Videl lept up into the air and sent a kick at one of the larger zombies, causing him to fall backwards

and topple all those behind him like a set of dominios.

      " HAHAHA! " Goten laughed as he yanked off one zombie's arm, then jumped onto his shoulder and beat him over the

head, " This is FUN! "

      " So much for respecting the dead. " Chi-Chi sweatdropped, then paused as a zombie came up from behind her. She

pulled her bazooka around and shot a hole through his head, " DIE ZOMBIES!!! "

      " ... " Gohan and Videl both sweatdropped at her.

      " HO HO HO! What a charming picture you all make. Zombiebusters! " a voice familiar to Gohan came from up above.

The group looked up to see Freeza standing up on one the ledge of one of the taller buildings.

      " FREEZA! " Gohan exclaimed.

      " My, what an honor. You even know my name. Did you get it through an acquantince? " Freeza asked.

      " Remembering me shouldn't be too hard. " Gohan said, reaching to take off his sunglasses, " You met me when I was

just a child. Not too hard to remember, right? "

      Freeza froze. That voice. It sounded eerily simliar to, " SON GOKU!!! YOU'RE SON GOKU'S CHILD!! "

      " Heh, that's right! " Gohan flung off his glasses and his 'stylish' bandana-like headgear and spun around. He

struck several Saiyaman poses, " Evil everywhere will not be forgiven! I am Son Gohan! "

      Videl clapped for him, " Gohan-kun! That was so cool! "

      Freeza narrowed his eyes and grinned maliciously, " Ah, in that case you will be perfect for me to exact my revenge

upon Son Goku with. "

      " Well see. " Gohan powered up.

      " Why don't you see for yourself? " Freeza laughed, then let out a strangled noise as something suddenly barrelled

down on the side of his head and smacked it into the floor of the roof.

      " YOU! "

      Freeza blinked at the unfamiliar voice, he looked up to see Chi-Chi growling at him in rage.

      " IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT THE OUJI'S BRAIN IS SO MESSED UP! IF **YOU HADN'T BLOWN UP HIS PLANET HE WOULD'VE HAD ****MILLONS**

OF OTHER SAIYAJINS TO CHOOSE FROM TO MAKE HIS **OUJO!! NOW BECAUSE OF YOU CAUSING THEIR NEAR-EXTINCTION, THE OUJI COMES AFTER**

MY GO-CHAN EVERYDAY LIKE THE BUBONIC PLAGUE!! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO MADE ALL THAT HAPPEN! AND NOW **YOU'RE** THE ONE WHO'S

GOING TO PAY!! "

      " OKAASAN!! " Gohan exclaimed.

      " NO! THIS IS **MY** REPENTANCE FOR KIL---GOKU-SAN! " she snapped, " The OUJI I will deal with LATER. " she gritted

her teeth.

      " Is re-killing ME really going to 'make it all better'? "

      " Yes. " Chi-Chi smirked evilly, " Because YOU, I can kill without a guilt trip. " she said simply, then pulled the

trigger and shot a hole straight through Freeza's head. The icejin screamed, shocked she had done it. He stagged to his feet,

his brain functions starting to instantly fail, " WHY YOU MISERABLE **HUMAN!!** " he whipped around, " ATTACK!! "

      Chi-Chi froze as she felt thousands of ki's suddenly appear behind her. She looked over her shoulder and gasped to

see huge parts of Freeza's army flying upward.

      Freeza laughed, " YOU DON'T HAVE ENOUGH BULLETS FOR ALL OF THEM! "

      " RAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! " Gohan launched himself up into the air and easily dodged the oncoming warriors like a flock

of birds and sent his fist pummeling through Freeza's heart, blasting him into a million pieces with a ki-blast formed when

his hand was going through Freeza's gut.

      The explosion from Gohan sent a huge fog of thick black smoke flying off into the air from what used to be Freeza.

      Freeza's army got a look at what happened and ran off out of the city.

      Videl stared at them, then turned to Gohan and shrugged happily, " Well done, Gohan-kun! "

      " That's my boy! " Chi-Chi clasped her hands together.

      Gohan laughed victoriously and struck a dozen more poses, each goofier-looking than the last, " HAHA! "

      " YEAH!! " Hercule shouted in victory as he finished off yet another group of zombies, " I! THE WORLD'S GREATEST

MARTIAL-ARTS CHAMPION--HERCULE, WOULD LIKE TO TAKE THIS CHANCE TO THANK EACH AN EVERY ONE OF MY FANS! OH YEAH! " he gave a

double peace-sign.

      " ... " a tumbleweed blew by.

      " Where could all the tv cameras and media BE? " he cocked an eyebrow, then said more loudly, " THE HERO OF THE WORLD

HERCULE, IS PUNISHING EVILDOERS **RIGHT NOW!! KUSO... "**

      " Wah na na na na! " another zombie ran up to him. Hercule landed several punches and caused the zombie to fall over.

      " Oh man! It can't be helped! " he sighed, then turned to his chubby pink companion, " I guess we'll just have to

tell them about it later Buu. "

      Buu finished off his hoagie and got up, " BUU! " he shouted cheerfully and followed Hercule down the street. The

zombies he had knocked out starting to get up and follow them.

      " Ah, hey Kaasan? I don't mean to alarm you, but-- "

      " SHH MIRAI! I'm watching something! " Bulma shooed her son from the alternate future off as she kept her eyes glued

to the tv, which was in it's 2nd hour of non-stop Zombie-Coverage, " ZOMBIE outbreak. GEEZ! Where the heck is Vegeta during

all this ANYWAY! Knowing him he's probably still up at Goku's **sparring** with him. "

      " But, we got a package. "

      " Not NOW, Mirai! "

      " Sent through your Time-Snap machine. "

      Bulma paused and hit mute, then looked over at him incrediously, " ...WHAT?! " she jumped to her feet, " SOMEBODY

ACTUALLY SENT SOMETHING **TO US!? But they'd have to be from a timeline far enough near our present so that I would have**

created it in that timeline as well for them to send something here! "

      " Yeah, there's a note on it from the other you too. " he handed it to her, " I, ah, watched the videotape. It's

pretty surreal. " Mirai laughed nervously.

      " How so? " Bulma took the tape out of the manila envelope. She read the note, " "Dear Bulma, Son-kun's wife Chi-Chi

asked me if I could send this tape along to you and Mirai Trunks as a token of thanks and closure. Apparently, by visiting

your timeline she was able to save the relationships of several people in our little group from teetering on the brink of

explosion. Whatever she means by that. Love, Bulma". " Bulma got up and put the tape in the tape-player, " Hn? " she hit the

'play' button.

      " Hello Bulma! Mirai Trunks! " Past Chi-Chi said happily as she and Goku, who was grinning and waving to the camera

energetically, stood about 7 or 8 feet away from the camera. This Goku looked much more like the present one than the way

he had looked in the time period they had sent Past Chi-Chi back to, " Seeing as our timeline's Bulma has just perfected her

own version of your time-traveling machine, and since this year now co-insides with yours, we all wanted to say thank you! "

      " THANK U! " Goku chriped happily.

      Chi-Chi looked off-screen and clasped her hands together, " Gohan! Goten! "

      Bulma's jaw dropped.

      On-screen walked Gohan and Goten, both wearing their Goku-ish orange gi's. Goten looked exactly the same with the

exception of a saiyajin tail growing out of him. Gohan, while his current age, still sported the haircut Goku had given him

in the Room of Spirit and Time, and, as Goten, had a tail.

      " Now, " Chi-Chi smiled, " You may be wondering why we all look this way. "

      Goku grabbed his own tail and waved it to the camera.

      " Well, you see just shortly after I got back from my visit with you guys, I had an ingenious idea! You see my

other self was unhappy that Goku-san was a saiyajin instead of being human like her. Well I thought, if that was the source

of it all, why not just wish MYSELF into a saiyajin! " she pulled her belt off to reveal it was a tail.

      Bulma's jaw dropped to the floor.

      " Toldja. " Mirai commented.

      " We asked Shenlong if I could wish to change my species and he did it! " Chi-Chi cheered, " And so, instead of

being demi-saiyajins, Gohan-chan and Goten-chan are FULL-BLOODED saiyajins! Just like their parents! "

      Bulma's jaw still hung on the floor, her eyes bugging out of her head.

      " And that's why I don't look a day older than the last time I saw you two! " Chi-Chi finished.

      Goku hopped up closer to the camera, " Chi-chan said we should go participate in the next tournament, so we did and

I came in first--AGAIN! And Chi-chan came in SECOND! " he grinned.

      " We won LOTS of money and Goku-san and I agreed that we would continue to enter tournaments together. So now we've

accumulated the fortune that in your timeline went to some guy named Hercule! "

      " Just look how big our HOUSE is! " Goku beamed. The camera tilted up to expose a gigantic mansion sitting directly

where Hercule's home WOULD have been.

      " Not that we don't live at our Mountain Home anymore. We go there in the summer. " Chi-Chi said.

      " Fancy people call that sorta thing a "summer home". " Goku said, then let out a barrade of giggles.

      " If you're curious, every bad guy who attacked your timeline attacked ours as well. " Gohan spoke up, " And we all

defeated them in somewhat similar ways, only Okaasan and I had bigger parts in the battles than yours had. " Goku went ssj's

1, 2, 2½, and 3 for a few minutes and happily pointed himself to illustrate the similarity of the timeline.

      " And as for our timeline's Vegeta, he's not a problem at all! " Chi-Chi explained.

      " Yeah! " Goku cheered, " Vegeta comes over every day to have sparring practices with us! He is quite the challange

sometimes! "

      Bulma shook her head clear, " He called him Vegeta. He, didn't say Veggie. "

      " He's actually nice to us. Though when he got confused at to how a fifth saiyajin survived the explosion, we just

told him I'm the daughter of one of his elite guards who sent me off the planet around the same time as Goku to save my

life, and I ended up here. " Chi-Chi grinned, " Clever eh? "

      " Vegeta's just like all our other friends now. " Goku said happily, " We spar a lot but he never really says much

to me. No insults like he used to or any comments at all. I like sparring with Chi-chan better because at least I can have

a conversation with her. "

      " He is very mute around Goku. " Chi-Chi said, then pointed to her head, " But he makes comments to himself in his

mind ALL THE TIME. You have to concentrate very hard to pick up his thought patterns though, but they're going every single

second he's here. "

      " He's plotting something. He's got to be. " Bulma said, surprised, " He, wouldn't be Vegeta if he wasn't plotting.

And talking to himself in his head is DEFINATELY part of his plot-process. "

      " Well, we're glad we got to finally thank you in as close as we could to talking to you in-person! " Chi-Chi nodded,

" OH! And by the way if you want to know, Gohan-chan is going out with that nice girl Videl who I'm told he also hooked up

with in YOUR timeline! Ironic, huh? "

      " Ironic...right. " Bulma murmured.

      " Say goodbye everybody! " Chi-Chi said to the others.

      " BYEBYE! " Goku grinned, waving both arms in the air while the others just waved. The camera hit the end of it's

message and faded off into tv snow.

      " ...wow. " Bulma managed to say, " Just...wow. "

      " Mind-numbing isn't it? That by merely arming the Chi-Chi of the past with this knowledge we created a timeline in

which there is no battle between her and Vegeta, no evil plots, nobody losing their minds, and the entire Son family is set

for LIFE with all that tournament money. " Mirai sighed.

      " Seemingly perfect world...creepy. " Bulma paled, then paused and narrowed her eyes as she took the tape out of the

vcr, " Something bothered me though. "

      " What? "

      " Vegeta. "

      " What about Vegeta? "

      " The Goku on the tape, he called him VegETA. Not VegGIE. The lack of the gushy-mushy nickname causes me to believe

that with his entire saiyajin family, he didn't need to use Vegeta as a constant outlit to fulfill his saiyajin needs. With

how Goku-obsessive Vegeta was ever since the entire, well, since meeting him, but especially since seeing Goku become the

"legendary super saiyajin" right before his very eyes, he indulged in all the attention his "sole peasant" gave and gives him

all the time. And when Goku's gone, like those 7 years he was dead, Vegeta went into a terrible HORRIBLE state of depression.

If he's not getting the Kaka-time he needs daily to neutralize that obsessive nature he has for Goku, and if he's being too

quiet around him in this timeline, that could mean that this other Vegeta could have stooped to spying, or even STALKING

Past Chi-Chi's Goku. "

      " Really? " Mirai looked surprised, " But they acted like he was just normal in that timeline. "

      " Mirai, this is the man who spent AN ENTIRE YEAR out in deep space just trying to FIND Goku and have him teach him

how to become a super saiyajin; he would've been out there longer had he not ran out of fuel. And that was right after Freeza

too. It wasn't even during his more obsessive periods of I've-got-to-be-stronger-than-Kakarrotto, Kakarrotto's-going-to-come-

-back-from-beyond-and-he's-not-dead-I-know-it, I'm-going-to-defeat-Kakarrotto-in-battle-once-and-for-all-even-if-I-have-to-

-let-myself-become-possessed-in-order-to-get-to-the-battlefield, I'm-going-to-make-Kakarrotto-my-servant-maid, and lest we

forget our current I'm-going-to-make-Kakarrotto-mine-without-inciting-any-non-platonic-implications-of-any-sort-so-we-won't-

-end-up-like-our-alternate-future-selves. " Bulma said as she walked down to the lab, " He MUST be plotting something!

Plotting "evil" schemes isn't something Vegeta learned, it's his NATURE! In his GENES! Part of his entire DNA structure! "

she put the tape on a nearby countertop.

      " Uh-huh. " Mirai sweatdropped.

      " *GA-ZAP*! "

      Both Bulma and Mirai glanced over to see another package similar to the first had just appeared on the platform to

the time-snap machine. Bulma picked it up. This envelope was sealed with a more jittery hand and dated only a week after

the first tape. Bulma looked around for her nearest vcr in the lab, then popped it in, " I wonder now what? "

      On-screen appeared a very nervous-looking Past Chi-Chi wearing a gi while Goku rubbed her shoulders in an attempt to

calm her down.

      " Hello Bulma, Mirai. I, just wanted to let you both know that I'm, *gulp*, going to be in a battle to the death

tommorow. Hahaha! " she laughed nervously.

      " WHAT?! " Mirai gasped.

      " Yeah, I know, this is the point where you protest for me not to and ask who and where and why and when. Well, ah,

Vegeta, the front yard, Goku, tommorow morning at 9:00am. "

      " Poor Chi-chaaan! " Goku pouted.

      " You see, while we were outside the other day we stumbled upon Vegeta hiding behind a bush in the yard with a

videocamera. When we asked him what he was doing, he decided to reveal that he has been stalking Go-chan for the past 11

or 12 years straight. And, over time, while spying, he had grown quite, 'fond' of his 'favorite peasant' and without me

even having to question him further he just came out and said he was 'madly in luv' for his 'angel' and started going on

and on about how he would have said something sooner but didn't because I'm a fellow saiyajin and honor and pride and

that sort of thing and now his mind just snapped on the whole entire thing and he wants to fight me to the DEATH tommorow

for Goku's hand!!! "

      " ...which one? " Goku tilted his head.

      Chi-Chi's eyes welled up with tears, " WAHHHHHHHH!!!! I LOVE YOU GOKU NO MATTER WHAT SORTS OF NAIVE THINGS COME OUT

OF YOUR MOUTH!! "

      Goku blinked, increasingly confused.

      Chi-Chi dried her eyes, then faced the screen again, a serious look now on her face, " I may have to actually kill

Vegeta to defend my family from him. " she then clasped her hands together, " Please don't take that as an insult! Even

though he has lost his mind I haven't had the guts to tell our timeline's Bulma about it; that my timeline's Vegeta turned

out to be the kind your timeline's Chi-Chi is afraid of and you guys ended up with the normal one. He's even had Shenlong

wish him this gigantic spaceship to escape off the planet with once he 'defeats me'! "

      " And I am going to help Chi-chan knock sense back into Vegeta's head! " Goku added.

      " As a last-ditch effort of course. It is supposed to be a one-vs-one battle. " Chi-Chi explained, " Finally, I'd

like to wish ourselves goodluck! " she said into the camera, " Vegeta's a genius at tactics, but we outnumber him 4 to 1!

We'll send you a tape tommorow to tell you who won! " she said confidently, " Bye! "

      " Bye! " Goku grinned.

      The tape fizzed off.

      Bulma's eyes bugged out of her head, " ...I need to find Vegeta and makeout with him in order to reaffirm to myself

that he'd never ever EVER form any non-platonic feelings for Goku. " she said bluntly.

      " Kaasan I'm sure there's a perfectly logical explaination to why that timeline's Vegeta-- "

      " *GA-ZAP*! "

      Mirai looked over and paled to see a bloody package now sitting on the platform, " Ah.....ah..... "

      " Capsulize it Mirai. " Bulma said shortly, just as terrified.

      " But, da.....don't you at least want to see what's on ih-- " he managed to strangle out.

      " NO. Just, capsulize it. " Bulma nodded. Mirai gulped and grabbed a nearby empty capsule, then did so.

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " So? Who do you think won? " Mirai spoke up.

      " You know what, why don't we go back upstairs and watch some more of that news coverage, huh! " Bulma said in an

easily-see-throughable fake smile as she dashed up the stairs.

      Mirai looked down at the capsule in his hand uneasily, " ...whatever you say, Kaasan. "

      " You know, rampaging zombies aren't really that hard of a problem to solve. " Bulma said outloud as she, Mirai,

and now Chibi Trunks all sat on the couch watching the live news coverage, " Dende felt bad for Shenlong with all he went

through, the shrinking and human-Goku-ing sort of thing. He pulled some ancient namekian spells and now the dragonballs

are active again. We get two more wishes this year. "

      " WOW!?? Really! " Trunks grinned excitedly.

      " Mm-hm! As long as these two are not made by either Vegeta or Chi-Chi. " she explained.

      " So you're saying we should get Shenlong to wish them all back to otherworld? " Mirai blinked.

      " Yup! "

      " Do you think it'll work? " he asked.

      " Come on Mirai! How many times has Shenlong failed us! I mean, there were a couple times, but this sort of wish

should be easy for him! " Bulma pulled something out of her pocket.

      " The dragon radar! " Trunks exclaimed.

      " Trunks-kun, do you think you could go find Goten and have him help you both find the dragonballs, then bring them

back here? " Bulma asked.

      " YEAH! " Trunks snatched the radar right out of her hands. Bulma sweatdropped as the chibi hopped off the couch and

ran for the front door. Trunks flung the door open and waved goodbye, " Thanks mom I'll be back soon bye! " he grinned like

a happy Vegeta and slammed the door shut.

      Mirai sat there for a moment, pondering the situation, " I hope you were right to send him out. "

      " Oh, don't worry Mirai! Trunks and Goten are such a great team, they'll be a lot more alert and un-suspicous-looking

while searching for the dragonballs. It'll be fine! "

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " Now where the heck's Vegeta?! " Bulma got up, " ...maybe I should search his room for any Extreme-Goku-Stalking

equipment. "

      " Kaasan, that was the Vegeta from the other timeline! Ours isn't THAT obsessed with Son-san to go off and stalk him

that way! "

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " However, one can never be too sure. " Bulma nodded, then raced up the stairs.

      Mirai sighed, " Fine, I'll help. "

      " WOW! This house is bigger than it looked! " Raditsu grinned as he wandered around the outside front and back lawn

to the Son home, " Maybe they have some clothes inside that could cover the gaping hole in my chest so I don't start getting

things caught in it. " he thought outloud, absent-mindedly sticking his hand through the hole, which by some stroke of luck

had JUST missed Raditsu's spinal cord.

      " Cool trick Raditsu. "

      " Uh-huh. Yeah, thanks Nappa. " Raditsu said casually, taking his hand back out only to suddenly freeze in place. He

spun around to come face to stomach with Nappa, or, what was left of Nappa. Raditsu blinked in shock, " Nappa...you're blue."

      " Vegeta destroyed my body when he killed me. I had nothing to come back too. " Nappa shrugged. It appeared his body

form was still intact, though blue and see-through, " Here! Shake my hand! " he held his hand out.

      Raditsu looked at it suspicously, then reached out only to have his hand go right through Nappa, " HEY! You're a

GHOST! " he said, impressed.

      " It's not impressive I have no body. " Nappa sweatdropped.

      " Yeah, but you can possess people. "

      Nappa grinned, " Ooh. "

      " Once we find Kakarrotto we can all go into town. On my way here I saw a bunch of human zombies walking around as

well, but they decay faster so their brains are practically mush. " Raditsu jiggled the doorknob to Goku's front door,

" Maybe you can even possess people! "

      " YEAH!....hey, can I possess you-- "

      " --NO. " Raditsu said bluntly, then creaked open the front door, " Hello? " he called out as he walked inside,

" Nappa--you're a ghostly specter from beyond at the moment--does that give you any special ki-sensing powers? " he asked

curiously.

      " I don't think so. "

      " Oh. " Raditsu sighed, " You see they stole my scouter right before they buried me, I can't sense a thing. " he said

as he walked around the house, " I don't think anyone's here though. " he paused and sniffed the air, " Smells a LOT like

Kakarrotto in here. "

      " Maybe its his home. " Nappa offered.

      Raditsu opened a door, which it turned out lead to the laundry room. Hanging over the side of the laundry basket

were several identical large orange and blue gis who's smell had attracted several flies to hover over them, " ...oh yeah,

Kakarrotto lives here. " Raditsu pinched his nose at the stench and closed the door.

      " But, I thought you were still mad at him, you know, for being a traitor and all. " Nappa scratched his head,

confused.

      " Hm? No! After I was, killed, " he pointed to his hole to emphasis the point, " I eventually met up with Kaasan and

Toussan who explained to me exactly WHAT amnesia does to the brain. " Raditsu explained, " The original Kakarrotto, the one

we knew as a baby/toddler, was pushed into subconsious after he hit his head on whatever rock he fell onto. So now he created

a blank memory and since he wasn't hit on the head early enough he's developed a whole nother personality. So it's not his

fault because all his memories of me and his family are stuck in his subconsious, its because of whoever let him hit that

rock and the rock itself. "

      Nappa clapped his hands, " Very enlightening. "

      " Yup! Now let's go find where they keep the food around here! "

      " HAHAHAHAHAHA! Look at Vegeta's face! " Nappa laughed while Raditsu stared at the life-sized

vertical-oval-button-eyed nose-less small-smiled Vegeta plushie on Goku's bed.

      " Creepy. " Raditsu poked it, " Hey Nappa, didn't Vegeta have one of these of Kakarrotto back when he brought us all

back that one time when he was king for a while? "

      " Raditsu check this out! HAHA! " Nappa moved away from the object.

      Raditsu hopped off Goku's bed and walked over to the counter with his tail twitching lazily in the air behind him.

On the counter was a framed photo of Goku hugging Vegeta tightly and grinning over-excitedly. Vegeta's face was a bright red

color and the ouji had a blank, dazed look on his face.

      " Heh-heh, poor Vegeta. " Raditsu snickered, picking up the frame. He blinked, " You know that's weird. I've never

heard of saiyajin faces glowing bright red before. " the large saiyajin looked confused.

      Nappa, who had learned to solidify his body if he concentrated pretty hard, took the photo out of Raditsu's hands

and flipped it over, " "To Kakay, with luv. ~little Veggie". "

      " ..."luv"? " Raditsu sweatdropped.

      " Maybe he meant love and spelled it wrong. "

      " I HOPE not. " both saiyajins paled.

      " We should get out of here. " Raditsu concluded, " Before we find something else that could prove disturbing unless

we had Kakarrotto or Vegeta here to explain it to us. " he started to leave the room, " Come on, there's a few more doors

downstairs we still haven't checked. This is Kakarrotto's home, he's got to be keeping food **somewhere! "**

      " And here it is! " Nappa grinned. The two saiyajins had finally happened upon the doors to the Sons refridgerator.

The refridgerator that contained all the food that was necessary to last a saiyajin, two demi-saiyajins, and a human for an

entire week.

      " It's, beautiful. " Raditsu said in awe. His stomach, which had not had any fresh food inside it for the past 15

years, rumbled so insanely it might as well explode. A huge smirk covered Raditsu's face, " LET'S EAT! " he pumped his fist

in the air, grabbed everything he could hold in his arms, and plopped it all on the kitchen table.

      Nappa frowned, " But, I can't eat. I don't have a stomach. I don't even have a body. " he grabbed a slice of ham,

then tossed it into his mouth and swallowed. The ham floated around inside his ectoplasmic mid-section like the goo that

hovers inside of a lava lamp.

      " That's, strange. " Raditsu seemed a little creeped out by the floating slice of ham. He took out a huge roll and

began to make himself a sandwich, " Oh well! More for me! "

      " *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM*!! " Chi-Chi stood with one foot ontop of the zombie while she blasted it with her bazooka

again and again.

      " Ah, Chi-Chi. I think it's really dead this time. You don't need to keep shooting it. " Videl sweatdropped as the

group sat around the now-empty city, victorious in defeating the zombies that had appeared in that particular area.

      " I know. I just forgot how much I ENJOY this! " an evil maniacal grin covered Chi-Chi's face as she blasted the

zombie three more times.

      " I'm starting to get the feeling we just should've left Kaasan at home. " Gohan groaned.

      " Oh nonsense, Gohan! " Chi-Chi cheerfully waved him off, " I missed this! " she said, then glanced up into the sky,

" DUCK! " she hit the trigger again. About 15 seconds later a large duck came crashing to the ground. Everyone sans Chi-Chi

sweatdropped.

      " Ah-- " Gohan started to speak again.

      " --what? They're overpopulated as it is! You have any idea how many of these are now at the local parks? Well? Do

you? "

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " Well neither do I but I'm not going to spend money to give to the people who are forced to clean up all that duck

poop because they're overpopulating the parks! "

      " Oh my God she has so lost it. " Videl said quietly to herself, shaking her head in pity.

      " GOTEN! HEY GOTEN!! " a voice called out from the background.

      Goten sat up, " TRUNKS! " he grinned.

      The lavender-hairred demi-saiyajin chibi ran up to Goten, " Goten my mom found a way to get rid of all the zombies!

We'll wish them away using Shenlong! "

      " Oh, we already took care of all the zombies, Trunks. " Gohan laughed lightly, pointing around him.

      Trunks cocked an eyebrow, " Uh, you guys DO know that the zombies are appearing all over the world, not just this

city....right? "

      " ... " the entire group stared at him blankly.

      " Oh crap. " Videl smacked herself on the forehead, " YOU MEAN WE DID ALL THIS WORK AND THE WHOLE **PLANET** IS FULL

OF THESE GUYS!! "

      " Well I had fun! " Chi-Chi beamed. The others glared at her, " If...that's any of your business. " she trailed off,

" And Gohan-chan I taught you better than to glare at people like that shame on you!! " she shook her finger angrily at

Gohan, who looked away, embarassed.

      " So, " Gohan said, changing the subject, " You're going to use the dragonballs? "

      " Yeah. "

      " But, Kaasan just used them, and so did Toussan-- "

      " --my Kaasan says that Dende felt bad for Shenlong, mostly because Son-san and Toussan found out the location of

his vacation spot, but also because Shenlong felt guilty for ever having to wish Son-san into a human in the first place. And

also for the whole shrinking thing, which I thought was funny. Dende used some magical namekian spells and healed Shenlong,

but they both agreed that these next two extra-wishes are to be made by anyone EXCEPT Toussan or Chi-Chi. "

      " Stupid dragon. " Chi-Chi muttered. Gohan sweatdropped.

      " And that's why I came here! To have Goten help me on my mission! " Trunks grinned.

      " Aw, that's sweet of you Trunks. " Chi-Chi smiled, " But Goten's all, well-- "

      " --covered in zombie guts! " Goten chirped and held out his arms. He was indeed, splattered with all sorts of goo

from the zombies.

      " You're welcome to come back with us to Goten's house and head off to search for the dragonballs from there.

Actually I think I have the one-star ball back there as well. " Chi-Chi nodded.

      " You keep going from pleasant to psychotic again like it's natural for you now. " Gohan twitched slightly.

      " At least I'm TRYING to be sober! " Chi-Chi said in defense, then sensed something and looked up again, " GOOSE! "

      " *BAM*! "

      " SQUAALK! "

      " *THUMP*! "

      " Ahh, home sweet home! " Chi-Chi said as the group finally reached the hill that lead up towards the Son house.

      " Sweet home sweet home! " a voice chirped from beside her.

      Chi-Chi froze, then turned to her left to see Vejitto and Gogeta happily walking with the group, " AHHHHHHH! " she

shrieked, pointing at them while every single vision of what they would do to her if they found out she accidentally

'murdered' their 'parents' came rushing into her head all at the exact same moment, " HOWLONGHAVEYOUBEENFOLLOWINGUS!! "

      " About a half hour. " Vejitto smiled.

      " Whatsa matter Onna, you don't look so good all of a sudden. " Gogeta said in surprise, reaching out to poke her.

      " AHHHHHHHHA! ITSNOTMYFAULT!! "

      " ... " Gogeta blinked.

      " Ooh, Chi-Chi's on a little guilt trip! " Vejitto correctly figured out.

      " What did you do Onna? Commit MURDER? " Gogeta grinned.

      " AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHAH!!!!! "

      " Come on guys, Kaasan's just trying to sober up on the rage she has against Vegeta so her attempts at revenge don't

destroy her and Toussan's marriage, that's all. " Gohan explained, opening the front door to house.

      " Oh! " Gogeta said, enlightened.

      " If you're trying to wean Chi-Chi OFF weapons of mass destruction, then why did you bring her with you to kill

dozens of zombies in the first place? Isn't that just encouraging what she's trying to stop herself from doing--attacking

people. " Vejitto looked confused.

      " ...well, she has real good aim. " Gohan sputtered, embarassed.

      " C--come on Goten, let's get you changed so you can go help Trunks find the dragonballs. " Chi-Chi tried to calm

herself down as she went inside, motioning Goten before her. Goten cheerfully walked past the kitchen where Raditsu was

stuffing his face on their food in a Goku-ish manner while Nappa sat there, sadly sighing at the food while playing with the

slice of ham in his 'stomach' every once in a while.

      " Hi Uncle Raditsu! "

      " Hi Goten. " Raditsu said, muffled through the bite of sandwich in his mouth, " Mmm, food, FINALLY! "

      " Goten take your boots off! " Chi-Chi repremanded as she walked after him, " You're dragging guts all throughout the

house! I don't want to end up cleaning zombie guts off my floo---RAHHHHHHH!! " she shrieked when she saw Raditsu and Nappa

sitting at her kitchen table.

      " Hey. " Raditsu waved.

      " Hi there! " Nappa waved also.

      " BURGLERS!!! GLOWING BLUE BURGLERS!! " Chi-Chi screamed, then started shooting at them. Raditsu easily ducked the

bullets and Nappa just sat there as the bullets fired at him went right through his bodyless body and shot holes in the wall

behind him.

      " I think I've seen her before. " Raditsu scratched his head.

      " Hey! Aren't you the lady that King Bejito had arrested and put in a straightjacket in the jail? " Nappa pointed to

her.

      Chi-Chi paused from shooting, then walked over to them and held the bazooka up to Nappa's head, " You. You work for

the OUJI, don't you? "

      " I, guess. "

      " *BAM*! " Chi-Chi shot a blast through Nappa's nonexistant yet-outlined head. The missle created nothing but a very

large hole in her wall.

      " HEY WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!! " Nappa yelled angrily.

      Chi-Chi paled, " H--how did you--is that my ham floating there? "

      " Yes. It is. " Nappa said stoically.

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " But, but how--WHY DID IT PASS RIGHT THROUGH YOU!? "

      " He has no BODY, genius. " Raditsu sarcastically remarked.

      Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes and turned to him, " FINE! YOU'RE NOT GLOWING! I'LL SHOOT **YOU** INSTEAD, YOU, YOU FOOD

STEALER! " she pressed the mouth of the bazooka up against his forehead.

      " I HAVEN'T EATEN IN 15 YEARS LADY! I THINK WHAT I'M DOING HERE'S PRETTY JUSTIFIED!! " Raditsu exclaimed, annoyed,

" ESPECIALLY WITH HOW MUCH SAIYAJINS ARE USED TO EATING!! "

      " Well I'm sure you'll have PLENTY to eat in the afterlife, pal! " Chi-Chi loaded her bazooka.

      Raditsu sweatdropped, " Ah, lady? "

      " CHI-CHI! "

      " Chi-Chi. " he sweatdropped again, " You do know I'm already dead. Right? " he pointed downwards. Chi-Chi glanced

down and nearly had a heart attack. The large hole in Raditsu's chest was in nearly the same spot she had shot Goku and

Vegeta though with, " You're....dead. "

      " Yeah, a namekian called Piccolo killed me. "

      " ...oh. " Chi-Chi squeaked out, paling.

      " Umm, yah. " Raditsu tried to slowly back away from the loaded bazooka, " We came here to get food and since my

brother's scent is very VERY obvious in here, I figured it was his house and we were just waiting for him to get back. "

      " ...where IS Toussan, Mommy? " Goten, now into a clean gi, asked while tugging on Chi-Chi's pantleg.

      Chi-Chi twitched.

      " She said he was out doing something with Vegeta. " Gohan replied, slightly confused.

      " But we lost track of Mommy and Toussan's ki's since this morning. " Vejitto started to look worried.

      " WHAT DID YOU DO WITH OUR PARENTS, ONNA! " Gogeta exclaimed, trying to stay off of the verge of crying.

      " NOTHING!IDIDNOTHINGTOTHEOUJIORTOGOKU!!! " Chi-Chi shrieked, then turned back to Raditsu, " I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU

WALK AROUND HERE TRYING TO STEAL FOOD WITHOUT YOUR BRAIN! " she cocked the gun.

      " HEY! " Vejitto teleported infront of her and annoyedly bent the tip of her bazooka downwards, " You will not shoot

anyone else until you tell us what you did with our Mommy and Toussan! "

      " "OUR?" " Raditsu blinked.

      " Oh! Uncle Raditsu this is my younger brother Gogeta! But I call him Goggie for short! " Vejitto cheerfully

introduced his brother, who waved happily to Raditsu.

      Raditsu turned a pale green, " ...brother.... "

      " Born from the FUSION dance! " Gogeta grinned proudly, standing up straight.

      " Geez Vegeta, ONE full-blooded heir wasn't enough for ya? " Raditsu sweatdropped.

      Meanwhile, Chi-Chi was trying to unbend her bazooka, which was a much harder task than Vejitto had made it out to be.

      " Umm, hey, while you guys are all getting to know each other, I think Goten and I'll be off looking for the

dragonballs, oh-kay? " Trunks grinned cheesily as he grabbed Goten by the collar and dragged him out of the house; in Goten's

hands was the one-star dragonball.

      " They look like this! " Goten chirped, holding the ball up.

      " Wow, they're smaller than I thought they would be. " Raditsu observed.

      " THAT'S what Vegeta had me and him after? " Nappa blinked, " No way we could've found them all! They're puny! "

      " AND powerful! " Trunks said proudly.

      " Go on guys, get going! " Gohan further pushed the chibis out of the house and watched them fly off. He looked back

at the scene before him which consisted of Vejitto and Gogeta staring suspicously at Chi-Chi who was STILL trying to unbend

her bazooka, Nappa who was glaring at Chi-Chi, still mad at her for shooting him, and Raditsu who looked like he was thinking

up a plan, " Uh, Videl, maybe we should leave? " he whispered to her.

      " NOBODY'S LEAVING!! " Chi-Chi dropped her bazooka and pulled out her gun, still aiming at her food-consuming

culprits, " NOT UNTIL I TEACH THESE TWO A LESSON! "

      Raditsu got a grin on his face that near-replicated his father's in I've-got-a-plan-to-get-us-out-of-here-ness, " Hey

Nappa! Maybe now would be a good time to see if that trick of yours really works, huh? "

      " Hm? " Nappa blinked for a second, " OH!! " he grinned, " RIGHT! " he reached at Chi-Chi from behind and stuck his

hands into her back. Chi-Chi froze as the blue blob behind her sucked into her and sent Chi-Chi screaming until Nappa was

completely inside. Chi-Chi's bazooka weapon dropped to the ground and her arms hung limply at her sides, a blank look on her

face. A blue ki aura unlike Chi-Chi's red one hovered around her.

      " Uh, Nappa? " Raditsu approached Chi-Chi curiously.

      " What just happened? " Chi-Chi said, pale. She looked up to see Raditsu staring at her, " YOU! FOOD-GLUTTON! " she

reached to sucker-punch him only to have her arm come back and punch herself in the face.

      " Hahaha! Onna hit herself! " Gogeta laughed.

      " But--I-- " Chi-Chi stammered. A blue blob suddenly stuck out from her stomach and formed into Nappa's head.

      " Hey Raditsu possessing people isn't as hard as I thought! " Nappa said. Chi-Chi's eyes bugged out of her head.

      " AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!! " Chi-Chi shrieked, punching Nappa's head back and

forth like a punching bag.

      " OWW OWW OWW HEY STOP THAT! " Nappa's sucked his head back inside.

      " Haha! Onna's possessed! " Gogeta laughed.

      " I AM NOT POSSESSED I--QUACK QUACK QUACK! " Chi-Chi suddenly put her hands on her hips and started walking around

like a chicken while quacking like a duck.

      " Gohan, I think you're right. We should leave. " Videl nodded vigorously.

      " Agreed. " Gohan whispered back, " Ah, Kaasan! We're going to go see how Goten and Trunks are doing, oh-kay! " he

called out to her.

      " GOHAN NO!! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE WITH THE OUJI-SPAWN, THE FOOD-BURGLAR, AND THIS HUGE BLUE BLOB!! " Chi-Chi shrieked

as she saw Gohan and Videl nervously ducking their way out of the house, " GOHAN!!! " Chi-Chi's body was now disco-ing

against her will, " GOHAN GET BACK HERE! " somehow 'Do the Hustle' music was randomly playing from some invisible radio.

      The fusions watched as the door slammed from behind Gohan and Videl.

      " Hey! Let's do a line dance! " Gogeta cheered.

      " YEAH! " Nappa grinned, his voice coming out of Chi-Chi's mouth which made her look, at the least, awkward.

      " YOU GET OUT OF MY BODY!! " Chi-Chi screamed at herself.

      Gogeta snapped his fingers and the music changed to something more salsa-y. He stood behind Nappa--err, Chi-Chi, and

put his hands on her shoulders. The two took several steps forward around the room, kicking one of their legs out every once

in a while.

      " Da da da da da, HEY! "

      " Da da da da da, HEY! "

      Vejitto and Raditsu watched the display blankly. Vejitto happily shrugged, then put his hands on Gogeta's shoulders

and followed along, " Da da da da da, HEY! " he sang in unison with them.

      Raditsu sweatdropped.

      " Come on Raditsu! It's fun! " Nappa shouted, temporarily in complete control of Chi-Chi's body.

      " Yeah Uncle Ditzu! Come play with us! " Gogeta chirped, " Da da da da da, HEY! "

      Raditsu blinked, then sighed, " Well, when in Rome.... "

      " The four-star ball! Goten I found the four-star ball! " Trunks shouted excitedly as he peered down into the small

hole in the ground.

      " YAY YAY YAY!! " Goten cheered, dashing over to him. Trunks took the dragonball out of the hole and held it up,

grinning.

      " See! It's Sushinchu! "

      " HOORAY! Now we have all 7! " Goten bounced up and down.

      Trunks flew upward, " Come on Goten! Let's go! " he flew off.

      " OH-KAY! " Goten nodded, then took a step foward only to let out a yelp. A golfball had beaned him on the forehead.

The chibi demi-saiyajin fell backward, crying in pain, " OWWWWW!! THAT HURT! " he whimpered.

      " GOTEN! "

      " Hm? " Goten sat up and rubbed his nose. He looked at the ball for a second and grinned, " I'm going to play a trick

! " he picked up the golfball and dropped it in the hole, then flew off just as an older couple were walking towards the

golf-hole.

      The old man looked into the hole at his golfball in astonishment, " A hole in one! " tears of joy welled up in his

and his wife's eyes, " I've never gotten a hole in one before! This is unbelievable! "

      " Well Gohan-kun, ready to call out Shenlong? " Bulma said as she held one of the dragonballs on her front lawn. She

set it down by the others ones. The balls began to glow. Gohan looked upward, " COME OUT SHENLONG!! "

      The sky grew dark and bright beam of yellow light erupted from the dragonballs below. Goten and Trunks backed up in

shock while Videl watched on in awe. Bulma and Gohan just stared up at it as Shenlong finally appeared.

      " It's Shenlong! " Goten cheered happily.

      Videl's eyes widened, " That is...Shenlong? "

      " Bulma, Mirai, Gohan, Videl, Trunks, Goten. " Shenlong said the names to himself as he gazed about the small group

that had summoned him. He smiled, " Ahh, no Vegeta or Chi-Chi or even Son Goku. Good. "

      " Nice to see you feeling well Shenlong. " Bulma nodded.

      " Now, which of you has a wish for me to fulfill. I will grant any two wishes within my power. " Shenlong said.

      " Shenlong. " Gohan spoke up, " At this very moment, a large, random amount of dead people are coming back to life

and rampaging the land like mindless zombies--except for my Uncle and Nappa--anyway, it's creating MASS PANIC! Please return

things to the way they were before the zombies came here! "

      " Is that so? " Shenlong said, " Gohan, I cannot grant that wish. "

      " What's the matter? " Gohan asked.

      " Shenlong is stingy! " Goten shouted. Trunks yelped and jumped up, then covered Goten's mouth with his hands,

freaked out.

      " The fate of the dead is in the hands of Enma Daio, my powers are not great enough to grant such a wish. " Shenlong

said.

      " What do we do now, Gohan-kun? " Bulma asked, worried.

      " Isn't there some other way to ask? " Videl said.

      Bulma sighed sadly, " Probably not. " the group sighed, depressed. Shenlong hovered there, sweatdropping.

      " Um, isn't there anything else you'd like to wish for? "

      " HAAAAAAAAAA!!! " Pikkon shouted as he tossed a huge ki blast at the jellybean trapping Enma. He smirked, then paled

to see the blast had done nothing, " Not even my super energy ball works against it!? " he gawked, then snapped at the

jellybean, " Damn crazy spirit world!!! "

      " *CRACK*! "

      Pikkon twitched as he rolled his finger across the jellybean, which had suddenly cracked, " My cursing did this? "

he twitched again, " Well, this goes against my principles, but, BAKAYARO!! IDIOT!! MORON!! BLOCKHEAD!! " he yelled at the

jellybean, then made a disturbed face, " I don't know any more of those strange words. What kind of language excites the

spirit world? " Pikkon began to panic, then froze in place as a huge crack exploded from the wall of the jellybean, creating

a fairly large-sized hole.

      " Janemba! " Janemba shouted happily as it ran up to Goku, who was still in a defensive position. He tilted his arm

down causing the huge heavy jellybeans to start falling out of the sky. Goku narrowly dodging them, " Janemba! " he closed

his fingers in to make a fist and all the jellybeans around Goku crowded around him, trapping him inside. Janemba ran towards

the pile of jellybeans. Goku managed to climb out from between several jellybeans only to shriek at the sight of the giant

yellow creature running towards him, " JANEMBA JANEMBA JANEMBA!! " he ran straight through the pile. Goku dodged and flew

up into the air, then flew at Janemba only to be swatted away. Goku regained ground only to have Janemba's fist crash into

him from the side. Janemba had torn a hole in time and space so that he could put his hand through at one end and have it

appear at a completely bizarre place too far for him to stretch, similar to looney tunes. Janemba continued this for several

more times, knocking Goku back and forth like a ping pong ball. The large saiyajin getting frantic and more tired with each

blow. Janemba's hand suddenly came out from above Goku and attempted to push him into the ground only to have Goku attempt

to push the hand back upwards instead.

      " I do not understand! He anticipates my moves perfectly! He's pretty strong. " Goku smiled, then sent a blast at

Janemba, knocking him onto his rump. Goku bent down into a familiar position, " KAAAAAHHH MEEEEHHHHHHHH HAAAAAAAAAAAAA

MEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! " he let loose a huge blue and white blast at Janemba, who held out his hand and

formed an identical Goku with his ki. The Goku who appeared in the hand and deflected Goku's blast back at him and causing

a huge explosion. The dust cleared to show the other Goku now gone and the original one fried to a crisp, " You changed the

natural laws of the universe? " he said in a quiet, shocked little voice.

      Janemba blinked at his now-bare hand, then started to laugh.

      Goku laughed nervously, then went back into serious mode, ::It can't be helped. It's time to settle this!:: he

nodded determindly, then started to power up, " HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! "

      " JANEMBA!! " Janemba shouted in shock from the sudden blast.

      Goku froze in ssj with a disturbed look on his face. Janemba started to shoot randomly paced ki-blasts out of the

holes in his belly and back like a renegade machine gun. Goku started to dodge the blasts while Janemba rolled around on

the ground unable to control his fire.

      " YOU GEEK!!! " Janemba screamed at the jellybean, then paused and glanced back at the battle, " That Goku is a

show-off. " he twitched in Goku's direction in annoyance.

      " HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! " Goku screamed at the top of his lungs as

he powered up, the air warping blue around him.

      The Grand Kaio's chair wobbled backwards as he sat in it, " Goku-chan I see you're full of energy, huh? " he said,

then yelped as his chair fell backwards on him.

      Goku stood before Janemba in ssj3, " You're the second person after Majin Buu who's forced me to do this. "

      " Janemba Janemba Janemba! " the creature clapped excitedly.

      The large saiyajin glared at him, " It's a REAL fight from here on in. " he and the creature launched themselves at

each other, Goku knocking Janemba into the air and repeatedly hitting him in the gut. Janemba waved his hand and caused

many more jellybeans to come crashing to the ground. Janemba lept out from underneath the now-deep pool of jellybeans. Goku

lept up after him and started to punch and kick again. Goku suddenly set a huge smack with his fist to Janemba's jaw. The

monster went flying downward and crashed into the mound of jellybeans. Goku formed a huge ki ball in either hand and flew

down at Janemba, who was already stuck on his back again. Goku sent the two blasts through Janemba's body, then teleported

away just intime. He smirked when he landed, " I did it! "

      Janemba's body started to pulsate and squirm like a snail who had just had salt poured upon him. Goku stared on in

terror at the sight, his teeth chattering. The yellow mass changed into a red color and shrunk down into a much more

menacing-looking form. Goku stared on, surprised.

      " What is this guy? "

      " RAAAAAAAAHH!! " Nappa, still in Chi-Chi's body, sent a huge ki blast out at the people in the nearby city. Everyone

finally dashed off, running and screaming, " MWAHAHAHAHAHA! TAKE THAT HUMANS!! "

      " Heehee! Free soda and candy for everyone! " Vejitto beamed as he bounced around drinking happily out of a full

bottle of Pepsi with several bags of candy under his arms.

      " Hey look! A karaoke bar! " Gogeta squealed, pointing at a resturant across the street while munching on a

McDonalds cheeseburger one of the runaway citizens had left on a table outside.

      " What's karaoke? " Raditsu asked while holding up a large maroon gi shirt that he was sure if he tried it on would

be big enough to cover the hole in his chest.

      " Ahh! Karaoke is where you go and stand on a stage and sing songs infront of people to the music OF the song you

want to sing! " Vejitto grinned, " It's very fun! "

      " AND with nobody else around we will have no one to embarass ourselves infront of dee-pending on our quality of

singing voice! " Gogeta added, " Wanna try it? "

      Raditsu and Nappa glanced at each other blankly, then shrugged and grinned, " Alright! "

      The new and improved Janemba launched himself at Goku and shot a kick to the large saiyajin, who easily dodged it.

Goku kicked back at Janemba who blocked it with his arm. Janemba reached to swat Goku's head off with his tail. Goku dodged

that as well, then pressed his hand against the floor and landed a kick to the side of Janemba's face. Janemba grabbed Goku's

leg to swing it around only to have Goku's other leg come up and swat him again in the head. The hit caused Janemba to let

go of the leg and lean backwards. Goku formed a ki-blast and sent it at Janemba. The creature opened another portal in space

to suck in the blast and re-opened it behind Goku, who tilted and dodged it. Goku landed two more kicks and prepared to

ki-blast Janemba again only to have the creature de-materialize, reappear beside him, and blast Goku with his own ki. Goku

gasped in shock as a huge green ki-blast erupted from inside Janemba's mouth and engulfed the saiyajin.

      " GOKU YOU INTRUDER!! " Pikkon screamed at the jellybean, causing it to crack open some more, " WHAT GIVES YOU THE

RIGHT TO TREAT ME THIS WAY!! GOKU YOU A'HOLE!!! "

      " Ohhhh... " Goku groaned. The blast had knocked him backwards at least 20 feet. There were now huge skidmarks in

the ground that led up to where he stood, making it appear as though a heavy-wheeled truck had drove past him. Smoke hovered

upward around the large saiyajin. Janemba materialized before him and picked up an oddly shaped object which looked like a

small spikey bottle off the ground. Once in his hand the object transformed into a large, long red sword. Janemba launched

himself at Goku and just managed to chop off bits and pieces of the saiyajin's gi. Goku did a backflip to dodge the rest of

the attack. He narrowly dodged a second, his eyes temporarily widening in fright. The large saiyajin formed another ball of

ki and threw it at Janemba, causing another explosion.

      Goku flew off and Janemba smirked, then pointed his sword upward and sent a dark ki-blast from it at Goku, who hid

behind a jellybean in the sky. The ki struck his head and slice straight through the top of Goku's shoulder, sending a huge

amount of blood splattering horrifically out of it while Goku stared off in shock at the bloodloss.

      Half of the jellybean slid off as if cut like butter to reveal Goku standing right behind it. The jellybean had taken

the brunt of the attack but still left Goku holding his arm in pain, blood trickling down it. He shuddered and whinced, then

froze as Janemba appeared behind him and sliced his sword again, just missing Goku and chopping off only a few small locks of

long golden ssj3 hair. Janemba began to swing his sword wildly, Goku just avoiding the attacks.

      A sign in the farther off, darker reaches of hfil stood pointing out at something. A slice of the ki from Janemba's

sword chopped the sign in two. Goku fell downwards in a spiral and into a large cone-shaped jellybean, splooshing down inside

of it. The saiyajin powered back down to normal from tiredness. He watched Janemba hover high off above him, still holding

the sword. Janemba chopped the cone-shaped jellybean into pieces until only a small one just big enough to fit Goku's body in

it, remained. Janemba smiled evilly and held the sword over his head, then lept up to slice Goku in two. Goku's eyes widened

in terror to fill up nearly his entire head as he gasped, speechless.

      Back from behind Goku a huge bright aqua-blue light burst forward and around to score a direct hit at Janemba from

infront and causing an explosion. The same light bounced backward at Goku and split the jellybean into pieces at supersonic

speed, freeing Goku from inside. A very confused and tired Goku fell downward out of the sky and landed painfully on his

knees and hands. A very familiar little figure floated down behind Goku.

      " For shame, Kakarrotto. You forgot I said your defeat would be at my hands. " a very familiar little voice said from

behind Goku.

      Goku's eyes widened in disbelief as tears instantly welled up in them. He looked over his shoulder and let out a

squeal of joy, " Veggie....VEGGIE MY **HERO!!! " he clasped his hands together as tears rushed down his cheeks, " OH VEGGIE**

I KNEW YOU WOULD COME BACK TO SAVE ME I MISSED YOU **SO LITTLE VEGGIE-CHAN!! " he gushed.**

      Vegeta's face turned bright red and he tried desperately to shake it off, " Ha--hai. I missed you too. " he continued

to look straight ahead to avoid the exploding-with-mushy-emotions expression the larger saiyajin had on his face, " You're,

very lucky you know. You're a good peasant, the very best one I ever had. I will not let this creature just slice you up into

pieces like a chunk of meat. " he said, " The only good reason why my soul hasn't returned to physical form is because we're

not finished yet. "

      " Not finished? Wh--what are we not finished with? " Goku sputtered, confused, " AND WHERE HAS VEGGIE **BEEN** ALL THIS

TIME!? "

      " Here. Hfil. "

      A huge doom cloud hung over Goku as his eyes bulged out his head. Vegeta sensed this and sweatdropped.

      " ...what. " he said in a flat voice.

      " Hfil. After you left Enma took my body away and sent me to hfil. " the little ouji said in a tone-dead voice,

" I've been trapped here all this time. All alone. Without my peasant. And without my body. For what felt like a very long

time. " the ouji forced a lump out of his throat.

      Goku's bottom left eyelid twitched, " YOU EVIL OLD ENMA HOW DARE YOU SEND MY LITTLE VEGGIE TO HFIL BEHIND MY BACK

I'LL TEACH YOU A LESSON IN BEING MEAN TO **MY LITTLE VEGGIE!!! " he roared at the top of his lungs like a huge vicious beast.**

      A gigantic crack appeared on the wall to the jellybean holding Enma. Pikkon looked frightened at the amount of rage

that was in Goku's voice.

      " Ah, Kakarrotto I'm alright NOW. " Vegeta sweatdropped, still daring not to look back at the larger saiyajin.

      " No Veggie's not Veggie's hurting inside. " Goku's eyes watered up again.

      " Kakarrotto you should take care of yourself around here you know. He could have killed you just now. " the ssj ouji

changed the subject.

      " But then Veggie saved me just like the oujis who save their oujos in the fairytales~~ " the larger saiyajin mused.

      " Uh..huh. " Vegeta twitched, " You--you know what would have happened if I hadn't gotten there intime and he had

killed you. You would have ceased to exist, Kakarrotto. "

      " Hai....but I know, I know that Veggie would never allow that to happen, because Veggie luvs me. "

      Vegeta's cheeks burned bright red, " So? What's going on around here? "

      " That's Janemba. He has taken over the spirit world and trapped Enma in a giant yellow jellybean so he cannot return

the spirit world back to normal. " Goku explained fatiguely.

      " Ahh. " Vegeta said, then smirked, " Kakarrotto, sit back and watch the show while I take vengence upon him in your

name. I will defeat him, but I want you to stay out of this. You're hurt and you need rest. "

      " But Veggie-- " Goku started out, worried for him.

      " --you wanna watch a real live fairytale battle Kakarrotto, then just sit tight. I'll be fine. " Vegeta cracked his

knuckles, " You said I'm your, hero, right? "

      " Yes Veggie is but I do not want little Veggies to get hurt! " Goku pleaded.

      " Then I just won't get hurt then. " Vegeta said simply, then walked a few steps towards Janemba.

      " VEGGIE BE CAREFUL!! " Goku shouted, worried.

      Vegeta watched as Janemba floated downward towards the ground, " It's been a long time since I've really cut loose in

combat. I have been without my body for a very long time now, but it takes me no more than a few seconds to remember how to

perfectly work every square inch of it. "

      " VEGGIE NO!! " Goku exclaimed, struggling to get up and grab the little ouji.

      Vegeta narrowed his eyes in hatred at Janemba, " You can't begin to fathom how much PAIN and SUFFERING I've gone

through in HFIL!! With the experiance of that kind of pain, I can overcome ANYTHING!! Even you. " he said to Janemba in a

deadly tone of voice Goku hadn't heard since he first fought the ouji.

      " Veggie. " he whimpered sadly.

      " Kakarrotto, he will think twice about abuse before he tries to inflict pain again, once I am done with him. "

Vegeta stared straight ahead.

      " ...  " Goku watched the little ouji, sniffling.

      Janemba glanced at his sword, which suddenly shrunk back into the oddly-shapped bottle again, crushed into pieces.

Janemba raised an eyebrow, then laughed evilly at it.

      Vegeta launched himself into the air and flew head-on at Janemba. He sent a kick at the monster, who dodged the

ouji's attack. Vegeta bounced off Janemba's tail and sent a bright aqua-blue ki-blast at him. Janemba dematerialized and

re-materialized to the side of the ouji and jumped infront of him. The small saiyajin jumped backwards, then prepared to

punch Janemba only to watch in shock as the creature dematerialized right infront of him. Vegeta backed up and formed another

ki-blast, actually hitting Janemba dead-on with it. Janemba growled and shot his suddenly stretchable-Piccolo-like-arm

forward and grabbed the little ouji by the neck. The arm choking Vegeta shot off further and higher into the air.

      Goku shrieked, " VEGGIE!!! " he watched as the little ouji continued to choke, powered back down from ssj2 down to

normal. Janemba's arm swung Vegeta through the giant jellybeans in the sky, the sound of the smaller saiyajin's body hitting

painfully against them as Janemba did so. Once out of the jellybeans Janemba let go and retracted his arm. Janemba twitched

his fingers slightly causing a small red sphere to appear over his hand, which then turned black and disappeared.

      Goku watched as the ouji's body made a sound similar to a plane taking off as he hurtled downward into a huge nearby

mountain of round orbs covered in spikes. Goku shrieked and noticed the sign pointing to the object reading "Needle Mountain"

. The large saiyajin shuddered terribly at that first word, then blasted off after the smaller saiyajin.

      " WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! " Vegeta screamed, unable to find anything to stop him pratfall into what would

most likely be one of the gigantic spikes within the mountain.

      " VEH-GEEEE!!! "

      Vegeta paused when he heard the high-pitched voice cry out. The ouji suddenly felt his back crash into something big

and soft. A large arm wrapped around his waist and he suddenly felt something that he never thought he'd ever miss feeling.

Kaka-germs. Some of the tiny near-microscopic red creatures hopped up onto him and started to snuggle down, causing the

beaten ouji to give off a small grin while Goku hugged onto him tightly, staring off into the distance with a determined,

protective look on his face. Goku pulled the ouji's closest arm over his shoulder and floated downward, resting the smaller

saiyajin's tushie on his thigh. He landed on the ground and set Vegeta down gently on his back. Goku stood up and bent over

towards the ouji, staring at him.

      Vegeta looked away, " Ka--Kakarrotto, I don't want your help. I can beat him by myself! "

      Goku continued to stare, then launched himself at the little ouji and hugged onto him tightly, nearly knocking Vegeta

to the ground, " Oh Veggie....I missed u everyday! I NEVER WANT TO LOSE YOU EVER AGAIN!!! " he broke into an all-out sob-fest

, " I kept waiting and waiting and waiting for Veggie to arrive and Enma said that Veggie was but he didn't he lied to me and

instead sent my sweet little Veggie down to HFIL to be TORTURED! Nobody has the right to torture little Veggies, NOBODY! "

he hugged on tighter, the perked up, " But everything's gonna be oh-kay now, cuz now I have my Veggie back and as long as I

am here I will not let anyONE or anyTHING take my little Veggie away. " he grinned, snuggling closer.

      Vegeta's face beamed bright red, " I forgot how glorious this paticular guilty pleasure feels. " he said in a faraway

voice.

      " Oh, Veggie's brain is bound to be a little disconnected for the first couple of hours he is back in his body

bee-cause all of Veggie's memories and bodily functions are re-aligning themselves back to normal. " Goku explained

cheerfully, " I read that somewhere! "

      " Hmm. " the ouji nodded smiling dazedly, then shook it off and squeezed out of Goku's grip, " Well, now that that's

over and done with I have to get back out there and beat the living stuffings out of that insane formerly-sword-wielding

maniac. " he sat up.

      " Veggie you can't! " Goku held his hands up, " That's just being silly, I warned you how strong he was! He's on a

whole completely different level than we are! " he held up his pointer finger and shook it at the ouji with a serious look

on his face. Vegeta just blinked blankly. Goku got up and waddled a few steps away, sensing for Janemba. The duo quieted down

to listen for the squeaky-wheel sound Janemba made when he walked that sounded eeriely simliar to Cell. Vegeta stumbled up

to his feet and looked down at his training uniform in embarassment.

      There were huge holes in the pants around Vegeta's knees, exposing both of them. His pants had a slice going through

the front upper thigh, and one slice each on either side of his inner thighs, how he had managed that Vegeta didn't want to

know. He grabbed his shirt, which was in slightly better condition, having only suffered one small slice across the chest

and frays around his shoulder-straps. It wasn't surprising, seeing how his legs were dangling all throughout smacking into

the giant jellybeans and while hurtling through the mountain full of giant spikes. What as surprising is that his gloves and

boots didn't have a scratch on them.

      " Maybe I should have the uniform made out of the same material as them. " Vegeta commented lamely, then let go of

his shirt.

      " *SQUEAKY-SQUEAKY* *SQUEAKY-SQUEAKY*! " Janemba walking could be heard from outside the mountain. Both saiyajins

paled.

      " Ohhhh! We're NEVER going to beat him like this!! " Vegeta exclaimed, " I'm not even in the right mental state to

think up an evil plot this way!! "

      " Mmmmm~~ heeheehee. " a little giggle came from infront of him.

      " I don't like how that giggle sounded Kakarrotto. " Vegeta said flatly, scared.

      Goku spun around to face him and grinned, " I have a plan to beat Janemba, little Veggie! " Goku chirped.

      " You. "

      Goku nodded vigerously, his pupils sparkling.

      " Plan. "

      Goku nodded again, grinning even wider, " Would Veggie like to know what it is? "

      " Will it be painful? "

      " Nope! " Goku clasped his hands together.

      " Alright, what is it? "

      Goku pumped his fist in the air, " FUSION!!! "

      " ... "

      " ... "

      Vegeta's eyes widened, " ...fusion? " he blinked, then narrowed them again, " You mean, fuse into one? "

      " Mmm-hmm! Little Veggie can fuse with me! " Goku beamed, his tail wagging eagerly back and forth, " It will be FUN

joining bodies, don't you think! "

      The ouji flinched, sweat dripping down the side of his cheek, " "Join bodies?!" With YOU!? BAKA! " he snapped,

" THAT WAS YOUR IDEA!! DO YOU THINK I COULD DO THAT!! "

      " HEY! " Goku pouted, " IT IS OUR ONLY CHANCE TO BEAT THAT GUY, VEGGIE!!! " Goku stomped his foot, then looked off

in Janemba's direction, " You said there was nobody else as strong as him well there will be if we FUSE! "

      " Tch! " Vegeta cocked his head at the larger saiyajin in disgust, " Kakarrotto I would rather die than fuse with

you! " he snorted, then turned his head to the side, closed his eyes and stuck his nose up in the air.

      Goku blinked, looking at the halos hovering over either of their heads. He sighed, " Veggie-tah, you're ALREADY dead!

" he lamely pointed to the halo.

      The little ouji reveled in this, his pupils twitching like he was going to kill somebody. He turned away, now looking

like he was getting ready to cry only to tilt his head back down in a huff with the silliest non-threatening stubborn pout

ever, " Hmph! "

      Janemba watched them from above, smirking.

      " YOU BIG BAKA I COULD NEVER FUSE WITH YOU!! " Vegeta shook his fist at Goku.

      " BUT YOU **HAVE** FUSED WITH ME BEFORE!! " Goku exclaimed.

      " ECH!! YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!! " Vegeta snapped, disgusted.

      Janemba formed a long log of ki, then closed his hand causing the ki to split off into many tiny needles of ki, then

sent it firing into the mountain.

      " AHHHH! " Goku screamed at the sight of the onslaught of needles, " VEGGIE LOOKOUT!! " he did a backflip to dodge

the needles.

      " Huh? " Vegeta blinked, his mind confused at suddenly being caught off-guard in the middle of a sentence, " WAHHH! "

he shouted as dozens of the ki-needles shot at him, causing him to fall backwards and onto his belly.

      Goku panted heavily as the needles finally stopped flying, " I hate needles. " he squeaked out, shuddering. Goku sat

up and gasped to see Vegeta laying several feet away from him, " AHHH! LITTLE VEGGIE!! HANG IN THERE I AM HERE IT'S ALRIGHT!"

he frantically ran over to the smaller saiyajin. Vegeta's shirt now had cuts on the back of it as well.

      " Even in the afterlife I'm still second-best to you, Kakarrotto. " he said in a quiet voice, his body shaking as he

pressed his hands against the ground. The little ouji's eyes started to water and he squinted them shut, " KUSO!!! " he

shouted as tears started to drip down his cheeks.

      Goku's eyes widened, ::Veggie's, crying...they made Veggie..CRY:: the fact smacked him in the face, " OH VEH-GEE!! "

he wailed and glomped onto the ouji from behind, " Little Veggie do not cry! I just hate it when you cry! THEY are the ones

who deserve to cry. " he hugged tighter, feeling each sob racked from the smaller saiyajin pressed against his stomach.

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " Veggie why are you crying? " Goku said in a quiet voice.

      " Because I couldn't defend you. "

      " Hm? "

      " I was going to come in and rescue you just like those oujis in the fairytales, save the peasant and destroy the

monster. You were going to be so proud of me. But I couldn't do it. I wasn't strong enough, to save you. It took him even

less time to dispose of me than he did you. " the ouji sniffled.

      Goku made a small smile, " Oh Veggie...it's not that hard to explain, Veggie. Not at all. Since I still had my body I

was able to keep training at the Grand Kaio's home. But the old Enma STOLE your body, you weren't able to train it at all.

And you're just getting used to having a body again. You just wait a few more minutes, for any more bits of

Veggie-information to trickle back into your consiousness, you'll feel better then. " he whispered.

      Vegeta's face turned bright red at the breath by his ear, " STOP BABYING ME!! " he pushed Goku off and to the ground,

" Trying to console me with bad ideas is USELESS! " he snapped.

      Goku sat back and smiled warmly, " So, fusion is useless? " he stared almost-fascinatingly at the ouji, " That's

the Saiyajin's pride I expect from my High Prince. "

      " ... " Vegeta's eyes bugged out of his head. He skidded back a few feet, " ...Kakarrotto you're scaring me. "

      " ? " Goku tilted his head cluelessly.

      " Better. " Vegeta said flatly.

      " Well, I guess if Veggie doesn't want to fuse with me, I can think up another plan. " Goku nodded, " I understand,

you can find shelter somewhere, alright. "

      Vegeta nodded, still a little uneasy.

      " Now hurry up, get out of here while he's still waiting! " Goku glanced back in Janemba's direction while Vegeta

tried to flip over to stand up only to freeze in place as something plopped ontop of his rear end and started patting it.

Vegeta glanced over his shoulder. It was a hand. Kakarrotto's hand.

      " AHHHHHH-HAHAH!! " Vegeta shrieked, " YOU FONDLED ME! WHY DID YOU FONDLE ME!! "

      " I--I am sorry, my hands do things when I am nervous! " Goku whimpered, glancing out of the corner of his eye for

Janemba's ki every couple seconds or so, " ...Veggie? "

      " WHAT!! "

      " What does fondle mean? "

      " WAHHH! " Vegeta fell over, " OOH! Oh nevermind! " he snapped, then grew quiet and stood up, his fists clenched and

his back facing Goku.

      Goku looked worried as he stared up at him, " Veggie? "

      Vegeta's fists opened and his arms hung at his sides, " Kakarrotto. " he said quietly, " Kakarrotto, regardless of

what you think about fusion, and me... "

      Goku blinked at him, confused.

      The ouji glanced over his shoulder at Goku, " Spare me from any sympathies you may feel for me! " he narrowed his

eyes, then choked back one more little sob.

      The two paused, sensing Janemba getting closer.

      Goku looked up wide-eyed at Vegeta from behind. The little ouji's bottom eyelid was shaking, " Veggie? " he said

curiously, then softened his expression into a warm smile, " Oh Veggie... " Goku reached foreward to give the ouji a hug from

where he was sitting only to freeze as he suddenly felt Janemba's ki coming rapidly closer towards them. He glared up in

Janemba's direction. The creature formed another attack of ki-needles. Goku lept to his feet and grabbed Vegeta's wrist,

" Come on Veggie! We're getting out of here! " he put his fingers on his forehead and prepared to teleport.

      Vegeta blinked, suddenly confused, " ...huh?--WAH!! " he yelped as the two disappeared from sight.

*****************************************************************************************************************************

9:26 PM 12/2/2003

END OF PART TWO

Vegeta: 95KB!? (sweatdrops)

Chuquita: (tilts her head down) (to audiance) So sorry the chapter grew so large! (sits back up again) This is what's called,

Chu-spent-way-too-much-time-between-thinking-up-this-fic-idea-and-typing-it-out-that-by-the-time-she-did-type-it-she-had-so-

-many-things-to-squeeze-into-it-that-the-chapters-became-super-long!

Vegeta: (flatly) So did that little "phrase" you spoke just now.

Chuquita: (sweatdrops again) Hai...

Goku: So...me & Veggie DO get to fuse?

Chuquita: In chapter 3 or 4, yes.

Goku: Then how come Veggie does not remember fusion?

Chuquita: Another plothole. For some reason he didn't know what it was in the movie even though the movie occurs after Buu.

SO! I got the idea that since Veggie was a spirit for a while, all this thoughts and memories were a little disconnected

(the whole gas atoms are way more loosely together than solid atoms thing from science class) and now that he has his body

back anything that's blurred in his mind while in gaseous form is slowly coming back to him, he'll have every memory and

thought back by the end of the movie/fic.

Vegeta: Thank goodness.

Goku: HOORAY FOR VEGGIE!

Chuquita: (grins) I also got one of the greatest scene-ideas last night! 'Course it won't be in the fic til part 3, but I

can't WAIT!

Vegeta: (narrows his eyes) How come I got fondled instead of pounded with a fist?

Chuquita: Because the fist looked weird.

Goku: (makes a fist and looks at it) ?

Vegeta: So, we're done with testing out alternate sub-brands of Pepsi, huh?

Chuquita: Yeah, pretty much. No more "diet vanilla pepsi" for me.........unless I'm really really thirsty and there's nothing

else to drink in the house.

Vegeta: (starts stocking up on various non-diet-vanilla-pepsi liquid-beverages)

Chuquita: (sweatdrops)

Goku: OOH! Look what I got at the toystore! (holds up little foot-tall Goku and Veggie plushies which look like miniture

versions of Kaka-chan and Plushie) They're FUSION-PLUSHIES! (pulls something out of the box the plusies were in) With

real-life working PORTARA-EARRINGS!!

Vegeta: (shrieks) AHH-HAH!! (backs away from earrings while protectively covering his right ear in fright)

Goku: (beams) Watch and observe! (sits Goku-plushie down and puts an earring on it's left ear, then sits Veggie-plushie down

and puts an earring on it's right ear) (plops plushies about 3 feet apart on the table) (A bright blue light explodes around

the plushies as they're forced upward and collide at the crotch, then both go a fuzzy blue color and melt into one another.

One more blast of light and a single Vejitto plushie falls onto the table)

Vegeta: (scarred for life) Oh my God...**THAT'S WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE FROM THE OUTSIDE!?**

Goku: (cheers, hugs Vejitto plushie) HOORAY! (holds Jitto plushie out) And thus Ji-chan was BORN!

Vegeta: (groans) Oh my GOD that WAS a birth!!

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) You don't remember ANY of that part?

Vegeta: (narrows his eyes) (flatly) When your crotch collides into Kakarrotto's you tend to block that sort of thing out of

your mind.

Chuquita: You know if this weren't PG-13 we wouldn't be able to get away with using that.

Vegeta: Hey, it's a cleaner word than some others I could've used. (looks over at Goku)

Goku: (happy clueless smile on his face, hugging Jitto plushie)

Vegeta: (shudders) UHHHHHHHH....

Goku: (cheerfully) I also bought, the FUSION-DANCE-PLUSHIES! (pulls out a new unopened box containing Goku and Vegeta

plushies identical to the ones he had used to make the Vejitto plushie) They even come with all these cute little outfits!

(holds up each outfit as he announces them) There's disco-fusion-dance, ballet-fusion-dance, broadway-musical-fusion-dance,

sock-hop-fusion-dance, out-on-the-town-fusion-dance...

Vegeta: (sweatdrops)

Chuquita: (watches as Goku puts a little tuxedo and top hat on his Goku-plushie)

Goku: (happily) We are 'puttin on the ritz', huh lil me-plushie!

Vegeta: (flatly) How come MY plushie has all the girl-costumes. (annoyed as he holds up some of the costumes)

Chuquita: Because you're littler?

Vegeta: THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!!!

Goku: (contently) Well I think Veggie would look PRETTY in a--

Vegeta: (gritting his teeth) (threatening) --DON'T. YOU. SAY IT.

Goku: (zips his mouth shut)

Vegeta: ...? (terribly confused)

Goku: (whips around to reveal mouth is open again) HEE~~! (holding naked Veggie-plushie in one hand while looking through

the dolly clothes) Now where is that evening gown...?

Vegeta: (twitches) ...I'm not going to live through this one, am I?

Chuquita: (happily pats him on the shoulder) Aw, of course you will Veggie! You're a SURVIVOR!

Vegeta: (flatly) Uh-huh.

Chuquita: And now for the reviewer-replies!

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Do you really think we can fit those with how big this is already!

Chuquita: We will as long as I don't ramble.

Vegeta: Goodluck.

To Saiyan*Queen*Vega: Movie 12's my favorite too :D Movie 8 comes in second. I think I've been updating more often cuz I'm

just getting a lot of ideas at once. It could be a muse :)

To Nuki: Thanks! Hai, you're right about it going through his stomach (holds up dbz #17) but I can just pretend that it hit

his heart just in this fic. I got a question, do you know if his japanese voice is deep--like Veggies, or high-pitched--like

his father and brother. They're going to be trying out the kareoke machine in the next chapter. If you don't know which, I

can just stick with how his dub voice sounds. :)

To JSF: Heehee, I'm not sure WHAT Veggie would be reincarnated as. It would probably be something very ironic though, like

how Kid Buu was reincarnated as that timid little village kid who only entered the tournament to win food for his family.

Vegeta: Thank God THAT didn't happen!

Chuquita: If you had succeeded in destroying Fat Buu by blowing yourself up you would have been. Both Piccolo and Enma told

you that in the sub & dub.

Vegeta: ... (pales) (looks up) Thank you Fat Buu, wherever you are.

To Saiyajin-Neko: Heh, it's gonna be a while before Chi-Chi can go back into that store without scaring off the employees.

Well, now you know for the most part how Nice Chi-Chi's timeline turned out. I was thinking of turning everything that

happens to her once she gets back into a one-shot. Or at least the situation she was in.

To Rissa of the Saiya-jin: Chi-Chi didn't MEAN to kill them :D (at least not Goku), and once they both get back she has to

deal with the fact that only Veggie remembered how the two saiyajins were killed. He knows she shot them, Goku doesn't. And

Tank-Boy returns to normal at the end :D

To BlackDragonFury: I got my copy of movie 12 at dragonballarena.net, but they rotate which movie they have out every week,

so you may have to wait a while. As I'm typing this they have up one of the db movies. (they also rotate subbed gt eps).

For sub dbz eps I got most of them off of animecollision, but their webmasters are checking w/the servers to put the eps

back up. I only have ep #277 to get from there left. (that's the one where in the dub version Goku calls Veggie, Geta)

To Musoka14: Thanks so much!! Don't worry, Veggie won't be in hfil for long :)

To TheDarkGuard: (points upward to other review) I got my subbed version for movie 7 at dba also. If you wanna go straight

to the page w/the downloads its www. dragonballarena.net / underground (remove the spaces). Dba's movies are all subbed from

7 onward. 1 to 6 are dubs. I luv Goku's sub voice too! It's so kawaii!! I luv Veggie's sub voice cuz it's so deep and

he's so small :D

Chuquita: (brought up the scene where Son absorbs genki-dama) (creeped out) Wow, Son-kun DOES look evil there.

Vegeta: (pales, frightened)

Chuquita: (goes to save scene as screenshot)

Vegeta: (sweatdrops)

Chuquita: He almost looks like YOU, Veggie.

Vegeta: (double-sweatdrops) (sarcasm) Thanks a lot, Chu.

To DBZSaiyan: Aww, so glad you like my fics! Don't worry, Goku & Veggie'll be ok!

To Cathowl: Heehee, more Raditsu fans :D I wish they had at least brought him back for a brief scene in that group of gt

eps where all the bad guys were coming back. Nappa was able to make an appearance but Raditsu wasn't? Oh well. He's gonna try

to sing in saiyago in the next chapter :D Hope your computer gets better soon! I didn't notice it until I had to watch the

parts of the movie closely while writing this that there's a whole ton little things I missed when I first saw it. Heehee,

Kakarrotto must luv his Veggie. Is his universe's Veggie nice? :)

To Hakura: Yup, everything did all happen at once. I dunno if North Kaio was happy, but the Kaio brothers and sister are so

competitive with each other he was probably glad that with Goku on his team he had the upper hand.

To Kalendral: Thanks so much! Here's the next chapter!

To Nekoni: Hee~ ! Raditsu doesn't know Chi-Chi killed Goku and Veggie...yet. Give him time though, she'll accidentally blurt

it out in anger when she temporarily gets her body back. THEN she's in for it :D Movie 12's so great! Goggie and Jitto are

going to be in quite a shock once they find out that they ARE orphans. :( Poor lil guys. I think Goggie would've temporarily

switched the titles on 'Geta' and call her mommy until she got changed back. animecollision.com had the subs, but they may

not be up for a couple of days.

To Sugarhigh6: The heeheehee song's this little giggle-song Goku sings in the sub while floating around Veggie before he

suggests they do the fusion-dance inside of Buu. Actually Marie Cline did a fic sorta like that a while ago. :) I dunno if I

could pull one off w/the anime dbz characters though. Nope, I'm still here. I got a small cold but that should be gone by the

end of the week.

To Callimogua: Thanks so much! :)

To mkh2: Heehee, thanks! Sorry you had computer trouble. I saw on ff.net's front page that they plan to do their next 'update

/add-on' to the site in January. No idea what that would be. I did decide to have Past Chi-Chi's letters, only in video-tape

form (which I thought would work better). Glad you liked my doodles!

To RyukoVulpix: LOL! That was a great episode. Then Veggie got so mad and tried to fight Ii Shenlong by himself but then

poofed back to normal. Gt Veggie IS taller than Z Veggie. He's even beating Bulma in height and I know he was shorter than

her in dbz. Chi-Chi DOES have a chance to get her mind back to normal. But as you can see, she's going to need to do

something much more drastic than just hide her weapons away and try to spar with Goku again. What that would be, I dunno.

To Sinah: I had fun filling in the plotholes. This movie has quite a bit of them only because it moves so fast. Veggie did

get a big glomp. I got a big feeling from both the dub & sub of the Buu-saga eps that Enma doesn't like Veggie. He didn't

want to give Veggie his body back but only did so so Veggie could re-fight Buu, then he and Baba kept making comments that

whenever Vejitto did something they thought was a 'bad idea' against Buu they'd say that it was probably Veggie's genes

making him act like that because "Goku's not like that". ^_^;; Yeah, Veggie is going to be in quite an awkward position

in the movie 8 parody. He's never actually been fought over before, and Goku's never had a 'rival' for the whole "Veggie's

favorite peasant ever" title either. Thank you so much for your first review!

Chuquita: (grins) And now we've come to the end of the chapter!

Vegeta: And what a LONG chapter it is.

Chuquita: See you next chapter (sometime next week) everybody!

Goku: (holds up Goku & Veggie dollies) Look Veggie I found Veggie-dolly's evening-gown, doesn't Veggie-dolly look pretty!

(beams) They're going out on the town to eat fancy food and dance the night a-way! :)

Vegeta: (turns pale green) I'm starting to miss PG....


	3. Another long chapter, so sorry! l Goku's...

8:32 PM 12/3/2003

E-mail: lac31685@aol.com

By: Chuquita

Quote of the Week: -from dbz Movie 12 "Rebirth of Fusion, Goku and Vegeta!"

Gokuh: That must've been it. Vegeta made a mistake!

Vegeta: Impossible! I did exactly what you said!

Chuey's Corner:

Vegeta: And MORE!

Goku: (playing w/his little fusion-dance plushies)

Vegeta: (sweatdrop + pout) ::Kakay's not paying attention to me...::

Chuquita: (happily) Welcome to Part 3 everybody! *sniff* Colds are not fun.

Vegeta: (smirks) Maybe if you're lucky it'll be gone by the time we get to the end of this chapter.

Chuquita: I hope so. (sweatdrops)

Goku: (using his ki to make his Goku-plushie dance on its own, still wearing its tuxedo, top-hat, and a little cane velcro'ed

to its hand) (has a little set set up from the box which looks like a fancy lighted-up street in the night-time) Doo do do,

do do do do, doo do do, do do do do do do, do do do, dododododo! (Goku-plushie dances) Do do do do do do do, do do do do do,

(Goku-plushie tosses cane up into the air, then catches it) Do do do do do do do do do! (Goku-plushie takes off his top-hat

and dances around some more, then dances up to Veggie-Plushie and gives a little bow to it)

Vegeta: (groans) Oh my God, wake me when it's over! (puts his hands over his eyes and flops his head down onto the desk)

(Veggie-plushie holds its hand out shyly to Goku-plushie, who takes it and spins Veggie-plushie around, the two plushies

begin to dance with each other while Goku continues to "do do do" above them)

Chuquita: (watches the plushies dance with each other) (to Goku) Hey, you're pretty good at this! :)

Goku: (smiles) Thank u!

Vegeta: (w/his head facing the desk) (grumbles) I still don't know why MY plushie has to wear the dress.

Goku: (Mr. Correction) **Evening gown.**

Vegeta: (mutters) "Evening gown".

Goku: (shrugs happily) I dunno~! That's just how they came packaged!

Chuquita: That and Veggie's proportions would probably make it easier for them to make the outfits.

Vegeta: (snaps) WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY PROPORTIONS! I HAVE JUST AS MUCH MUSCLE AS KAKARROTTO LOOK AT THIS! (holds out his arms)

(sitting up again)

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) I don't MANUFACTURE those toys Veggie, I'm just trying to give you an explaination.

Vegeta: (looks for box, grabs it) Well who DOES make these, TOYS!

(Goku-plushie dips Veggie-plushie down and gives it a smooch on the cheek)

Goku: TA-DA!!

Vegeta: (glances over, shrieks) AHHH! (snatches Veggie-plushie away) DON'T SEND YOUR KAKA-DISEASE TO THE PLUSH VERSIONS OF ME

NOW!!

Goku: (blinks innocently, tilts his head) ...

Vegeta: THAT MEANS NO SMOOCHING OF THE PLUSHIES!!!

Goku: ...OH! (looks down at his Goku-plushie) (snaps his fingers causing little orange gi to appear on it) (happily) It's

FUSION-DANCE time, Veggie! (grabs Veggie-plushie away from Veggie, which is now magically wearing the little blue tank-topped

training outfit) (plops each plushie on either side of the desk) (smiles contently) Now... (big grin) LET'S MAKE SOME

FUSION-BABIES!

Vegeta: (pales)

Goku: (starts clapping his hands, plushies moving to the beat) 1 and 2 and 3 and 4!  1 and 2 and 3 and 4!  1 and 2 and 3 and

4! Fyuuuuuuuu, that's it, sion! HA!! (plushies put their little fingers together) (bright light is seen around the plushies,

light dims to reveal a Gogeta plushie, who plops down onto his tush) (gushes) AWWWWWWWWWW!! (grabs Goggie and Jitto plushies

and hugs them tightly) I luv u both so VERY MUCH!

Vegeta: (looking through plushie-costumes) (pales) Is this one a wedding dress? (holds it up)

Goku: (blinks) I think so, yes.

Vegeta: ...

Goku: ...

Vegeta: (looks like he's about to throw up) I miss PG.

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) You said that already and you KNOW I wouldn't let anything like that happen to you so calm down.

Vegeta: ...you sure?

Chuquita: WAHHH! (falls over) Of course I'm sure!!

Goku: (giggles) Veggie is suffer-ing from slight par-a-noi-a! (gives fusion-plushies little bottles of milk to drink)

Vegeta: (flatly) Just because they're little plushies doesn't mean they're babies, Kakarrotto.

Goku: (pouts) Well I never got to play baby with our two little fusion-babies because they never had childhoods.

Chuquita: He has a point.

Goku: (goes back to feeding the plushies)

Vegeta: (sighs)

Chuquita: Before we start part 3 I'd like to thank Nuki for her version of Fat Gogeta! --

www . deviantart . com /deviation / 4053001 / is where her drawing is :)

And now here's part 3!! Enjoy!

Summary: Goku and Veggie are accidentally killed together--by Chi-Chi. While a terrified Chi-Chi sets off on a way to hide

the bodies and bring the two saiyajins back, Goku and Veggie are on an adventure of a different kind. In otherworld! Enma

kicks Veggie into h.f.i.l. without Goku's knowledge, however it ends up that Veggie just happens to be the person they need

to help Goku destory Janemba, an evil monster who has possessed one of the local Onis. Just how do they plan to do it? By

using the one of the few things Veggie dreads, the Fusion Dance. Will Gogeta be able to stop Janemba? Will Chi-Chi be able to

bring back Goku and Vegeta? And what DID Gogeta do during those 28 minutes between beating the bad guy and splitting back

in two? Find out!

Vegeta: (searching through outfits) Many of these costumes for my plushie-self scare me....are those PANTIES?

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) ...

*****************************************************************************************************************************

      " GOKU!! " Kaio-sama exclaimed as he stared at the tv set in the small room the Kaio siblings were resting in.

Janemba had just fired a huge array of ki-blasts at Needle Mountain, demolishing it into nothing more than pieces of rock.

Kaio-sama gasped as his tv-screen flickered.

      Janemba lifted his head back and let out a war-cry into the air, " YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH!!! "

      Meanwhile, somewhere far far away, in another part of otherworld, Vegeta sat on one of many large, purple-ish,

cube-shaped jellybeans up in the sky; Goku standing next to him. The little ouji sat sleepily with his arms resting on his

thighs and his head hanging downwards.

      " Veggie feelin any better? " Goku asked curiously, leaning over towards him.

      Vegeta just nodded, still staring at the ground, his cheeks flushing just a bit.

      " Good! " Goku clasped his hands together, " Now Veggie, we don't have much time so I have to train you fast! " he

chirped happily, " HEE~~ training Veggies...now let's get to work! "

      Vegeta nodded again.

      " Unless our ki's are exactly the same we can't use this technique, and since Veggie's seems close enough, we can

get started. " Goku smiled, then thought outloud, " The only problem is the fusion-pose. The two of us must be in the exact

same position to complete it. "

      Vegeta's eyes widened and his face burst into a bright red color. He glanced over at Goku, confused, " "Pose"? " the

ouji said in a little voice the larger saiyajin had only heard a few times escape Vegeta's usually deep-voiced mouth.

      " AWWW!~ VEGGIESOCUTE! " Goku grabbed the smaller saiyajin and hugged him tightly, then let go and Vegeta plopped

back into place, now practically glowing bright red.

      " Awww! Little Veggie's brain is still re-booting up his memories on the fusion-dance! " Goku said in awe, " Well

Veggie doesn't need to worry about that because **I know what to do! " he teleported super-close to the ouji, " And I can**

teach you! " Goku teleported back to his spot and Vegeta fell stiffly backwards onto his back, his entire body glowing bright

red. The ouji sat up and tried to shake it off, " I will show little Veggie ALL ABOUT the fusion-dance! " Goku gave him a

thumbs-up, " All Veggie has to do is remember it!...and, seeing as it took me a whole 2 weeks to learn and get it completely

right....ah, Veggie's a fast learner you should get it easy! "

      " ? " Vegeta sweatdropped, confused.

      " First of all, the two of us have to stand a distance apart while side-by-side. " Goku cheerfully explained, " Then

do this. " he pointed both his arms out to the left, " Now you have to be careful with your arm angles. Fuuuuuu-- " he

stepped to the right with his feet pointed at each other in some type of bizarre attempt at ballet, " While getting closer to

each other you swing your arms to the other side of your body, facing your opposing partner. At that time move your feet

towards me by three small steps. " he swooshed his arms back facing the other way, then lifted his knee and faced it opposite

his arms, " --sion! Be careful with your leg angles. " Goku spun his arms the other way and pointed his right foot out, " HA!

At this time our fingers should touch. Again, be careful with your leg angles. In particular, don't forget to extend and pin

your left leg. "

      Vegeta lept to his feet, gawking and disgusted, " YOU WANT ME TO PERFORM THAT!! "

      Goku blinked, " No, you do a mirror image of this pose, oh-kay? The fusion-dance requires left and right leg

symmetry. "

      Vegeta turned away, twitching in sickened and embarassed.

      Goku waddled over to him, " Come on Veggie! Let's try it out just for one battle, oh-kay? We both know how strong

Goggie and Jitto are, if we were to temporarily make another Goggie, we could easily fight Janemba in that form! Whadda ya

say? " he grinned.

      " ... " the little ouji just twitched.

      Goku cocked his head to the left, " Wha..? You oh-kay little Veggie? You look a little worried. Didn't you understand

what I just showed you? Do I need to show you again? "

      " ... " Vegeta continued to twitch.

      Goku frowned and patted him on the shoulder, " Veggie--? "

      " AHHHAH! " Vegeta shrieked, jumping away from him and landing in an odd position. The ouji blinked, then stood back

upright, " Ah, hahaha. I, uh, n--nothing I just had "fusion" confused with something else I was thinking of. Hahahaha! " he

laughed nervously, his face bright red.

      " Then, what was VEGGIE thinking of when I said-- "

      " --KAKARROTTOLOOKWHATSTHAT! " Vegeta shouted, changing the subject as he pointed off into the background.

      Goku tilted his head in all different directions, almost dizzy by the time he re-steadied it, " ....huh? Wait, what

was I doin? "

      Vegeta wiped the sweat from his brow, " *WHEW*! "

      " YAH GAH GAH GAH GAH GAH GAH GAH!!! " Janemba hollered out from where he stood.

      " *Huff* *puff* *huff* *puff*. " Pikkon panted.

      Enma appeared warped and upside-down inside the giant jellybean, " PIKKON! IT'S LATE IN THE DAY! QUIT LOAFING AND

HURRY UP!! "

      Pikkon twitched at him, disturbed, " Ugggg.....YOU DAMNED OLD ENMA!! "

      The jellybean cracked some more.

      " DA NA! DA NA! DUDE LOOKS LIKE A LADY! DA NA! DA NA! DUDE LOOKS LIKE A LADY! " Chi---ah, Nappa sang; terribly; as he

wailed on the microphone on the stage of the empty kareoke resturant while the fusions laughed at her and Raditsu was busy

teaching himself a few short lessons on how to play a guitar at one of the tables; plucking each string and trying to match

it up to one of his homeplanet's songs in his head. He had put the marron gi shirt on underneath his armor so it covered up

the most obvious clue that he was a zombie, the large hole through his chest.

      Chi-Chi's stolen body looked horrible! Her hair was out of the bun and all messy, she wore a red dress that Nappa had

taken out of one of the stores in the deserted city--and incidentally ripped when he tried to put it on. Something the

fusions had gigglingly suggested, yet Nappa had failed horribly at, being that he was a huge bulky 8 foot tall saiyajin

warrior, was giving Chi-Chi some makeup. The result was as messy as you could imagine. Lipstick smooshed all over her mouth

like a clown's, eyeshadow scribbled on...

      " TA-DA! " Nappa finished singing, his voice seriously clashing with Chi-Chi's body. He took a bow only to trip over

the high-heeled shoes Chi-Chi's body now wore and sent him/herself falling over the edge of the stage and face-first onto

the floor.

      " Heeheeheeheehahaha! " Gogeta laughed.

      " I wish he had taped this. " Vejitto grinned.

      " Yeah... " Gogeta beamed.

      Vejitto glanced over his shoulder, " AHH! " he bounded down the room up to where the security camera was and checked

for a tape only to find one, " Looks like we did! "

      " OOH! Let's take it to show to Kaasan and Toussan later, Jitto! " Gogeta exclaimed.

      " We'll take the tape, but not until after we all sing. That way we can ALL get on the tape! " Vejitto concluded,

then hopped back down to his seat just as Raditsu walked onto the stage. He shut off the kareoke machine and took the

microphone.

      " Ah-- "

      " HI UNCLE RADITSU! " Gogeta chirped while Vejitto waved happily.

      Raditsu sweatdropped, " ...yah. " he looked down blankly to see Nappa trying to stand up in the high-heels only to

fall back down again.

      " Hahah! " Nappa said, dizzy.

      Raditsu sweatdropped again, " Hi. I'm going to sing something from Bejito-sei. " he looked over at the fusions, " You

two speak saiyago? "

      " Yup! " Vejitto grinned, " Fluently infact, po nade ma! "

      " Great! Then you'll be able to understand what I'm about to sing. " Raditsu put the microphone on the stand, then

practiced a few opening bars of the guitar, which sounded pretty good for someone who just learned how to play one 10 minutes

ago.

      " ... " Gogeta thought for a moment, then raised his hand, " Hey Uncle Raditsu? "

      " Hm? " he blinked.

      " How come my Kaasan's voice is high-pitched, and Ojichan's voice is high-pitched, and yours is normal-pitched? "

      " ...? " Raditsu scratched his head, " Ah, I think I just have less-dominating type-3 genes than Kakarrotto and my

Toussan. "

      " Oh! " Gogeta said as if enlightened, then sat back happily in his seat.

      " At least none of us has "kaka-hair". " Vejitto pointed out, then motioned to his hair, Gogeta's, and Raditsu's.

      Nappa walked back to one of the tables and happily started to play with Chi-Chi's hair, " Ahh, hair. It's been so

long since I've had..hair... " he mused, then glanced at the clump of Chi-Chi's hair that he was tugging on, " ...anybody

got a brush? "

      Raditsu played a few chords on the guitar, " Nada se bo la quipa. " he said into the mic, " This is called "Pare se

ken", umm, ne suu. " he said in saiyago and nodded to the others, " Mepo la sah ne dah, suuno pate de laa nopeh ba ken, ka.

Sepo leh se quate, de ce'en da, sami la sone pe tene, de pen pa. So neh so neh, la veren un dah-te! " he started to shakily

play the guitar along with what was a surprisingly good singing voice, " Vi mo sare kana so pequen bo, oren se musee, la peh

ki e en po.... " he paused suddenly. The others stared up at him " I---forget the last couple lines. " he sweatdropped.

      " WAHH! " Vejitto, Gogeta, and Nappa fell over.

      Vejitto hopped up onto stage with his brother, " Our turn then! " he said cheerfully. Gogeta slid onto stage clapping

two drumsticks together, " READY GOGGIE? "

      Gogeta tossed the drumsticks into the air while Raditsu hopped off, sensing quite a bit of Goku-ish-ness in what was

about to happen, " READY JITTO-KUN! "

      Vejitto clapped his hands once and music started playing in the background, " HERE WE GO! "

      " Ahh, such a nice nap! " Goku stretched contently as he stood up.

      Vegeta sweatdropped, " Do the dead really even NEED naps? "

      Goku turned to him and smiled, " Angels do! " he tapped his back and the two huge white feathery wings burst out.

Vegeta's jaw hit the ground.

      " They're...beautiful.. "

      " Awww, thank u little Veggie! " the large saiyajin blushed, embarassingly giggling, " Would you like to touch them?"

      " Ah, hai. " Vegeta nervously reached foward and pet one of the wings, " Oh Kakay.... "

      " SO! " Goku teleported infront of him, " Is Veggie well rested and ready to give the fusion-dance a try? "

      " WAHH! " Vegeta backed up, bright red in the face from Goku's sudden teleportation.

      " Veggie? " Goku tilted his head.

      Vegeta shook the redness out, breathing heavily, " Fine. I'm, fine. Really. "

      " Oh-kay! " Goku pressed lightly on a spot on his back causing his wings to retract back in almost so that they

disappeared altogether, " Let's do it, my FAVORITE lil fusion-dance-partner! "

      Vegeta sweatdropped, " I hope this won't come back to HAUNT me later. " he said, then got into position, " At least

there aren't any intimate-looking positions in this thing. " he grumbled.

      Both saiyajin started to dance towards each other, " FYUUUUUUUUU--JION! HAAA!! " both leaned at each other. The

little ouji's fist met the larger saiyajin's finger and a bright light surrounded them.

      Janemba turned to where the light was coming from growled. A small, round figure hovered up in the air and landed

before him. He looked almost-exactly like a ssj Gogeta with one little exception. This saiyajin had chubby limbs, a very

chubby tail, and a huge stomach that nearly poured right over his sash. The face looked exactly like Gogeta only with a tiny

bit of chubb added to the cheeks.

      The fat saiyajin pointed to Janemba, " WE'RE GOING TO SEND YOU TO HFIL!! " he said, then sweatdropped, " Kakarrotto,

we're in hfil NOW. "

      " Well, then...we are going to send you to a DEEPER, much more PAINFUL part of hfil! " Goku corrected himself, ah,

themself, " HAHA! "

      " You failed, Goku! " Kaio-sama wailed as he shook the tv-set, " You didn't form into Gogeta-chan! "

      South Kaio slid over to him, " Goku's friend's hands were in the wrong position. That's why Gogeta didn't form

properly. " he nodded, then thought outloud, " There are too many characters in this series whose names start with "Go", so

let's call him Veku! "

      " His name is Gogeta! " Kaio-sama sweatdropped, " At least, that's what Gogeta himself told me. "

      " Can't their bad form be repaired? " East Kaio asked.

      " Once it's completed it can't be undone! " West Kaio popped up.

      " You're thinking of Vejitto! " Kaio-sama exclaimed, sweatdropping again.

      The Grand Kaio came into the room on his chair, which managed to open the doors and hover inside, " They'll stay

like that for 30 minutes. The condition won't last any longer. He's just going to have to do his best the way he is. "

      Kaio-sama looked back at the tv set, " Goku... "

      " HMMM... " Fat Gogeta powered up, then launched himself at Janemba, " HAAAA!! " he shouted only to get punched in

the face, tears of pain flying out his eyes. Janemba tried to push the fusion's head into himself, then let go and shot a

large red ki-blast at him. The ki-blast launched Fat Gogeta into the air and the fusion hit the ground only to bounce up

and down every time he hit it like a saiyajin kickball. Fat Gogeta slammed head-first into a nearby mountain. He pulled

himself out and landed on the ground, dizzy and bruised all over, not to mention missing one of his front teeth. The small

saiyajin frowned, " This isn't working very well, but, this is supposed to be it! We just combined to form Gogeta-sama! "

Fat Gogeta blinked, surprised, then felt something missing and rolled his tongue upward only to shriek, " AHHH! MY TEETH!!

VEGGIE HE KNOCKED OUT ONE OF MY TEETH!! " the higher-pitched of Fat Gogeta's dual voices shrieked in terror. The saiyajin

glared, " THAT'S IT! JANEMBA'S GONNA PAY!! " he turned to the side only to have Janemba suddenly appear infront of him and

start knocking the saiyajin back and forth like punching bag. Fat Gogeta wobbled backward and flipped over to fart in

Janemba's face. He tackled Janemba to the ground, then bounced off and tried to get his barings back. Janemba snarled and

stood up, then began to ran after him. Fat Gogeta dashed off as fast as he could, Janemba on his trail like something out of

a Roadrunner cartoon.

      " Thank goodness this type of fusion doesn't last that long. " Grand Kaio shook his head as he watched Janemba chase

Fat Gogeta across the screen, " Even though Janemba's pretty good at anticipating his enemies attacks, since Fat Gogeta's so

unpredictable he can't be anticipated. " he explained to the other Kaios, " He might be able to hold out for 30 minutes. "

      " So that's, good? " Kaio-sama sweatdropped.

      " YIYIYIYIYIYIYI!! " Fat Gogeta ran as fast as he could, Janemba catching up with him. The saiyajin slipped and fell

down onto his stomach causing Janemba to miss tackling him and instead land head-first into the ground. Fat Gogeta slid

foward and grinned when his fists punched into Janemba's gut. His eyes then narrowed again and he lept to his feet several

feet away from Janemba, " HAHA! This is how this fight SHOULD have been! " he struck a fighting pose, " Now to finish you

off! " he announced only to freeze when Janemba jumped up and kicked the fusion in the side of the head. Fat Gogeta yelped.

      " Don't get cocky! " Kaio-sama shook the set, " His power isn't increasing at all! "

      Fat Gogeta pumped his fist in the air, then shook it at Janemba, " This is just a rehearsal! We'll start our real

attack very soon! " he said, then ran at Janemba only to trip again and fall onto his stomach. Fat Gogeta looked up, hurt.

Janemba laughed at him.

      Kaio-sama twitched, " Hasn't it been 30 minutes YET? "

      South Kaio zipped over next to him, entertained, " 10 more minutes to go! "

      Fat Gogeta got up, then jumped as Janemba's hand lept at him. Fat Gogeta lept up and spun over only to have Janemba

teleport behind him. Fat Gogeta grinned Veggie-style and pumped his fists in the air only to have Janemba's tail yank and

sharply pull his neck to the side like he was being dragged off-stage with a cane. Fat Gogeta cried as he was yanked.

      Fat Gogeta happily skipped forward only to have Janemba appear behind him and kick him head-first into the screen.

      Gogeta got up painfully and pointed at Janemba, " Hey, jerk! Today we'll overlook your crime! We won't tolerate your

evil a second time! " he announced, then sped off as fast as his feet could take him.

      " ...? " Janemba stared off at the now empty place, disturbed.

      " Kyouteki ni deau hodo! "

      " Hiiroo wa tsuyoku naru! "

      " (Iku ze) Kakugo shite 'ro yo! "

      " (Ima da) Ao wo sakeba arashi ga fuku! " the fusions sang, each alternating who was singing every line.

      " Doragoo-- " Vejitto paused for a moment while Gogeta continued to sing, so into it that he was oblivious to his

fellow fusion's sudden stop. Vejitto got a confused look on his face, mostly because he had just suddenly sensed Gogeta's ki

in two different places at once. He looked over at Gogeta.

      " ..what? " Gogeta blinked.

      " Goggie do you feel that? " Vejitto asked, the music to the theme song still playing in the background.

      Gogeta tilted his head, " Feel what? "

      " Your ki. "

      " My k---- " Gogeta froze when as he sensed it as well, " That, does feel like my ki signiture. "

      " It is! "

      " But...I'm here. "

      " I know. "

      " ... "

      " ... "

      It suddenly hit them both at once.

      " TOUSSAN! "

      " TOUSSAN! " they both shouted together.

      " *twing!* " Raditsu plucked another sing on the guitar, " What are you two talking about. "

      " Sensing ki. " Vejitto and Gogeta said in unison.

      " ... " Raditsu and Nappa stared at the blankly.

      Nappa cocked an eyebrow, " ...wha? "

      " Oh yeah! " Vejitto chirped, " You guys don't know HOW to sense ki because you've always used those scouters like my

Mommy used to before Mommy learned how to sense ki by imitating how Toussan can sense ki! "

      " Wait...which one's "Mommy"? " Raditsu raised his hand.

      " Veggie-ta! " Vejitto replied happily.

      " Heh-heh, hahaha, BWAHAHAHAHA! " Raditsu burst into laughter along with Nappa, which, after a short while surpressed

back into snickers, " Heehee, ahhh--woo. "

      The fusions stared at them, confused.

      " It's an inside joke, something that happened on one of the planets we had to purge, you wouldn't get it. " Raditsu

brushed it off, still snickering.

      " I wonder if Vegeta still remembers..? " Nappa thought outloud.

      " I bet he does. " Raditsu smirked.

      " Actually, we're both un-dee-cided on who is "mommy" and who is "daddy". " Gogeta pointed out. Vejitto nodded.

      " Hai, Goggie calls Kakarrotto "Mommy" and Vegeta "Toussan" instead. " Vejitto added, " It's the only thing we can't

agree upon. "

      " That's odd. " Raditsu blinked.

      Nappa twirled Chi-Chi's hair between her fingers, " Hey, what do you guys think about me dying my hair? "

      " It's not your hair, it's that woman whose body you stole's hair. " Raditsu sweatdropped.

      " Pink with lime green polka-dots! " Gogeta exclaimed, giggling.

      Nappa blinked stupidly, " Really? "

      " Yup! " Gogeta chirped.

      " It is all the rage on Earth this "season". " Vejitto smirked, letting out a parade of mental giggles in the back of

his mind.

      " Yeah! And we wanna see you mess Onna's body up some more! " Gogeta added.

      Vejitto sweatdropped at him, then sighed with relief when he noticed neither of their two new saiyajin friends had

picked up on it, " Come! " he hopped off the stage, " Let us journey to the nearest hair-coloring store and experiment on

Chi-Chi's hair like the plucky group of amateur hair-colorers we are! " he grinned determindly.

      " HOORAH~! " Gogeta pumped his fists in the air, " But...what a-bout Kaasan and Toussan? If that other me ki is them

then they are really REALLY far away... "

      " Maybe we should go help them... " Vejitto and Gogeta began to look very worried, " Do you think we can teleport

there from here? I can barely sense them at all. "

      " We could, wait for them to contact us, you know, psychicly? " Gogeta said, uneasy.

      " Good? "

      " Good. "

      " At least we know they're somewhere. "

      " And they're oh-kay. "

      " ...we hope. "

      Off in an even deeper and darker part of hfil than last time...

      " *Squeaky*squeaky*, *squeaky*squeaky*. " Janemba walked through the mess of broken and destoryed mess that was once

Needle Mountain. In plain sight, yet out of Janemba's visual field, stood Fat Gogeta, standing stiff as a board with a

nervous expression on his face. Apparently the chubby form of the fusion, though very powerful, was too soft and squishy for

any of his real power to be unleashed in any other way aside from ki-blasts and very fast, quick, kicks and punches.

      Fat Gogeta watched as Janemba walked off-screen. Fat Gogeta started to move only to freeze back into position as he

saw Janemba grab one of the tips off of the needles and start to walk around with it in his hand like a weapon. Janemba took

a few more steps, then stopped, spun around, and shot a flurry of attack-needles off in Fat Gogeta's direction. Fat Gogeta

sighed sadly, then looked up and shrieked when he saw the needles coming at him head-on. Fat Gogeta's body shook as he tried

to get away intime only to suddenly split off into Goku and Vegeta again.

      " VEGGIE NOW! " Goku shouted as they both flew straight ahead, one on each side of the huge attack. The duo hit

Janemba on either side of his body, then blasted off into the sky. Janemba tumbled about until he hit the ground, growling.

      Vegeta twitched in annoyance as they flew side by side, the ouji just a little ahead of Goku, " YOU BIG BAKA! WHAT

KIND OF FUSION WAS THAT! " he snapped as he shook his fist at Goku, " THAT FUSED-FORM WAS A COMPLETE WIMP! YOU **LIED TO ME**

JUST SO YOU COULD SHARE MY BODY WITH ME!!! "

      Goku sweatdropped, " Veggie now you're just jumping to conclusions. "

      The ouji folded his arms in a stubborn pout, " No I'm not. "

      The larger saiyajin sighed, " I don't know what happened, I didn't expect it to turn out that way. The real Goggie's

not that chubby and he's taller than that too. Somewhere between our heights...I think Jitto's a lil taller than Goggie

though.. " Goku rambled on, scratching his head.

      " Ha! If that thing could have won we'd have had no problem! " Vegeta snorted.

      " Goku! " Kaio-sama's voice said from around them.

      Goku grinned, " Kaio-sama! Hello! "

      " Goku! Vegeta's hand positions were different from yours at the end of the dance! " Kaio-sama stated.

      Goku brightened up, " Really? You mean it was Veggie who made the mistake! "

      " WAHHH! " Vegeta would have fallen over had he not been flying in mid-air, " HEY!! I DID EXACTLY WHAT YOU TOLD ME TO

DO! " he ranted angrily as they touched down on a nearby platform.

      Goku beamed and put his hands on his hips, " Little Veggie! Our success only depends on you extending your

forefinger! How lucky is that! "

      The little ouji's face began to turn bright red. He looked down and gritted his teeth, then whipped around to face

Goku, " DON'T YOU FIND IT INDECENT TO TRY IT A SECOND TIME!! " he screamed, then muttered, " Besides, I'm not exactly fond of

sharing my mind, body and soul with YOU. Even if it is only for a half-hour. " Vegeta grumbled.

      " Oh come on little Veggie! " Goku laughed, putting his hands on the ouji's shoulders which inturn caused Vegeta to

squirm slightly, " It's our only chance to beat this guy! " he patted Vegeta's shoulders again, " Now let's go! "

      Vegeta whimpered in defeat and waddled away from Goku, then got into position, " I hate this. "

      " Of course you don't Veggie! You are just sad because you messed up before. " Goku smiled warmly, " Now don't forget

to stick out that lil finger, oh-kay! " he wiggled his own finger in demonstration. Vegeta twitched at the sight.

      " You know, I'm starting to get the sinking feeling in my still-recovering memory, that there's something very bad

about you and me fusing together that's related to a supposed effect of the last time we fused together. "

      Goku grinned widely, making the smaller saiyajin suddenly very uneasy, " Oh Veggie it's nothing. Now hurry! "

      " FYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU--- "

      " --JION! "

      Both saiyajins froze at once to see a huge ball of red ki flying at them. Goku and Vegeta bounced off and dodged it

just in time. Goku gritted his teeth. Janemba flew at them with another ki ball in his hand and grinning maniacally. Vegeta

growled and Goku suddenly gasped to see a leg come up from behind Janemba and kick him off-course.

      " Pikkon! " Goku chirped.

      " Goku! I'll keep him busy here! Hurry up with your fusion! " Pikkon shouted to him.

      Goku beamed a huge thank you via a giant Son-style grin, " AH! Thank you Pikkon! " he turned to the small saiyajin

beside him and held out his hand, a tiny smile on his face, " Come, little Veggie. "

      Vegeta narrowed his eyes, " What did I tell you earlier about BABYING me!! " he snapped, then sweatdropped as Goku

grabbed his hand and blasted off with the ouji flailing about in the air behind him and screaming his brains out.

      Janemba growled at Pikkon as he stood up and faced him. Pikkon held his arm out and smirked, " I've anticipated our

meeting. I have a special attack just for you. "

      Janemba roared and flew at Pikkon, who lept into the air and fired a series of large green ki-blasts at him.

      Meanwhile, out in the distance, two very familiar saiyajins began dancing again.

      " FYUUUU-- "

      " FYUUUU-- "

      A burnt Janemba jumped out of the mist and prepared to attack Pikkon.

      " --JON!! "

      Pikkon watched the various squares of Janemba that floated around and above him. Janemba suddenly formed behind him.

      " HAAAAAAA!! " two fingers touched the tip of each other and a blast of blue light engulfed the two saiyajins.

      Pikkon yelped in pain as Janemba's fists collided with either side of his head. Janemba looked up to see the bright

light and dropped Pikkon to the floor.

      The powerful explosion of yellow, then blue, then white light surrounded the area, then slowly faded away to reveal

a very familiar saiyajin that looked identical to the one back on Earth.

      Pikkon looked on in surprise, " They did it... "

      " WHOA. " Gogeta said suddenly as the baggy of jelly-belly-beans fell out of his hand and hit the floor in shock.

      " Now it feels EXACTLY like you. " Vejitto gasped at the strength of the ki they had sensed, " Like you if you were

getting ready for a battle! "

      " I really wish I knew how to sense what you're sensing. " Raditsu sweatdropped.

      " What do you guys think? Pearly pink? Painful-to-look-at pink? Or lemonade yellow? " Nappa scratched his head,

baffled at the row of hair-dyes in the eisle next to them. The group was standing in the middle of an empty supermarket.

      " I THINK **NEITHER** NOW GET OUT OF MY BODY! "

      Raditsu, Vejitto, and Gogeta froze and glanced over at Nappa, who had Chi-Chi's hands clasped over her mouth.

      " Uh-oh. Chi-Chi's tryin to make a break for it again. " Vejitto sweatdropped.

      " OF COURSE I'M TRYING TO MAKE A BREAK FOR IT! IT'S **MY BODY YOU MORONS!! " Chi-Chi screamed, pulling her arms back**

down, " AND YOU TWO OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN THIS! " she pointed angrily at the fusions, " OF COURSE WHAT COULD

I EXPECT FROM TWO PEOPLE WHO LIVE WITH THE **OUJI! "**

      Both fusions narrowed their eyes. Gogeta growled.

      " You had better not insult my Mommy right now Onna. " Vejitto glared, " Right now he and Toussan are off somewhere

saving us all from some unknown evil monster! "

      Chi-Chi let out a mock-laugh, " SAVING US?! HA! YOU WANNA KNOW WHERE THEY ARE YOU TORTUROUS **BRATS?** THEY'RE BOTH

DEAD AND GONE WITH THAT'S WHERE THEY ARE!! " she screamed at the top of her lungs.

      " ! "

      " ! " both fusions froze at once.

      " AND UNTIL I CAN FIGURE OUT A WAY TO GET THEM BOTH BACK HERE, THEY WON'T BE SAVING **ANYONE!! " Chi-Chi finished,**

then shrieked when she suddenly realized what she had said and who she had said it to. She clasped her hands over her mouth,

this time voluntarily, and started to back up in fright.

      Tears were welling up in both Vejitto and Gogeta's eyes, the duo starting to shake. Raditsu, now very confused,

backed away from both the fusions and Chi-Chi and watched them from the next eisle.

      " You mean, you orphaned us? " Vejitto choked out, trying his best to surpress his kaka-genetic instinct to burst

into a cavalcade of tears.

      Gogeta, meanwhile, had streaks of them flowing down the sides of his cheeks, " Kaasan....TOUSSAN.... " his bottom lip

wobbled. He turned to face Vejitto, " I KNEW IT JITTO-CHAN! I WAS RIGHT ALL ALONG! ONNA **DID** HAVE IT IN HER TO KILL OUR

DA--MA---VEGETA!! AND SHE WENT AND KILLED GOKU ALONG WITH HIM JUST LIKE THE ONNA IN MY TIMELINE TRIED TO DO TO ME BACK WHEN

ALL THREE OF US WERE SHARING A BODY! "

      " Wait, SHE---KILLED Kakarrotto?! And VEGETA?! " Raditsu gawked, trying to figure out what was going on, " But she's

only HUMAN! "

      " I-- " Chi-Chi tried to say.

      Nappa pulled himself out of her through the back and glared down at her, " WHAT DID YOU DO **THAT** FOR?! "

      Chi-Chi spun around to face him and shrieked, " AHH! It--it was an accident, REALLY! " she started to back up, her

mind letting out only a minor sigh of relief that she was no longer possessed, " I was done using man-made weapons against

the Ouji, but I thought one more time and, and I wasn't TRYING to kill him! OR Goku! I would NEVER **EVER** want to take my

Go-chan's life from him like that. "

      " But you did. "

      Chi-Chi glanced to her left to see Raditsu glaring at her over the top of the eisle wall, " WAHH! " she backed away

from him as well.

      " HOW COULD YOU KILL MY BROTHER LIKE THAT AND SAY IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!! " Raditsu fumed, " HE'S THE ONLY FAMILY

MEMBER I HAVE LEFT **ALIVE!!** AND HE HAS AMNESIA! YOU JUST DON'T GO OFF AND KILL PEOPLE WHO HAVE AMNESIA!! "

      " But I just fired one shot! I didn't mean to kill EITHER of them! I just wanted to scare the OUJI! " she wailed,

then froze as she backed into something that had a very Goku-ish build to it and looked up to see Vejitto sending a

death-glare down at her, tears now rushing down his cheeks as well. Chi-Chi froze.

      " Chi-Chi. " he said in an angry tone only controled by a thread, " How long did it take for the shot to reach my

parents? "

      " Ah--ah-- " Chi-Chi squeaked out, still in shock, " I, I guess muh--maybe 10 seconds? "

      Vejitto nodded, " Very well. You have a 10 second head start, to run away. " he lifted his hand and pulled up his

glove to reveal a watch. Chi-Chi dashed off and out of building, " Starting...now. "

      " ... " Janemba stared at the fused saiyajin in shock.

      " Pikkon, we'll handle our foe. " Gogeta said, narrowing his eyes at Janemba.

      Janemba turned to Gogeta, who stood there glaring at him. Janemba let out a war cry.

      The saiyajin pointed at him, " I am not Goku nor Vegeta. I am the instrument of your defeat! "

      Janemba roared again, then paused in shock as the saiyajin's ki power alone sent punches into his chest. Gogeta flew

at him and sent two kicks at his neck. Janemba fell foward, then got up to see Gogeta do a somersault in mid-air and kicked

Janemba in the face, then flipped over and landed with his back to Janemba. The fusion pumped his fist in the air, then

formed a magical ki-ball filled with every known color swirling around inside it. Gogeta grabbed the ki-ball while a shocked

Janemba stared. Janemba ran at him and punched Gogeta in the forehead only to see no reaction at all. Janemba blinked then

let out a strangled howl as Gogeta's fist rammed straight through him and released the ki-ball, disintigrating Janemba into

particles which flew away in the wind. The particles reassmbled themselves to reveal a very confused-looking Tank-boy.

      Tank-boy looked up to see Gogeta staring down at him intimidatingly. Tank-boy screamed and ran off.

      Gogeta stared as he watched him run off. The fusion's face then morphed into a warm and content smile. He let out a

happy little sigh.

      " Hn.. " Mirai Trunks said as he stood in the living room staring at the still bloody, yet dry envelope that

contained Past Chi-Chi's final tape. He glanced up to see the others were still outside trying to think of something to wish

for while Shenlong hovered in the air--taking a nap. Mirai opened the envelope and slid the tape out, then sneaked over to

the tv and put in the VCR, " Sorry Kaasan, but if this has to do with Toussan, I gotta see the ending, even if it's as bloody

as the envelope it came in. " he nodded, then turned the tv on and hit play. He gasped at what he saw; a slightly bloody and

beaten Past Chi-Chi wearing the gi from the last tape who had a drunken smile on her face.

      " Hi there. " she waved.

      " Oh no....Toussan! " Mirai gasped.

      " I'm sorry for the state of the package, I just came back from the battlefield and once I go to clean up THIS time I

may NEVER get back to do this. " she laughed jokingly, then grinned, " I won. "

      Mirai's eyeballs nearly popped out of their sockets.

      " I have beaten Vegeta Oujisama, the 'great and powerful saiyajin no ouji" on the battlefield! " she said

victoriously, " But, I didn't kill him. "

      Mirai sighed in relief as he flopped back onto the couch.

      " I couldn't kill him. I don't want to and it's not in my nature. SO! I just beat him down enough to knock him

unconsious and shatter a few minor bones. That, and Goku-san and I stole all of his senzu beans so he can heal the

old-fashioned way--giving him PLENTY of time to think about what he's done. " Past Chi-Chi nodded.

      " Hai! " Goku chirped stepping into view, " It was a really tough match! Chi-chan and Vegeta were evenly matched

blow for blow! Vegeta just got a lil too full of himself and that's what really caused him to lose. " he held up a familiar,

unconsious figure in his arms.

      " Toussan!? " Mirai sweatdropped.

      " As you can see, Vegeta here's quite beaten as well. " Chi-Chi explained, " We called Bulma to explain what happened

, but she refuses to believe it. The whole, Vegeta luvs Goku-san thing. You see, she's never been dumped. I mean, she's

dumped tons of guys before, but none of them have ever dumped her, Bulma Briefs, "beautiful genius" daughter of the

President of Capsule Corperation. And especially has she never been dumped by a guy who wanted to steal her best friend off

into outer space against his will. So she's in denial and said Vegeta must be beaten up that badly only because he got into

some real intense sparring over here. " Chi-Chi shrugged, sweatdropping.

      " A matter of life and death is definately "intense". " Goku nodded.

      " Uhhhhh... " Vegeta groaned, waking up. He looked up and smiled dreamily at the larger saiyajin, " Oh Kakarrotto,

kiss me! "

      " EEK! " Goku's face turned blue and he dropped Vegeta, causing the ouji to land on his back with a thud.

      Vegeta's body twitched in even more pain, " Uhhhh.... "

      Chi-Chi gasped at him, " Oh my! "

      Goku stared at her and the camera like a deer in headlights.

      " You--you know what, let's go get him, ah, half a senzu. " Chi-Chi checked nervously between Vegeta and off-camera,

" He's--still breathing, right? "

      " Cpr, please Kakarrotto? " Vegeta raised his arm, which could partially be seen on-camera.

      " EEK!! " Goku shrieked again.

      Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " Goku go get half a senzu for him--oh dear he's unconsious again. " she glanced down at the

floor where Vegeta was laying. Chi-Chi laughed nervously at the camera, " He's alright, really! We'll be teleporting him

back home right after we give him the senzu. Hahaha! Bye! " she walked off-camera and around to the back to shut it off, " Oh

that didn't go very well. " Chi-Chi's voice was heard, worried as the camera shut off and the background turned to tv snow.

      " ... " Mirai sat there, his jaw hanging open, " Past Chi-Chi actually BEAT Toussan in a battle and decided NOT to

KILL him?...how very, Goku-ish. " he gawked, then shut the VCR off and took the tape out, " At least nobody got killed. "

      " Mmmm~~ heehee. " Gogeta sat on the ground in hfil, swaying back and forth contently. With the adrenaline gone,

the complete engulfment of Goku and Vegeta's essences around each other put them and their shared body into a dazed, content

little state of joy. Gogeta finally stopped swaying and peered over into the nearest lake.

      " Hey Veggie, let's go do somethin. " Goku's voice giggled.

      " Wha? " Vegeta blinked, " Do WHAT? I'm, I'm stuck in here with YOU for another 25 minutes! It only took us a full 2

minutes to defeat that guy! NOW what do you suppose we do with our, *twitch* shared time? " he tried to shake himself out of

the daze by becoming disgusted.

      Goku smiled and flopped their body onto its side, " Let's go play. " their tail happily wagged in the air in a state

of euphoria even stronger than the one the saiyajins were trying to break out of. Well, Vegeta at least.

      " No way. I'm not going to play one of your silly, mushy little Kaka-games while we're sharing the same body. "

Vegeta narrowed their eyes.

      " Why not? "

      " Because it would be even more embarassing then normal this way! " Vegeta exclaimed, then paused for a moment,

nervous, " We, ARE going to unfuse in 25 minutes, right? " the rest of the ouji's memory had completely returned to him

during the quick fight with Janemba. The fusion-dance, the fusion-babies, everything was now properly back in place within

his section of their brain. The knowledge of how their fusion-baby Gogeta had come to be was seriously starting to worry

Vegeta at how and if he and Goku would split back apart.

      " Oh we'll split back apart Veggie-chan. Don't worry! " Goku said cheerfully.

      " WAHH! STOP READING MY MIND! " Vegeta shrieked, their face turning bright red.

      " But I cannot help it Veggie, it's BOTH our minds. I have access to all of Veggie's knowledge no matter if I wanted

to or not. " Goku shook their head.

      Gogeta's pupils shrunk to tiny dots, " ALL of it? " Vegeta squeaked out.

      " Well, not ALL of it. Veggie's got a huge barrier around some unknown information. I can't get to that. " Goku said.

      Vegeta sighed with relief, " Thank God. " he said, then sensed around a bit and gasped, " HEY! **YOU** have a barrier

TOO! "

      " ... "

      " Kakarrotto? What do YOU have a barrier around?! " Vegeta said, uneasily.

      " ... "

      " Kakarrotto? "

      " Hey Veggie how about we go someplace to re-lax! " Goku said cheerfully, leaping to their feet.

      " You...changed the subject. " Vegeta said in shock, " It's something really bad isn't it? It's a dark, dirty little

secret of some type, isn't it? " the ouji started to sound scared, " A dark, dirty, _SAUCY_ little secret... "

      " Wow does Veggie need to calm down! " Goku said, worried, then smiled coyly, " And I know just how to calm Veggie

down! "

      Vegeta paled, " You do? " he said flatly.

      " Mmm-hmm! " Goku nodded sweetly, then teleported them to a group of clouds high away from where they had been

standing, " TA-DA! "

      Gogeta looked around, confused, " Where, what is this? " Vegeta said as he gawked at the bright place covered in

fields of flowers and lakes.

      " We are in a part of heaven! " Goku chirped.

      " WAHH!! " Gogeta fell over in shock. Vegeta sat them up, " WHA-WHA-WHA-WHAA?! " Vegeta shook their head, " THIS IS,

heaven? "

      " A PART of it. It is MUCH bigger than this! " Goku grinned, then walked over to one of the lakes and dipped their

finger into one of the lakes, " Oooh! Warm~~~ ! "

      Vegeta paled, " What are you doing? "

      " Doesn't that feel ~*nice*~, Veggie? " Goku smiled happily.

      " You're, not going in there, are you? " Vegeta gulped.

      " Mmm-hmm! " Goku nodded contently, then started taking their wristbands off.

      " WHOA WHOA WHOA!! " Gogeta's left hand reached up and stopped his right, " KAKARROTTO ARE YOU INSANE! **I'M** IN HERE

TOO YA KNOW! "

      " ...so? " Goku blinked.

      " SO?! **SO I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU GIVE ****US A BATH!! "**

      Goku burst into giggles, " Aww Veggiesosilly! Little Veggie I am not going to take a bath. I am just going to lay in

the nice warm water and relax like I do in the tub back at home when I am stressed so that Veggie's stress can melt a-way

thanks to the soothing lil heavenly lake bee-fore us! " he explained, taking off their vest and boots in addition to the

wristbands.

      " You even so much as grab those pants and I swear I'll start beating us up. " Vegeta said threateningly.

      " But Veggie we were both wearing boxers when we fused...weren't we? "

      " I don't care if we were wearing LONG-JOHNS, Kakarrotto. I'm NOT letting you take off our PANTS! "

      Goku shrugged and slid happily into the water, leaning their folded arms against the edge and nuzzling their head

sidewasy onto them, " See Veggie? Doesn't this feel ~*nice*~? "

      " Mmmm~~~ " Vegeta sighed contently, then tried to shook it off, " Curse you Kakarrotto! Trying to lull me into a

false sense of security so you could break into the knowledge I'm holding closed off away from you through my mental barriers

!! " he snapped.

      Goku blinked, then yawned, " Oh Veggie, that is not it at all. I just wanted to rest a bit. " he let their wings

appear out of their back, " It feels like it has been forever since I have rested comfortably, without worrying when my

Veggie would return. " he smiled, sniffling happy.

      Gogeta's face turned bright red, " You were, worried about me? All that time? " Vegeta said in a small voice.

      Gogeta nodded, " Hai Veggie. I worried about Veggie every single second of every single minute of every single hour

of every single DAY! " Goku exclaimed, wanting to hug Vegeta had the ouji not been sharing his body, " That's why I entered

that tournament. Because I thought if I won, and gave Veggie the huge #1 trophy the winner gets, Veggie would crown me his

~*oujo*~ and we would go on deep-space adventures together~~ " Goku mused.

      " Tournament? "

      " There's an otherworld tournament. That's where I was when Janemba first striked. " Goku said, the warm water

starting to make him feel sleepy.

      " I was being tortured. " Vegeta said bluntly.

      Gogeta's eyes instantly filled up with tears. Goku wailed and hugged themself, " OH VEGGIE!! " he sobbed, " I am so

sorry VEGGIE! "

      " It's, alright. I'm alright now. " Vegeta squeaked out, trying to calm Goku down over the emotional rollercoaster

the larger saiyajin had just began to put them through, " Besides, it's not like they did any PHYSICAL damage to me. "

      " But what a-bout your **soul?** " the higher-pitched of Gogeta's two voices said, hurt.

      Vegeta twitched, thankful for the first time since defeating Janemba that the duo were sharing a body so he couldn't

see the mushy expression Goku probably would have had on his face, had he still had his body, " My, "soul" will survive, like

it always does. It's not like that was the first time I've been tortured. It was just the first time I've been tortured since

before--ah... " the ouji tried to think of a non-Goku-complimentary word.

      " Me? " Goku squeaked out in the mushiest tone imaginable.

      " Yah...since before I, met you. " Gogeta sweatdropped.

      " Oh little Veggie~~ " Goku sighed sleepily, " I luv u. "

      Vegeta laughed nervously, " Ah, hahahaha. "

      " And, I am sorry. "

      Gogeta cocked an eyebrow, confused.

      " I am sorry, that I could not be there to help you. It is all my fault, Veggie. " their body sniffled, " If, I had

not trusted that Enma was going to send Veggie up with me, I would never have left that room. Because I left Veggie all alone

, he got HURT again. " their eyes started to water up with tears.

      Vegeta gulped, starting to feel very uneasy.

      " And I want to promise to my Veggie, right here and now, that I will NEVER leave him ever again. " Goku said softly,

" I am going to be the best lil peasant ever and take very good care of my little Veggie because Veggie means the world to

me! "

      " Umm, ahh....t--thanks, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta sputtered.

      " Mmm... " Goku felt himself beginning to get sleepy, " I will, never let anyone hurt my Veggie ever again. " he

nodded, then narrowed their eyes, " And if anybody dares to try and do so I will make them PAY! " Goku said in a dangerous

tone of voice.

      Vegeta felt nervous sweat dripping down the side of his head, especially since the thought of Goku acting supremely

intelligent and dominatingly overprotective scared the crap out of him, " That's, ah, a nice gesture there, Kakarrotto. " the

ouji replied, then paused when their eyes suddenly closed. The sound of Goku mentally sleeping beginning to become apparent

within their shared mind. Vegeta opened their eyes again, " Kakarrotto? "

      ::Zzzz...ZZzz..zzZz..::

      Vegeta blinked, " He's, asleep. " the ouji stood up and experimented moving Gogeta's arms, hands, and fingers,

" Kakarrotto really fell asleep--he had been fighting Janemba longer than I had and he WAS in a tournament before that so he

was probably overtired. And if the hours that've past are anywhere on-clock with his biological one then right about now is

probably his post-lunch nap-time. " the ouji concluded. A small grin quirked upward on their face, " And that means---I GET

THE BODY!! " Vegeta whooped, launching both arms upward into the air, " BWAHAHA! " he laughed a Veggie-laugh, " After all

those beatings and torture I **FINALLY get a chance to shine in this blasted movie!....AND I'M ****TALL!! " he spun around and**

made a pose at his reflection in the water, " I've always WANTED to be....TALL. " tears of joy came to his eyes. Vegeta

studied how they looked, then pushed Gogeta's sole bang up into the rest of their hair the way the ouji did with his body's

bangs, " Heh-heh! Without Kakarrotto sharing the work I look even more like myself! " he nodded, then froze in place as an

idea smacked up upside the head out of nowhere. An evil grin appeared on Vegeta's face, " Without Kakarrotto's mind's

influence, the fusion starts to look more like myself...only, brawnier, and, TALL....HMMMMMM.. "

      " *DING*DONG*DING*DONG*DING*DONG*!! "

      King Bejito Oujisama paused from eating the snack of cookies on his plate. He tossed the cookie in his hand into his

mouth and got up, then walked over to the front door of the house he and the ouho had in hfil. Bejito opened the door, half

the cookie still sticking out of his mouth.

      Gogeta grinned widely, facing the king and at eye-level with him, " TOUSSAN I'M TALL! " Vegeta exclaimed proudly.

      Bejito blinked, then swallowed and nearly choked on his cookie when he recognized who was infront of him, " SON!

YOU'RE TALL! "

      " I KNOW! " Vegeta beamed.

      Bejito looked up and frowned when he saw the halo hovering above Gogeta's head, " Oh...you're dead. I'm sorry about

that, Vegeta. "

      " It's oh-kay. " Vegeta brushed it off, subconsiously noticing that even though he was in control of the body, it

WAS a body full of kaka-germs--which happened to express themselves slightly within the fusion's personality, thus, causing

Vegeta's gushing, " Toussan, seeing as I am now TALL and no longer #little#, I would like to ask you a favor. "

      " Go ahead, my son. " Bejito said as Gogeta walked inside and the ou closed the door behind them, walking back to the

kitchen.

      " You see Toussan, I would like to borrow some royal saiyajin armor, so that I may go off into hfil and beat Freeza

into the ground like the scum he is, and to take my revenge on several other choice villains who have tried to destroy me in

the past. "

      " Of course you can borrow some clothes, Vegeta. " Bejito said proudly, " You may have to wait a while for Freeza to

get back to hfil though. "

      Gogeta blinked, confused, " Wha..? "

      " Didn't you know? For some reason the natural laws around here suddenly went crazy and random people began being

sent back to life--unfortunately Ruby and I weren't chosen by whatever was causing it--and Freeza was. " Bejito sounded a bit

disappointed for not being brought back.

      " Oh Freeza's back alright. " Queen Ruby stuck her head in the room, " He's out there grumbling with all the other

villains who were defeated by Kakarrotto's family. "

      Gogeta grinned, " KAASAN! " he bounced to their feet and stood infront of her, " LOOK HOW TALL I AM! "

      Ruby stared for a moment, then gasped happily, " Oh Vegeta you had a growth spurt left in you after all! " she gave

him a quick hug, " You look so handsome. "

      " And TALL. " Gogeta grinned, then went back into a more Veggie-like mode, " Now what's this about Kakarrotto's

family beating Freeza?? "

      " He's been screaming obscenities about "Goku's evil dancing-spawn, the "clone", and Goku's bazooka-wielding mate"

ever since he got back. " Ruby sweatdropped.

      " It got so loud we had to close all the windows. " Bejito nodded and popped another cookie into his mouth.

      " Apparently Kakarrotto's wife shot a bullet through his head and then his son blasted him straight through the

middle--blowing him up. " Ruby summarized.

      " Onna and Gohan killed him?! " Vegeta gawked, then smirked and rubbed their hands together, " Ahh, that will be

a glorious fact to rub in his face while my foot is rubbing his head deep into the hard, PAINFUL rocks. " he said, then

looked down at their naked upper-body and grinned cheesily, " So? Where can I find some clothes? "

      Ruby led him out of the room, " Right this way, sweetie. "

      Bejito watched them leave, then took 5 cookies at once and shoved them into his mouth, content,

" Ahh, chocolate-chip~~ "

      Gogeta flew through the air, a very happy ouji. Vegeta proudly wore his royal saiyajin no ouji fighting armor and

outfit, complete with the long red cape that flowed behind him. He had also been very lucky, for Goku was a heavy sleeper

and hadn't woken up yet. The fusion glanced downward as he flew. Only about ¼ of hfil's residents had been brought back, and

these were just the ones who had been killed off by Gohan and the gang--AND some of the other people of earth who had managed

to kill off some of the other zombies. Gogeta stopped and when he finally noticed Freeza, then smirked and teleported to the

ground. The icejin glanced over at Gogeta in shock.

      " Freeza. Hello. " the ouji snickered evilly.

      Freeza's eyeballs nearly popped out of their sockets as soon as he recognized the voice, " VEGETA?! " he stood up,

taking in the ouji's new height and form, " Well, if I didn't know any better I'd say somebody was starting to feel sorry for

you up there to give you a, NORMAL saiyajin-sized body. Or MAYBE you just stole it. "

      " Hm. " Vegeta smirked, " Heh-heh-heh-heh, BWAHAHAHAAHA!! Baka. " he said simply.

      Freeza snarled at him, " How DARE you mock me! After what we put you through! " he said, " And here I thought we

really broke you this time. "

      " Not the case. " the ouji smirked again, then watched with utter calm as Freeza flew at him. Gogeta struck his arms

out and grabbed both of Freeza's, then promptly ripped them off out of their sockets, " Fetch. " Vegeta tossed the arms over

their shoulders and far off into the reaches of hfil.

      Freeza gawked, " WHY YOU LITTLE--OOF!! "

      The ouji struck a punch straight through him, then began a flurry of punches and kicks against the icejin, taking

pride in every minute of it. After all, not only did he have his own power, but Vegeta also had an entire array of pure,

unrestrained kaka-power at his fingertips. He elbowed the icejin in the neck and sent him flying into the rocks below, then

powered up to ssj2 for an ki-blast, " BIG BANG-- "

      The bang Vegeta pushed up fell back into place as another voice suddenly joined him, " --HA MEH-- "

      " ATTACK!! "

      " HAAAAA!! "

      The ouji gasped at the huge blast of ki that emerged from their hands and went hurtling down at Freeza with the

combined fury of both the ouji's "big bang" and his peasant's "kamehameha". Freeza sat up only to scream in horror as the

blast engulfed him and fried his body to a crisp. Freeza's spirit-cloud escaped from the body, glared up at Gogeta, then

promptly flew off in panic.

      " Bwahaha! NOW who's the one missing a body! " Vegeta grinned.

      " You did a good job little Veggie! " Goku chirped.

      " WAHH! " the ouji fell over, " Kakarrotto....you're..awake, I see. " he glanced over at the bang.

      " Yup! Nap's over! I am VERY PROUD of little Veggie for dee-feating Freeza like that, but Veggie should've warned me

first that he was comin down here. " Goku shook their finger at him. Vegeta sweatdropped at the finger.

      " You wouldn't have let me if I asked. " the ouji said plainly.

      " ... " Goku blinked, " Yeah, Veggie is probably right. "

      The ouji sighed, " I thought so. " he looked around at the frightened masses of villains, then cracked their knuckles

in anticipation, " SO! Who should I pummel into the ground next? "

      " Nobody Veggie. "

      " WHAT?! " he exclaimed.

      " Enma thinks little Veggie is a bad Veggie ENOUGH! If he finds out you were de-body-tizing everybody here then he's

REALLY think you were bad when you are really NOT a bad Veggie you are a good Veggie. " Goku explained.

      " ...but what about my cold-hearted revenge? " Vegeta sweatdropped.

      " Little Veggie does not need to take any "cold-hearted revenge" when I can just comfort and pamper little Veggie in

warm-hearted consolement. " the larger saiyajin's voice said sweetly, " And that is JUST what I will do!--as soon as me &

Veggie get our bodies back. "

      " Uh-huh. " Gogeta sweatdropped, their face bright red.

      " Now. " Goku said warmly, then turned to the large group of villains and shot them a death-glare only manageable by

the addition of all the Veggie-dna to their body, " GET LOST!! " Goku snapped in rage. The villains instantly sped off, " AND

IF I CATCH ANYBODY AROUND HERE POKIN FUN AND ABUSING **MY VEGGIE THEN I WILL SHOW THEM MORE TORMENT THEN THEY COULD HAVE**

POSSIBLY IMAGINED HAD EVER EXISTED!! "

      Vegeta blinked, " ...wow. You're--you're really serious about this "protect Veggie from all evil" thin, huh? "

      " MMM-HMM! " Goku nodded determindly, then calmed down, " Now let's go have some FUN!! "

      10 or so minutes later...

      " *lick*lick*lick*! Yummy! " Goku chirped as Gogeta snacked on a big ball of cotton candy on one of the park benches

in hfil. The fusion had gotten the treat up in heaven. Vegeta had also enjoyed himself seeing as now all he had to do to get

revenge on any random stranger in hfil was tell Goku that so-&-so hit him or kicked him, etc, while he was being held there

and Goku would get them up off the bench and wail on the supposed tormenter until he or she was beaten to a pulp, then return

to the bench and scarf down more sugary treats, " Don'tcha think, little Veggie? "

      " Mmm-hmm! " Vegeta said contently.

      " I KNEW you'd like it! " Gogeta's cheeks flushed a bright pink color. Goku paused for a moment, " Little Veggie? "

      " ? "

      " I'll let you search through my special place, if you let me look in yours. " the saiyajin twiddled their thumbs

shyly.

      " Uh, I ah, I can't do that, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta said, slightly nervous.

      " Why not? "

      " BECAUSE. There are certain things inside my mind that are not considered acceptable material for peasants such as

yourself to view. " Vegeta nodded, sputtering slightly.

      " But, I have some "material" like that too, Veggie. " Goku pouted.

      The ouji laughed, " Haha! YOU with impure thoughts--HA! They're probably just mindless ones that ONNA told you were

"bad". "

      " ... "

      " ...right? "

      Goku chuckled and leaned back against the bench, " I luv u Veggie. " he sighed happily. The saiyajin's cheeks

flushed a mixture of red and pink, " You make me so happy. "

      " Ha--hai. " Vegeta's voice choked out.

      " Do, I make Veggie happy? "

      " ... " Vegeta could feel their face practically burning up. He gulped, " Hai Kakarrotto, you make me happy. " he

mumbled, embarassed.

      " Oh Veggie~~ " Goku sighed as the fusion finished off the snack, then felt strangely fuzzy inside and let out a yelp

. A pop was heard and Vegeta suddenly found himself sitting on the other end of the bench, blinking in a confused way. He

looked down to see he was back in his usual training outfit, then glanced over at Goku who was cheesily waving to him and

wearing the armor. Vegeta sweatdropped, then agitatedly grabbed it away only to expose the larger saiyajin's gi underneath

it. He sweatdropped again.

      ::How does he DO that?:: Vegeta twitched at the armor in his hands, then glanced back over at Goku, who was staring

at him with the mushiest luvsick expression the ouji had ever seen.

      " Heeheehee. " the larger saiyajin giggled shyly, his cheeks a light rosy pink.

      " Hahahahaha. " Vegeta laughed nervously, then yelped as the larger saiyajin grabbed him and plopped him on his lap.

      " *SIGH*~~~ " Goku sighed happily and hugged the little ouji, his tail wagging behind him, " Veggie's so sweet 'n

little~~ "

      Vegeta squeezed out of the hug and hopped down to the ground, then sighed in slight disappointment when he recognized

he had his old height again, " I miss being tall....I think that was the only bright side about sharing a body with you, I

got to be TALL for a half-hour. "

      " Aw come on Veggie! I like you little! " Goku laughed at him, grinning.

      " I don't! MOST saiyajin males are YOUR height! Some are even TALLER! " Vegeta complained.

      " We can fuse a-gai-- " Goku offered.

      " --NO!! " Vegeta shrieked, " NO MORE FUSING!!! "

      Goku facefaulted, taken aback.

      " Ah, heh. Yeah. " Vegeta laughed nervously, then noticed the surprisingly trusting smile on the other saiyajin's

face and paused, his cheeks heating up. Goku got up and stood next to him. Vegeta looked away with embarassment. The larger

saiyajin's hand slowly reached for his gloved one, then squeezed it tight. Vegeta froze and looked down at their hands, then

at Goku's face and promptly pulled his hand free, then slid a few feet away from the peasant. He glanced over instead at the

red lake before them, two droplets plopping into it, one slightly after the other, both close to each other.

      " Veggie-tah. " the ouji could hear the peasant's voice behind him, softly crooning out the name, which was both

touching and slightly uncomfortable for Vegeta. The ouji sighed.

      Vegeta turned towards Goku and smiled warmly, " Kakarrotto, I'm sorry about having to fuse twice. "

      " It's alright, Veggie. " Goku sniffled, touched at the little ouji's tone of voice. He reached forward and gave the

smaller saiyajin a hug, then reached his wings out and hugged them around Vegeta as well, " Oh Veggie... " he beamed with joy

, " Little Veggie... " Goku said quietly, " I think, I l----- " Goku froze. The ouji's body was beginning to fade away into

a mist with Vegeta still smiling up at him, " Veggie? " he watched in horror as the small saiyajin's body disappeared into a

pillar of smoke and in turn disappeared altogether once it was high enough up in the air, " Veggie? " Goku started to reach

around desperately where the little ouji once stood, " **_V E G G I E !!!!_** " the large saiyajin spun around when it suddenly

hit him. Large parts of hfil were returning to their original, non-giant-jellybean form, " But, if everything is going back

to normal, then, where would sweet little Veggie go-- " Goku glanced off in the direction the smoke was headed before it

disappeared, " Enma-sama's.... " Goku paled, terrified, " OH NO!!! " he launched himself into the air and burst into ssj3,

then with one flap of his gigantic wings sent himself flying off in Enma's direction at a speed even faster than

teleportation, " I'M COMING LITTLE VEGGIE!!!! " he screamed at the top of his lungs, " THERE IS NO WAY I'M GONNA LET ENMA

HURT YOU!! NEVER NEVER **NEVER!!! "**

      " WAHHH! " Chi-Chi zoomed out of the store and made a sharp turn to the left, running down the street as fast as she

could, then burst into the air and flew off, " I'm never gonna out-run them like this! " she panicked, then looked up into

the sky, " KINTO'UN!!! "

      The little orange cloud hurtled downward until it was flying next to her.

      " I have a decent reason this time Kinto'un, please let me on! " Chi-Chi clasped her hands together, then let go and

made a leap onto the cloud, which, luckily for Chi-Chi, welcomed her, " ALRIGHT KINTO'UN! " she beamed, " Let's get out of

here! HURRY! "

      Kinto'un flew off, just passing the end of the first block as the four saiyajins dashed out of the store and flew

after them.

      " Dammit! If only Go-chan and the Ouji were here! " Chi-Chi bit her lip, " Well, maybe not the Ouji, OH you know what

I mean! " she said to the cloud, then looked up at the sky to see it pitch black, " That's strange, I didn't think I'd been

possessed for that long. " she blinked as Kinto'un climbed higher and Chi-Chi gasped when she saw a huge sleeping green mass

hovering several blocks down infront of the Capsule Corp building. Tears welled up in her eyes, " I can't believe it

--SHENLONG! I'm SAVED! " Chi-Chi laughed in a near-maniacal glee, " KINTO'UN! TURN RIGHT HERE AND HEAD FOR THAT BUILDING! "

she ordered, then pulled something out of her handbag; Goku and Vegeta's coffin-capsules, " I might be able to fix this yet!"

      " ...? W--where am I? " Vegeta blinked, confused. He was standing in a large empty glass tube in a long line of

empty glass tubes pushed against the wall of Enma's 'judging room'.

      " Ah, Vegeta Oujisama, good to see you back. " Enma nodded to him from his desk, " Thanks to Son Goku, and yourself,

the laws of this world and the living world are back to normal. However, you're still a bad person. "

      " WAHH! " Vegeta would've fallen over had he had enough room in the tube to do so, " WHADDA YOU MEAN! I SAVED

KAKARROTTO! I **FUSED** WITH HIM! I HELPED BEAT THE **TRUE** BAD GUY!! "

      " Yes, I saw. You are indeed, not evil. So I'm not going to send you back down to hfil to be tortured some more. "

Enma said, " Instead I'm going to do what I should have done in the first place. And that's reset you. "

      Vegeta paled, his tail going limp.

      " I have all the papers worked out right here. We've found a nice new planet, home, and identity for you. I think

you'll like it, once you get used to it. "

      The ouji gulped, " You're kidding, right? "

      " Nope. You see that tube you're standing in, Vegeta? Once the onis pull that lever in the wall next to it, a special

gas will pour into the tube and erase every memory from your soul. Then we will remove your soul from the container and crush

your body into a million little pieces--you won't feel anything of course because you won't be IN the body anymore. Finally

we'll send your soul off to it's new body for a new life on a new planet. "

      Vegeta stared at him incrediously, " ...after all I've done in my life, after all the PAIN I've been through; losing

my family, my planet, being tortured by Freeza, killed TWICE; the entire super saiyajin legend that was all I had to get me

through all that; and the brief moments of joy I had later on in life thanks to Kakarrotto, and my family--if you reset me

now, that would mean, that my entire life, all the hard work I've done, all the torment I've been through, the emotional

pratfalls and my happiness....are meaningless? " he said in shock.

      " Piccolo warned you the last time, Vegeta. He is fused with Kami. He knew what he was talking about. " Enma pointed

out.

      :::" Just tell me one thing. After I die, will I be able to meet Kakarrotto again? " Vegeta asked as he stared ahead

determindly at Fat Buu and Babidi.

      " There's no point in me trying to cheer you up now, so I'll tell you the truth. " Piccolo said gravely, " You won't

be able to. You've killed too many innocent people. After you die, your body will rot away and your spirit will be taken to

a different world than Goku's. " he paused, " Your soul will be cleansed there, you'll lose your memories and you'll be

placed in a new body. "

      The little ouji stood with his back still facing Piccolo, the saiyajin's eyes glazed over in sadness, " I see...

That's, too bad...:::

      " How you wish to take your own punishment is up to you. " Enma closed his book, " Hopefully you'll be a better

person next time. " he nodded, " Any last words? "

      The little ouji was quiet for a moment, " Hai. I'm sorry.... " Enma looked down at him smugly, " ...I'm sorry you're

such a poor judge of character, even Kakarrotto would make a better-suited judge than you. " Vegeta smirked then burst into

ssj2 and grinned wickedly, " AND IF YOU THINK I'M GOING WITHOUT A FIGHT THEN YOU'RE DEAD-WRONG! " he formed a ki blast.

      " Heh, cheeky to the very end, huh? " Enma snickered, then noticed what Vegeta was about to do, "  I wouldn't do

that. " he pointed to him.

      " HA! " Vegeta snapped, then fired the ki blast at the glass only to have it bounce back at him. Vegeta ducked and

silently watched as the ki bounced back and forth until it ran out of energy and disappeared, " Hmm...these walls seem to be

made of the same material the ones back in that elevator Kakarrotto and I got trapped in. " he flicked the wall, then looked

up, " In that case I'll just go for the TOP! " he sent a ki-blast at that only to have it bounce back like the first, only

this time zap the little ouji beneath it, slightly singeing him. Vegeta twitched, " ...oww. "

      " Oni! " Enma ordered the blue Oni standing against the wall. Vegeta's eyes widened in horror as he threw the switch

and a white mist began to slowly spray up from the bottom of the machine. The ouji covered his nose and mouth and began

slamming his body against the walls in an attempt to smash a hole through them, becoming more and more panicked with each

failed try, " Don't worry Vegeta, it'll all be over soon. " Enma said, then paused as he heard something jiggling in the

drawer in his desk that lead to the staircase that lead to hfil. Enma cocked an eyebrow at it, then screamed out in pain as

a bright yellow ball exploded out through the drawer and socked him in the eye, " AARG!! " Enma shouted, then looked down

with his non-socked eye to see one of the scariest sights in existance standing right there on his desk. Son Goku. A very

very VERY angry Son Goku; in ssj3 with his the fur on his tail standing on end and his wings poofed out.

      " WHERE'S....VEGGIE. " Goku snarled with his teeth gritted together.

      Enma silently pointed down to the machine with Vegeta inside it, the smaller ssj2 waving a sad little goodbye. Goku

powered down to 2½ and shrieked, then flew down and pressed himself against the glass wall to the machine.

      " LITTLE VEGGIE-CHAN!!! " Goku wailed, smushing his face against the wall as well, " R u oh-kay? " tears welled up

in his eyes.

      " Well, I'm about to have my memory erased and my body destroyed. Take a wild guess. " Vegeta said flatly.

      Goku's eyes widened and he burst into ssj3 and snarled up at Enma, " YOU TAKE VEGGIE OUT OF THERE RIGHT NOW!! "

      Enma shrugged, " Too late, it's out of my hands now. "

      " WHAT!? " both saiyajins screamed at the same time.

      " THERE HAS TO BE A WAY TO SHUT THIS THING OFF!! OR AT LEAST LET ME OUT!! " Vegeta exclaimed.

      " TELEPORT! " Goku suddenly said, " VEGGIE TRY AND TELEPORT! "

      The ouji put his fingers on his forehead and disappeared only to reappear back in the same spot. Vegeta twitched,

" Aw crap. "

      " VEH-GEEEEEEEEEEE~~~ " Goku's eyes watered, " WHY ARE YOU TAKING MY VEGGIE AWAY!! WHY!! "

      " He's blown up planets, gotten half your friends killed, led Freeza to Namek-sei, let Dr. Gero escape, let Cell

absorb Juuhachigou, let himself become possessed, and caused Majin Buu to be freed! " Enma summed it up.

      The little ouji looked away, rubbing his nose.

      " But, Veggie was FORCED to blow up those planets, and it was Nappa who killed my friends, and Veggie didn't mean

for Freeza to hear him on the scouter, and if it weren't for Veggie SAVED me from those two androids by buying me the time I

needed to get better, and Cell just tricked Veggie, and Veggie only let Babadi possess him cuz it was his only day to see me

again ever and I unintentionally broke his little heart for 7 years straight and he'd do anything to play with me again, and

if Veggie wasn't there to fuse with me we would have never saved our children and Piccolo, and it was Veggie's plan that beat

Kid Buu. " Goku sniffled with his eyes on the ouji the whole time, " Veggie's not perfect, but that doesn't mean he deserves

this sorta punishment. You should be punishing FREEZA or CELL this way, NOT **my** little Veggie. "

      " Poignant story, but it's not going to save him. " Enma shrugged.

      " SHENLONG!! SHENLONG WAKE UP!! " Chi-Chi called out as Kinto'un flew towards the sleeping dragon.

      " Wha--huh? " Shenlong opened his eyes slowly and sat upright, " Oh. It's you. " he said to Chi-Chi, annoyed, then

closed his eyes again.

      " SHENLONG!!! I HAVE A WISH! "

      " I don't care. "

      " But it's IMPORTANT! "

      " Dende and I agreed I wouldn't grant you OR Vegeta any wishes the next time I was summoned, and that's this time. "

Shenlong said shortly.

      " THERE SHE IS!! " Chi-Chi heard Vejitto's voice out over the distance. She glanced over her shoulder to see the

four saiyajins catching up on her.

      " AHHH!! SHENLONG! THIS ISN'T ABOUT ME THIS TIME! IT'S ABOUT GOKU AND THE OUJI!! "

      " What do you want me to do to them NOW. " Shenlong sweatdropped.

      Chi-Chi threw the capsules to the ground below them where the rest of the group was asleep. The capsules opened,

startling the others awake, " SHENLONG! I ACCIDENTALLY KILLED BOTH GOKU AND THE OUJI! I WANT YOU TO BRING THEM BACK TO LIFE!"

she begged him.

      Shenlong gasped. He bent down and picked Goku's body up out of the coffin by the back of his gi shirt. Sure enough,

there was no ki coming from the large saiyajin, not to mention a giant hole through his heart. Shenlong placed Goku back down

, " You...really did kill them. " he said in shock.

      " YOU **WHAT?! " Gohan's voice shouted, terrified. Chi-Chi cringed, " WHADDA YOU MEAN YOU ACCIDENTALLY KILLED THEM!?"**

      Chi-Chi gulped, then turned to the dragon, " Shenlong, I know you're mad at me, and the Ouji, but PLEASE bring them

back can you do that one thing for me! "

      Shenlong thought for a moment, " You do have an honorable wish. " he nodded, " I will grant it. "

      Chi-Chi's face filled with glee, " HOORAY!!! "

      " YAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH--OOF! " Goku yelped as he made his seventh attempt to slam open Vegeta's container by charging

at it. Goku had learned within the first few minutes that ki-blasts didn't do any good against the walls of the container.

The gas was almost up to Vegeta's neck by now, causing the nervous ouji to hover himself higher up until his head bumped up

against the ceiling.

      " Kakarrotto, I don't think that's working. " Vegeta sweatdropped.

      " I KNOW ITS NOT WORKING!! " Goku wailed, then buryed his face in his hands, sobbing.

      " Hey--hey don't cry, Kakay. I, ah, I'll hold my breath. " Vegeta laughed nervously.

      Goku peered up at him through his fingers, then burst into tears again, " WAHHHHHHHAHAHHAHAHAHHHHHHHHHH!!! IT IS NOT

FAIR! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE MY VEGGIE!!! "

      Vegeta yelped as the gas just got past his chin, " KakarrottOOOOOO. "

      Goku glomped tightly around the tube, " VEGGIE-CHAN!! "

      " K--Kakarrotto I, " Vegeta gulped, squeezing up towards the remaining airspace, " B--before I lose my memory, I, ah,

I w--wanna say you've been a great peasant, and, uh, y--you're very loyal and trustworthy, and sweet, and uh, I care for you.

A lot. " his cheeks flushed with embarassment.

      " I CARE FOR YOU TOO VEGGIE!! " Goku gushed, bawling, " DO NOT EVER FORGET ME!! "

      " I WON'T, KAKAY! I PROMISE I WON'T!! " the little ouji gushed right back, then paused as he and Goku suddenly

disappeared from their spots, causing Goku's wings and the duo's halos to come crashing to the floor.

      Enma stared at the two now empty spots, terribly confused, " Huh. Whadda ya know. A miracle. "

      " YOUR FIRST WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED. " was the first thing that rang through Goku and Vegeta's ears as they reappeared

, laying down in the open coffin-capsules.

      Goku blinked and sat up, " I am a-live. " he gasped, then looked over at a very confused Vegeta sitting in the other

coffin-capsule, " Veggie? " he said in a little voice, tears welling up in his eyes.

      Vegeta glanced over at him, a smile slowly engulfed his face.

      " OH VEGGIE!! " Goku lundged at Vegeta and knocked them both onto the lawn, " OH VEGGIE IT IS A MIRACLE!! WE'RE BOTH

BACK ALIVE AND I DON'T HAVE TO LOSE MY VEGGIE AND I'M SO HAPPY!! "

      Vegeta's entire body glowed bright red. The ouji grinned dopily, " Mmm~~ hahaha. " he tilted his head to the side and

the large saiyajin hugged him tighter.

      " GOKU-SAN! " Chi-Chi jumped down off of Shenlong, Kinto'un hovering around the small group.

      " Ah, you still have a wish left. " Shenlong sweatdropped.

      " CHI-CHAN! " Goku squealed, leaping to his feet with Vegeta now under one arm, " Oh CHI-CHAN I was so SCARED! " he

wailed, dropping Vegeta only to catch him protectively with his tail, which wrapped around the ouji's waist and held him

hovering and still glowing bright red and dazed, in the air. Goku glomped onto her tightly, " So many things happened to me

Chi-chan! Enma tried to hurt Veggie and then there was a tournament and I was fighting Pikkon but then Tank-Boy didn't clean

out the lint and there was this monster and I fought him while Pikkon cursed at the giant yellow jellybean to save Enma and

then Veggie saved me but he didn't remember half of his brain and then we fused but Veggie messed up so we were fat and then

we fused again and it came out right and we beat the monster and stopped the zombies and Veggie got to beat up Freeza and

we had cotton candy but then we defused and I had a really special mushy moment with Veggie but then Enma tried to hurt

Veggie again and I couldn't save him and now suddenly we are back here a-live and safe and Veggie isn't in another body with

no memory of who he is!! "

      " ...? " Chi-Chi stood there, dizzy and confused at the combination of Goku's tight hug and the whirlwind of a run-on

sentence he had just spewed out to her, " That's...nice, dear. "

      Goku nodded, hugging tighter. He blinked, " Chi-chan, why are you wearing a funny outfit? " he pulled away, " And why

does your lipstick look all messy like a clown's? "

      Chi-Chi twitched, " I was possessed by Nappa. "

      Vegeta shook his brain clear, checking to see if he heard right, " ...NAPPA?! "

      " Yes Ouji, Nappa. That giant bald guy with the mustache you first came to Earth with but blew up for no good reason.

That Nappa. "

      " Z--zombies were coming to life since early this morning. " Gohan said, confused at the whole

I-didn't-know-they-were-dead-but-I'm-glad-they're-back-now Goku and Vegeta situation.

      Vegeta took one look at her and burst out laughing, " BWAHAHAHA!! NAPPA DRESSED YOU UP LIKE THAT! Heeheeheeheehee! "

he nearly laughed his lungs out and let out an usual-for-Vegeta parade of giggles at Chi-Chi's gettup.

      " Actually THAT was your **children's** idea. " Chi-Chi motioned annoyedly between Goku and Vegeta, " Nappa just

stupidly followed along with it. "

      " That's Nappa alright. " Vegeta said flatly.

      " By the way, you could thank me for bringing you both back to life. " Chi-Chi pointed out.

      " Oh THANK YOU Chi-chan! " Goku glomped her again.

      Vegeta stared at her for a moment, then gasped. Chi-Chi paused.

      " What? "

      The ouji smirked, " That's pretty brave of you, Onna. Bringing back the same two people whom you earlier in the same

day happened to-- " ::--kill!:: he sent her the last word psychicly so Goku didn't hear it.

      " Hey I brought YOU back, didn't I? Doesn't that alone show SOME sign of self-improvement and control on my part. "

Chi-Chi glared at him.

      " You only brought me back out of love for Kakarrotto who happens to adore me. " Vegeta snickered.

      " Hai... " Chi-Chi grumbled.

      " OR, maybe you just missed me? " Vegeta grinned cheesily.

      " I DIDN'T MISS YOU I HATE YOU! "

      " Ooh, hear that Kakay? Onna "hates" me! " the little ouji let out a fake-gasp.

      " But Veggie Chi-chan brought u back. That is not hate, though by the look on Chi-chan's face it does suggest a

strong disgust for your sweet lil Veggie-being. " Goku blinked.

      " Yes, Onna DOES appear quite disgusting at the moment, doesn't she? " Vegeta grinned. Chi-Chi glared at him, " You

know Onna, you caught us at a very sticky situation. Saved me right before my memory was about to be wiped clean and my body

blown out of existance. Yup, you did do quite a favor for Kakarrotto and I. " he nodded.

      Chi-Chi shook her head, " Wait, you mean if I had made that wish 10 seconds later I wouldn't be able to have brought

you back because you were about to be given the Uubu treatment?! "

      " Yup! " Vegeta grinned, " Beautiful timing, Onna! " he shook her hand.

      Chi-Chi twitched, " How I hate you... "

      Vegeta beamed, " I **KNOW,** isn't it great! I just love being alive and in the flesh again! "

      " You were down there without your BODY!? " Chi-Chi gawked.

      " Hai, Enma is such a poor judge of character. " Vegeta rubbed his chin.

      " He sent me heaven. " Chi-Chi pointed out.

      " Like I said, Enma is such a poor judge of character. " Vegeta repeated. A vein bulged on Chi-Chi's forehead.

      " *FWEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOM*!! " the sound of what sounded like two supersonic jets, hurtled towards.

      Chi-Chi shrieked, " Oh no! They're here! " she grabbed Goku and held him, and Vegeta who Goku still had in a

protective tail-hold, up, " LOOK! Look they're alive! Don't hurt me!! "

      Vejitto and Gogeta screeched to a halt in mid-air, then froze as they saw Chi-Chi holding up Goku, who was happily

waving to them while Vegeta just hung there, then started to wave slightly.

      " HI GOGGIE AND JI-CHAN FOR WE ARE BACK! "

      Both fusions landed and cautiously walked over to them, then stared up at Goku with big sparkily teary eyes.

      " KAASAN! "

      " TOUSSAN! " they both wailed at once as they tackled him to the ground. Chi-Chi zipped a few feet away to avoid

the large hole in the ground the two fusion-babies made by their force against the lawn.

      " OH TOUSSAN WE MISSED YOU SO MUCH WE WAS SO SCARED WE'D NEVER SEE YOU AND MOMMY AGAIN!! " Vejitto bawled.

      " NEVER EVER LEAVE US EVER AGAIN, KAASAN!! " Gogeta sobbed, squeezing tighter.

      " I WON'T! " Goku sniffled, hugging them both back just as tight.

      " *ACK*! " Vegeta yelped, nearly strangled by how tightly Goku's tail was holding him now, " Kaka...rrotto... "

      The fusions paused at the sound of his voice, then turned to Vegeta with the same teary sparkily eyes they had given

Goku. Vegeta sweatdropped.

      " MOMMY! "

      " TOUSSAN! "

      Goku reeled his tail in fast enough so only Vegeta got tackled, Bibishii twitched in slight pain.

      " OH MOMMY! WE WERE ESPECIALLY WORRIED FOR YOU BECAUSE THEY DON'T LIKE YOU DOWN IN OTHERWORLD! " Vejitto exclaimed,

tears running down his and Gogeta's cheeks.

      " Uh-huh. " Gogeta sniffled, " WE THOUGHT THEY WERE GONNA SEND YOU TO HFIL!! " he wailed.

      " They did. " Vegeta said bluntly. The fusion-babies gasped, then hugged onto him tighter and wailed sympathetically.

      " WE MISSED YOU MOMMY!! " Vejitto cried, " I NEVER THOUGHT CHI-CHI WOULD ACTUALLY **KILL** YOU!! "

      " But now you are back! " Gogeta exclaimed as Vejitto dried his eyes, " And we won't let you get killed ever again! "

      " AWW! FAMILY MOMENT! " Goku gushed, grabbed the three of them, and hugged them all tightly at once.

      Vegeta twitched, " Kakarrotto... "

      " Goggie and Ji-chan, did Chi-chan REALLY kill us? "

      They both nodded.

      " That's what she led us to believe. " Vejitto said.

      " And it is a very bee-lievable situation. " Gogeta added.

      Goku looked back at Chi-Chi, concerned, " Did you REALLY, Chi-chan? "

      " NO! I mean, yes. " Chi-Chi hung her head, " But I didn't MEAN to. I was only going to fire one last warning shot to

get the Ouji off our lawn and go back home. Besides I did it with the knowledge that you were both immortal and there's no

way I could have killed you if you were unable to be killed! " she cheered up, sweating.

      " ...OH! Enma told us how we were killed! " Goku remembered.

      " There was a "time-skip" that happened ironically during that moment you shot the bullet to when Kakarrotto and I

were hit. It's due to all the timelines we have and the universe was apparently "refreshing" itself. We were only mortal for

a few seconds or so while it was "skipping", and that just HAPPENED to be when we were shot. " Vegeta said dryly.

      " So that's why your bodies remained warm the entire time you were dead. " Chi-Chi murmured to herself.

      Vegeta looked down at his now hole-less chest, " Yeah, pretty much. "

      " The mean old Enma is fixing all the otherworld laws back to normal now. " Goku finished, still hugging his fusion

family. He gently set the trio down and Vegeta squeezed out of the hug, walking away a few feet only to bump into something

huge and bright blue.

      The ouji face-faulted, " ...Nappa? "

      " Vegeta! Hi! " Nappa waved to him.

      " ...why are you blue? "

      " Because I had no body to come back to after you blew me up. " Nappa explained, blinking, " ...why DID you blow me

up? "

      " Because you were acting stupid. "

      " ... "

      " ... "

      Nappa sweatdropped.

      " I HAD A MORE "EVIL" SET OF MORALS BACK THEN, ALRIGHT! " Vegeta exclaimed, annoyed.

      " That wasn't evil Veggie, that was random. " Goku sweatdropped.

      " Oh, you're the only one who can be random, huh? " Vegeta twitched, frustrated, then looked back over at Goku only

to see the large saiyajin with a clueless look on his face with his tongue hanging out the side while wearing a large,

mexican fruit-hat.

      " He does pull off "random" pretty well, Vegeta. " Nappa said, impressed.

      " Oh shuddup! " Vegeta sweatdropped, then looked back to see the hat now gone from Goku's head, " Kakarrotto what did

you do with the hat? "

      " What hat? "

      " ... "

      " :) "

      " ...uh-huh. " Vegeta said flatly.

      " I thought you said they were DEAD. "

      Vegeta glanced over to see Raditsu looking at Chi-Chi and the fusions, confused. Chi-Chi pointed up at Shenlong, who

had fallen asleep again. Both Nappa and Raditsu glanced up at him and gawked.

      " Holy--- " Raditsu started in shock.

      " --what the heck is THAT? " Nappa shouted, pointing at Shenlong.

      " Oh, that's Shenlong, the giant, magical creature who grants us two wishes each year after we gather the dragonballs

together. " Vegeta said casually, acting royal.

      " So, THAT is what grants wishes, not THESE? " Raditsu pointed to Shenlong, then to the dragonballs.

      " Yup. Onna just used a wish to bring Kakarrotto and I back to life. " Vegeta nodded proudly.

      " Wow... " Nappa said in awe.

      Raditsu squinted up at Shenlong, " Is he...sleeping? " he sweatdropped, then froze when he felt something bouncing

around behind him, examining. Raditsu turned around to came face to forehead with Goku, " ...Kakarrotto? "

      " MY BROTHER!! " Goku squealed excitedly.

      " You might wanna take a small step a bit to the right there. " Vegeta warned.

      Raditsu cocked an eyebrow, " What? Why--OOFH! " he yelped as Goku glomped and knocked him to the ground.

      " OH NIICHAN I MISSED YOU SO MUCH--even though I do not know you very well--BUT YOU ARE FAMILY TO I AM HAPPY TO SEE

YOU!! " Goku grinned at him, then paused, " Is that a hole in your chest? "

      " From the attack Piccolo killed us with? Yeah. " Raditsu said, " I'm a zombie. "

      " ... " Goku paused, then beamed, " And that's OH-KAY! " he hopped off.

      Raditsu looked over at Vegeta, a little freaked out, " Does he ALWAYS greet people this way? "

      " Greet, comfort, console, surprise, congradulate, see off, you name it--there's a hug involved. " Vegeta sighed as

he listed the examples of situations-Goku-would-chose-to-hug-you-in.

      " Oh.... " Raditsu said, uneasy, " That's a side-effect due to the amnesia, right? "

      " Whatever floats your boat. "

      " ... "

      " WAHHHH!!! " a deep-voiced scream suddenly erupted from nearby. The group looked over at Nappa, who seemed to be

suddenly pulled upward by an unknown force while holding his hands gripping tightly on the front lawn with all his might.

      " Nappa? " Vegeta asked, then paused as another scream suddenly came from beside him.

      " WAHHHH!!! BARRIER!! " Raditsu shouted he formed a ki-barrier around him and looked up to see there was something

trying to pull his soul right back out of his body and up in the direction Nappa was attempting to keep from behing pulled in

as well.

      " Huh. It seems Enma's trying to send you both back to hfil. " Vegeta observed.

      " WELL STOP HIM!! " Raditsu shouted.

      " I DON'T WANT TO DIE AGAIN!! " Nappa exclaimed, then felt his grip suddenly come loose. The giant bodyless saiyajin

hurtled upward until he disappeared, screaming.

      Raditsu gulped, " That looks painful. "

      " You think that's painful you should try having your body almost Uubu'd. " Vegeta muttered.

      " "Uubu'd"? "

      " Veggie means the process of losing your body and memory and sent off somewhere else to start over as someone else

like Enma did with Kid Buu and almost did to Veggie. " Goku explained.

      " Oh. " Raditsu blinked, then screamed as the force sucked up his barrier and he clutched onto the lawn in a simliar

fashion as Nappa, " WWAAAAUGH!!! " he glanced up at them, " VEGETA IF I DON'T MAKE IT MAKE SURE I GET PUT IN ONE OF THOSE

GLASS THINGS, and don't shrink it, INSTEAD OF BACK WHERE YOU LEFT ME!! "

      " Under the dirt? "

      " YES! DON'T PUT ME UNDER THE DIRT! "

      Goku cocked his head at the scene, then happily waddled over to Kinto'un and floated up to where Shenlong was

snoozing. The large saiyajin tapped Shenlong on the nose and giggled. Shenlong let out a snort and opened his eyes again.

      " Ah, Son Goku. "

      " Hi Shenlong-kun! " Goku waved to him, " Can I make a wish? "

      " Is it void of any influence from both Chi-Chi AND Vegeta? "

      " Yup! " Goku chirped.

      " Alright then. State your wish. " Shenlong said.

      Goku giggled again, then whispered something into Shenlong's ear.

      " Ah. " Shenlong nodded. His eyes glowed yellow for a moment, " Your wish has been granted. "

      Everyone suddenly turned to Shenlong, including Raditsu, who the force of gravity had suddenly decided to agree with

and caused him to fall back down onto the lawn.

      " I bid thee well. " Shenlong nodded to them, then flew off into the sky, the dragonballs scattering off with him

with the exception of the four-star ball which Goku had decided to grab before it left as well.

      " YOU made a wish? " Vegeta blinked, teleporting infront of Goku.

      " What did you wish for? " Chi-Chi asked.

      " That was kinda sudden. "

      " What if we needed that wish for something important? "

      " What did you say to him? " the gang crowded around him, Goku smiling happily at them.

      Raditsu blinked and sat up, the only one not crowding around his brother. He stood up, then carefully turned to make

his exit.

      The entire group turned to him at once. The larger saiyajin sweatdropped, then glanced over his shoulder and

nervously waved to them, " Bye! " he turned back to dash off only to have something grab his tail. He stopped running and

looked over his shoulder again only to see Vegeta holding onto his tail with one hand and talking to Goku.

      " You felt SORRY for him? " Vegeta sweatdropped.

      " Uh-huh. " Goku frowned, " I mean after all he is my brother and the holidays are coming up and Gohan and Goten get

along and Goggie and Ji-chan get along so why can't I get along with my brother as well. " Goku perked up, " Besides it is

MUCH nicer up here then to send him back down to hfil like Enma did to little Veggie! "

      Raditsu tried to yank his tail out of Vegeta's hold but was surprised at how strong his grip was, " ? "

      " Well you could've asked him first. " Vegeta sweatdropped, " What if your parents ended up in hfil as well? You

can't very well free every saiyajin from hfil because you feel sorry for them---I mean, at least not until I get my spaceship

built and we don't have to worry about all your baka friends messing things up. There are MILLIONS of saiyajins! I want them

all back too but we need to wish back the PLANET first so we have somewhere to PUT them all. " Vegeta explained.

      " So...we make Veggie's pretty future-spaceship, then we wish back Bejito-sei, and THEN we wish back our families and

everyone else in our species? " Goku scratched his head.

      " Exactly. " Vegeta said proudly.

      " Ah, Vegeta? "

      " Hm? " Vegeta looked up.

      " I stopped running about 5 minutes ago. " Raditsu pointed out.

      Vegeta looked down to see he was standing, " ...oh. Well then. " he let go of the largest saiyajin's tail.

      Raditsu patted his hands where the hole through his heart and previously been only to find a solid mass back there

again as if there had been no hole at all. He lifted his hand curiously higher and his eyes widened to feel his own heartbeat

, " I'm alive? " he looked confused.

      " I did it! " Goku chirped.

      The older saiyajin blinked, unable to come up with something to say, " Thanks, Kakarrotto. " he shook his hand, " You

know, Nappa asked Vegeta back when they found out I first died, if they would use the dragonballs to wish me back, but Vegeta

said no because he wanted immortality. "

      " Which I have! " Vegeta said with a huge grin on his face. Chi-Chi shuddered in the background.

      " OOH! " Goku squealed suddenly, letting go of his hand, " You only knew Veggie for the first half of his life, and I

only knew Veggie for the second half! WE CAN TRADE FUNNY YET EMBARASSING VEGGIE-STORIES WITH EACH OTHER!! " he gushed

excitedly.

      " WAHHH! " Vegeta fell over, twitching, then lept to his feet, " No, no you don't Kakarrotto. " he laughed nervously,

trying to push Goku off the front lawn.

      " I have a really good one about the Mind-Control Planet 4D we blew up a few years before meeting you. " Raditsu

brought up.

      Vegeta yelped, spun around, and started pushing Raditsu off the front lawn instead, " THAT IS CONFIDENTIAL

INFORMATION NOT TO BE HEARD WITHIN EARSHOT OF KAKARROTTO'S MUSH-FILLED MIND!! " he shouted.

      " I'm getting the feeling a lot of stuff has happened to you since I died. " Raditsu sweatdropped in Vegeta's

direction.

      " Yes. An awful lot. " Vegeta grumbled to him, " So many things that it would make your head spin at the mere thought

of them. "

      " Bad? "

      " ...more like uncomfortable. "

      " ...oh. "

      " LITTLE VEGGIE-CHAN!! " Goku called out to him.

      Raditsu snickered, " Like that? "

      Vegeta shuddered, sickened, " JUST like that. "

      " Little Veggie-chan is my niichan coming home with me? " Goku asked from across the lawn.

      Chi-Chi grabbed Goku by the ear, " GOKU-SAN! We can't take him home with us! He's a food-moocher! HE ATE EVERYTHING

TOUSSAN BOUGHT AT THE SUPERMARKET!! "

      " I had a good reason. " Raditsu sweatdropped.

      " But we're related. And I eat lots of food too. " Goku pouted.

      " I'M NOT LETTING HIM STAY WITH US! WHAT IF HE SNITCHES OUR GRAND MASTER SCHEME TO THE OUJI!! " Chi-Chi screamed,

" HE LIVED WITH HIM UNTIL THE OUJI MET YOU! IF HE SNITCHES THEN YOU WON'T GET WHAT YOU WANT AND I WON'T GET WHAT I WANT! "

      " Maybe I should just get my own house. " Raditsu spoke up.

      " Oh nonsense! " Bulma said cheerfully, " You can stay with us! You'll be the perfect guinia-pig for my latest

experiment! "

      " Guinia-pig? " Raditsu said uneasily.

      " Bulma experiments on me all the time. " Vegeta grumbled, " That's how she was able to clone me. "

      " Wait, you have a clone? " the larger saiyajin was becoming more confused and uneasy.

      " Yes. V.2.......I dislike him. " Vegeta's eyes narrowed momentarily, " But he's frozen in a giant test-tube deep

within the bowels of Bulma's lab so it doesn't bother me much! " he said cheerfully, the narrowed his eyes, " ....yet. "

      " ...I really think I'd rather live in my own house. " Raditsu decided.

      Bulma pulled something out of her pocket, " Heh. This is a capsule house! The same size as most houses around here!

All you have to do is chose a spot you want to put it and toss it to the ground. The house will pop right out into normal

size! " she explained, holding it out infront of him, " IF you let me do just ONE little experiment. " she held up one finger

. Vegeta rolled his eyes and snatched the capsule out of her hand, " HEY! Vegeta! "

      " Here. " Vegeta handed the capsule to Raditsu, " Your presence here indicates a possible shift between this timeline

and the one where in 100 years I lose my mind and supposedly dub Kakarrotto my "oujo". " he nodded, then smirked, " And the

more differences between here and there the better. "

      " Do you know for sure that I wasn't brought back in the other timeline until the rest of the saiyajins were? "

      " ... " Vegeta blinked.

      " I mean, what if your future-self's wish was worded so that all saiyajin with the exception of you and my niichan

were sent back to Bejito-sei. " Raditsu thought outloud.

      Vegeta paled, " That, would explain how Vejitto and Gogeta got to the planet ahead of Kakarrotto and I leaving

Earth. " he backed up and clutched his head in his hands, " Oh GOD!! How the heck am I supposed to know how I worded a wish

that hasn't been MADE yet!! "

      " Ah, sorry about that. " Raditsu patted him on the head a couple times, " I'll be seeing you guys then. " he said.

      Vegeta gasped, " Oh no...and what about all those mushy-moments I had with Kakarrotto back in otherworld? That's

practically FUEL for the FIRE!! " he exclaimed to himself, " I DON'T WANT TO END UP IN A NON-PLATONIC RELATIONSHIP WITH

KAKARROTTO!!! "

      " Then I guess you shouldn't see the tapes Past Chi-Chi sent us. " Mirai came outside and held up the final tape.

      " You watched the last one! What happened? " Bulma asked, curious.

      " Ah, you shouldn't watch it either. " Mirai laughed nervously.

      " Why not? " Bulma frowned.

      " Well, it would make you nervous. " Mirai said, " AND, it would give Toussan a heart-attack. "

      Vegeta paced back and forth, frighteningly muttering and counting to himself how many times a mushy-moment had

happened between Goku and himself while they were in otherworld. He stopped halfway through and began to shudder.

      " Byebye Veggie! " Goku called out to him.

      Vegeta looked over at the larger saiyajin. Goku smiled sweetly, then winked at him and teleported his family out of

sight.

      " ...he winked at me? " Vegeta blinked, then turned to Bulma, worried, " WHY DID HE WINK AT ME!! "

      " I don't know. Maybe he's grateful for you helping him earlier or something. " Bulma shrugged, then paused, " It

wasn't a, "suggestive" wink, was it? " she looked a bit nervous.

      " I DON'T KNOW!! WHAT DOES A "SUGGESTIVE" WINK LOOK LIKE!! " Vegeta shrieked, frazzled.

      " Like this. " Bulma said, then winked at him.

      The ouji's pupils shrank down to two tiny black dots on his eyes, " WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! " Vegeta

screamed, throwing his arms up into the air and running back inside Capsule Corp.

      " Oh my. " Bulma bit her lip, " Vegeta? VEGETA! GOKU PROBABLY DIDN'T MEAN IT! HE DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO BE SUGGESTIVE!

REALLY! " she shouted, running inside after him.

      " It'll be alright, Mommy! " Vejitto dashed inside, " Toussan does stuff by accident all the time! "

      " Yeah! It's nothing, really! " Gogeta followed Vejitto into the house, trying to calm down the little ouji.

      Mirai and chibi Trunks shrugged at each other, then went inside after them, leaving Raditsu alone on the front lawn.

      Raditsu sighed, confused, " This, has been a very, strange day. "

*****************************************************************************************************************************

7:15 PM 12/10/2003

THE END!

Chuquita: Ta-da!

Vegeta: This chapter looks just as long as the last one.

Chuquita: (sighs) I know, I got carried away. (perks up) BUT, my 5th Piccolo one-shot, which I'm writing after this, WILL be

a normal size!

Vegeta: And then we'll get the Christmas special and the chapters will be HUGE again.

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) But hopefully not THIS huge.

Vegeta: (nods) Exactly.

Chuquita: (to audiance) I decided to keep Raditsu on after all. I'm not sure what I'm gonna do with him yet, but I know he

could be of some help to the others, especially since he's at least 5 years older than Veggie which gives him the clearest

memory of saiyajin customs etc and other things that Veggie may have been too young to remember. Veggie was a kid when

Bejito-sei blew up, but Raditsu had to be in his early or even mid-teens. I'm not sure how much older he is than Goku,

but since I did see him in the flashback where Bejito brought a bunch of saiyajin on a mission to rescue

Veggie, I'm guessing his age difference between him and Goku is about the same as Gohan and Goten.

Goku: (still playing with fusion-plushies) (chirps) Ironic!

Chuquita: (happily) That it is! And now, to avoid this chapter from getting even bigger than it is already, let's jump right

to the reviewer replies!

To Rissa of the Saiya-Jin: Thanks so much! This is definately my favorite dbz movie! I'm still gonna get to writing that

dbz movie 8 parody though eventually. Goku & Veggie were so entertaining in needle mountain. Especially all those expressions

Veggie made after Goku told him he was already dead :D I made a bunch of screenshots from the movie while I watched it and

wrote the fic. I'm planning on making a collage of the screenshots to put on deviantart :)

To Nuki: Glad you liked it! Heh, this chapter's length'll probably tire you out. Sorry it got so long. I did use your version

of Fat Goggie though! :D

To Nekoni: Heehee, we have a lot of ducks around here in the spring/summertime. There's even a duck-crossing sign by the

park with the silouette of a mother duck and a bunch of baby ducks behind her on it. If Chi-Chi had been any slower than she

was on her way to wishing them back, she probably would've gotten killed--or at least maimed. Once the fusions saw their

parents were back they forgot about Chi-Chi and just glomped onto their Mommy and Daddy instead :) There is nothing I

could possibly think of in a future story that would need me to try out an R rating. It would have to be something very big

that even this rating couldn't handle, and I can't think of what that would be ^_^;; Actually that part of the ending changed

since I wrote that Goku wouldn't remember. He did end up finding out from the fusions in the end. The fusions did sing a few

lines from the song :)

To Cathowl: Oh Vegeta had his tail in this story, I just didn't mention the tails that much this time. He & Goku have had

theirs for a while now :D Heehee, your Kakarrotto is so protective. Heh, poor Veggie's gonna be nervous.

Vegeta: Not if I plug my ears with these giant earmuffs! (puts earmuffs on his head)

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) ...

To Cathowl: Anyways, Ouji seems like a nice person, good luck on the trip back home!

To the one known as...wait...thinking: What happened to Past Chi-Chi is revealed in this chapter :) The longest chapter I've

written was the part 4 to "On the Spot". It was 125kb and I nearly burned-out typing it all :D

To Hakura: Glad you liked the saiyajin kareoke party! :) Goodluck if you decide to draw it!

To JSF: Lol! I'm not sure how I thought up Nappa possessing Chi-Chi. There's a lot of buddy-moments in this chapter too :)

I made a screenshot of that Veggie-gets-fondled moment. He's in such an embarassing position as it is already even without

the luv-tap :D

To Kalendral: Aww, so happy you liked the Corner! It actually wasn't too hard to combine the movie and story because there

were so many gaps the movie left between scenes. I think they really wanted to make sure the movie filled up 45 minutes, and

they did a good job of it too! And since they did that it let me add in a bunch of stuff also!

To TheFireV: Nice Chi-Chi won the fight with Veggie. I'm really thinking about writing a one-shot of it so everyone can see

what the fight was like and such :)

To dglsprincess105: She's alright :D A few bruises and cuts, but Past Chi-Chi'll survive, especially since she and Goku have

the senzu beans. The other Veggie'll be alright too, but he only gets a half a senzu so he can think about the bad things

he's done while healing ^_^ I'd luv to do another PG-13. The movie 8 parody may be PG-13 because of that huge intense battle

at the end. I'm also thinking of a possible future fic that may end up PG-13 where Goku goes to Shenlong's Island and asks

him if he can wish to know what it would be like if he were really Veggie's oujo for a day. Dunno if that one'll be written

or not though.

To BlackDragonFury: The heeheehee song is in ep #275, but if you use the dub numbers it'd be #260. It's one of the 4 episodes

where Goku and Veggie are inside Buu and Buu fights them inside his body and Goku and Veggie do the cheek-to-cheek ki-blast

and at the end Buu attempts to absorb Veggie's unconsious body. Anime Collision (who I mentioned the last chapter) has their

episodes back up so you can go to the page there and click on #275 :) Goku sings the song while hovering around Veggie in a

circle. I actually have 18 fic-ideas on my upcoming stories list but I'd be glad to hear your idea too!

To Saiyajin-Neko: *embarassed* Ahh, so sorry I mixed up Janemba & Pikkon's names! Heh, I was probably thinking of one when

I meant the other or something. ^_^;; That happens sometimes when I look back over really big chapters, I miss some of my

mistakes. Hope you like the chapter!

To Sinah: Ah, I just came back from one of my exams too. 'English Composition'. I had to write an essay, which actually

wasn't as stressful as the previous two were. I'm glad I added in Raditsu and Nappa! I got the idea partly due to the gt

episode where all the villains escape in a similar way as they did in this movie, but Nappa is actually one of the villains

who's shown escaping. V.2 quickly kills him again though ^_^;; Weirdly enough they didn't show Raditsu in that episode.

Yeah, Chi-Chi is trying to be a better person, or at least the person she used to be before Gohan and Veggie. I have a fic

planned where some of the gang goes to the future and finds out that Chi-Chi never does lose her mind, but someone they never

expected to go off the deep end does. Glad it helped about the Pikkon scenes!

To Callimogua: Heehee, not only did Veggie get fondled, by Goku, but he was in an awkward position and got the most horrified

look on his face while & after it happened :D

To Maria S.: Hai, I did go with option B. I'm not sure what I'm going to do with Raditsu yet, but he is alive and he is there

now :)

Chuquita: (happily) And that's the end of the story!

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) It's EXACTLY the same size as the last chapter.

Chuquita: And that's oh-kay!

Goku: (putting fusion-plushies in their own little plushie-sized beds) Nap-time for my babies! (sweetly tucks them in)

Vegeta: (looks at the two little plushie-filled beds on the desk) Uh-huh.

Chuquita: I have just one lil thing left to do before we go. I had a poll a lil while ago in one of my doodles at deviantart,

but since it's pertaining to the other dbz movie-parody that I'll eventually write, I'd like to ask it here. Near the end of

movie 8, Veggie starts falling ooc, almost to the whole damsel-in-distress point instead of just launching himself head-on

into battle against the bad guy. Personally I'd like to change it in my parody so that he does launch straight into the

battle and start fighting Brolli. But I wanna know what you guys think, since it will inevitably change a part of the final

battle of the story. Should I keep Veggie's role the same in the parody as in the movie near that end part, or change it so

he's not afraid that Brolli's a super saiyajin and just fights him anyway?

Vegeta: (suspicous) I still get to fight him either way, right?

Chuquita: That's right.

Vegeta: (snorts) Well I'd rather save myself then be saved by THIS-- (points to Goku, who is now suddenly in scuba-gear)

Goku: (happily waves to Veggie)

Vegeta: (shakes his head, confused) WHA?! (blinks only to see Goku back in his gi) ... (insert eerie silence).

Goku: (tilts his head) Whatsa matter Veggie? (grins)

Vegeta: ...you frighten me, you know that?

Goku: (chirps) Cheesecake!

Vegeta: (uneasily) Heh-heh...right.

Chuquita: (waves goodbye) See you next time for the Piccolo one-shot everybody! Here's its summary!

Summary: Bigger is better, right? Piccolo uses one of his little-used powers in dbz to take over the world.

His ability to change his size. After all, who's going to disagree with a 500 foot namekian? And what happens when Dende

decides to actually try to stop him this time by using his own body enlarging powers? And what about Mr. Popo's secret plan

to save the day? Will it actually work?

Chuquita: Find out next time! Bye!

Goku: (waves plushies in the air) BYEBYE!!

Vegeta: Bye.


End file.
